The Doctor's Trust
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: I was only 12 when he first came into my life. It was 2012, the night I was studying for my test in school the next day. As if he had heard my wish, a man with a bowtie took my hand and brought me along on endless adventures. I thought it would never end, and I honestly hoped it wouldn't. My name is Melanie, and this is the story of how the Doctor saved me.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Here is my new Doctor Who story I promised a little bit ago! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I honestly didn't think that I would someday be away from home. For such a long time, in fact. A girl at that age, thats when your imagination starts to fade. I thought that that was just my imagination, and I had hoped it, too.  
Who knew?  
He did.  
He came to England in his beautiful blue box. The sound was enough to make the world happy again. The sight of the dark, _dark _blue gave you hope in the darkest of times. And yet, he didn't come for help. He came for adventure. He came for the sense of wanting that same glow in his eye. The same glow that drew him towards discovery everyday. The glow of excitement, of danger.  
He was alone that day in London. No one stepped out from behind those doors just behind him. He came without someone to care for, to look after.  
I guess thats what he first saw in me. Kindness, and the sense of adventure that he, too, shared with me. Or maybe because I was just there. That moment when you are at the right place, at the right time just makes those goosebumps even bigger.  
I never knew what drew me to him that day. Maybe it was the fact that he could save me. That he could hold out his hand and whisper words to me that would make me want to leave my life behind and run away with him to the stars and worlds beyond.  
I know exactly what he said to me. It's a bit fuzzy, but I remember. At times, I remember it so clearly, as if it were only seconds ago. Those words still pull me to find him once more. To look for him among the night sky.  
That night was truly magical though. Studying in my room for finals. When I hear this groaning, almost like a wheezing and wind that blew my hair out of my face. The big blue box, it appeared in my driveway. It faded in, then faded out until its image was perfectly clear.  
As stupid as it was for me to do so, I let my curiosity get the best of me. I climbed out the window and jumped from the roof and onto the grass lawn. I slowly creeped to the box and examined it from a good few feet.  
I was behind it when I heard a creek of doors. He stepped out into the moonlight. His bow tie tight around his neck, his raggedy suit hanging from his small shoulders. His chin, his hair.  
He looked to me. All he did was stare. Then he whispered. He whispered the words that I can feed me for days if I am ever sad or lonely. Those words that allow my breathes to keep going.  
He held out his hand to me, his eyes finally beginning to spark with that glow. He whispered, "Run."

* * *

**There is the prologue! I hope you like it!  
****If you didn't know, the girl, she is old now, and she is just going back to when she first met him. So, this is all about my adventure with him. I hope you enjoy it! I know I will!  
****Also, if you have any ideas of places and/or planets you would like me and my new buddy to visit, just comment! I would be glad to use your ideas in my story and see where the plot goes!  
****Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have written Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it!  
REMEMBER TO COMMENT if you have any ideas on where we can go in the next chapter!  
"No, its ****When**** we can go in the next chapter..." HA!  
Okay, I'm done.  
Anyways, please sit back, relax, and... Wait... You can't relax in Doctor Who... Well, at least I can't. I don't know about you. Well, then just sit back, and read! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The textbook on my desk stares back at me. I don't know what to do. I have been studying since I got home, and I know all the material.  
But it's only 8:00pm. I can do more to help me for tomorrow's test.  
No, not test. Finals.  
Finals are a big thing at my school. It determines whether or not you get to move into the higher classes, like AP. I have been an All-A's student since I could count, and I can't have any distractions.  
Not one.  
I am starting to memorize the words on the page. My eyes are hurting. I blink a few times, my eyes leaking.  
There is a knock on the door. Its my dad. He opens it.  
"Hey honey," he says, poking his head through the door. "Still studying?"  
"Yeah, and I can't stop."  
"Well, we are having game night," he points behind him. "We made brownies."  
I sigh. "Maybe in a little bit."  
I'm lying.  
He nods and walks out, closing the door behind him.  
I groan and slam my head in the book.  
Then, there's a noise. Unlike any I have ever heard before. I lift up my head and squint as wind blows into my face through my open window, stinging my eyes.  
There's a phone box, fading in, then out, right in front of my eyes. Then, it's clear and it stops, sitting a few houses away from me.  
I squint, faintly reading the sign above the door. "Police Public Call Box..." I read in a whisper.  
I look to the door, which seems silent in the night. I look back to the window and jump on my desk. I open the window more so I can fit through it and crawl onto the roof. Standing up, I hold my arms out to balance. I walk along it like a cat and jump from the edge. The bright green lawn is right below, and my feet land on the soft dirt. I run towards the box and stop one house away, slowly continuing forward.  
_Is it magic? _I ask myself. _How did it do that?_  
_Don't be stupid! _I shake my head, dismissing the thought. _There is no such thing as magic..._  
"Is there?" I say the last part of the sentence out loud.  
I keep my safe distance around the box and walk around it, searching for wires or some mechanism that made it appear the way it did.  
Nope. Nothing.  
Then, there's a creak. I press up against the back of the box.  
A young man steps out. He has long brown hair that is combed over and hanging over his eye. He is wearing a light brown suit with a bow tie around his neck. His chin.  
_Wow, that's a big chin._  
I giggle, and slap my mouth shut with my hand. The man turns to me, his arms flailing. Then, he snaps his fingers.  
"Hello." He has a British accent. "And... who might you be?"  
I don't respond.  
"Fine. Okay," he spins around. "What year is it?"  
I raise one eyebrow. "2012."  
"Ah, right. That's a lovely year, except for the part with all the monkey spiders. Tricky little devils, they are. Although, they never come out when you sing. I guess that's just a myth..."  
He keeps blabbering to himself. I stare at him.  
"Okay, well... It's 2012 and we are in...?" he gestures his hand to me.  
"London, England," I cross my arms.  
_He must be mad..._ I laugh to myself. _A mad man with a box._  
"Oi, did you hear me?" he pokes the center of my head.  
I jump back. "No."  
"I asked why you don't have an accent," he says, "if you live in London."  
"I'm part of an adopted family," I pause. _Why am I telling him this?_  
"Anyways, who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor," he walks passed me.  
"Doctor Who?"  
"Why does everyone ask that?" he turns back to me and leans down to my face. "Is there a reason why that is what people say, _all the time_?"  
"Well, you're the Doctor, and you must be a doctor of something." He smiles at me.  
"Well done," he turns back around to walk forward. "And I _know _thats why people ask me."  
"Then, why did you ask?" I follow him.  
"Because I can." He stops, staring out at the light at the end of the street. There is a streetlight that is glowing orange with a dark green electric box sitting next to it. Suddenly, the green box shakes and an electric bolt runs around it, then transfers over to the streetlight. The light burst into sparks and goes out.  
"What's going on?" I ask, cautiously backing away.  
I feel his hand grab mine and he whispers, "Run."  
He pulls me towards the blue box. I squirm in his grip.  
"Hey! Let go of me!" I pull at my arm.  
He opens the doors and shoves me in before closing the doors.  
"Hey! Let me... out."  
My mouth gapes open. My eyes grow wide. He runs to the middle of the gigantic room. There are circles all along the walls, with stairs running up and down with metal railings. In the middle, there is one long tube with turquoise lights illuminating from the center. Below that is an elevated section filled with buttons that buzzed without anything pressing it. And above are pictures of circles that run around in a circle like a carousel. There are two TV sets above the buttons with planets spinning around.  
He began to press buttons rapidly, continuously checking the screens.  
The room jerked. I lose my balance and hold onto the railing just next to the door.  
"What in the name of sanity is going on?" I scream at him. "How is this possible?"  
"Do you always ask questions?" he shouts, falling backwards.  
"Of course I do! I was just dragged into a box with a mad man!" I turn towards him, but keep my grip on the bars behind me. "Wouldn't you ask questions?"  
"I don't know," he helped himself up with the handle bars on the edge of the controls. "How would I know?"  
There is a loud crash, and I loose my grip and fall onto the floor. I hit my head.  
We aren't moving anymore. I slowly stand up, breathing heavily and glaring at the Doctor.  
"Who are you," I pause, "really?"  
"I told you," he pats the tube with the glowing light. "I'm the Doctor."  
"I need to know more. You practically just kidnapped by from my home and pushed me into a box!" He isn't paying attention to me and I yell, "I demand an explanation!"  
His eyes are big and he smiles, "Alright, I'm the Doctor. This 'box'," he holds up quotation marks with his fingers, "is called the TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."  
I blink, "So, your saying that this box, the one you kidnapped me in, can travel in time and in space?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," he rolls his eyes.  
"This box that is bigger on the inside-" he interrupts me with a laugh.  
"Anyways, this box can take me anytime and anywhere?"  
"Yes."  
"Yeah, okay, sure." I laugh, turning around to open the doors. "Thanks for the little show, but I would like to go back home before my Dad notices I'm missing."  
I reach for the handle and pull it open. They pull in and I see stars. Thousands and thousands of stars with hundreds of planets. There are clouds of dust and rock that glow of purple, pink, and blue. And then, I fall.  
There is a hand on my arm. He is grabbing my wrist as I dangle in space.  
"Ha-He-How is this possible?" I pant. "Why isn't my head exploding? How am I breathing?"  
"Forcefield," he makes a box with his other finger, "all around the TARDIS."  
I reach out my hand and feel the dust running across my skin. It tickles and stings at the same time.  
"Bu-But we're in space!" I start to laugh so hard my stomach hurts. "I'm in actual space with the sun, and... and nebulas, and black holes!"  
"This math doesn't make any sense!" I add.  
"Well," he yanks at my arm, pulling me back into the TARDIS. "This box is Time Lord technology. The 'bigger on the inside' effect is another dimension hidden in a small space."  
I back into the railing. "What's a Time Lord?"  
"My race."  
"So," I pause, looking around the room, then back to him. "You're an alien?"  
He smiles, "Yes."  
"A real, actual alien?" I repeat.  
"Yes, a real, actual alien."  
I am quiet for a moment, then a small laugh escapes.  
"So, you aren't a mad man with a box, then?" I ask.  
"You Americans," he makes a _pfft _sound. "You always assume the worst about people."  
"Okay, sorry." I hold up my hands in defense. "Well, how does this whole dimension thingy work? I mean, the maximum matter for a small space like this telephone box is extremely low for a whole dimen-"  
"You," he puts his hand on my shoulder, "are a smart one."He pushed my shoulder, and I stagger.  
"Thank you, but-"  
"Oh, we have something coming in!" he interrupts again.  
"How do I get back home?" I ask, brushing my hair back behind my ear.  
"I will take you back after this!" He holds onto the railing as if he expects us to jolt again.  
"Wait," I hold on, too. "Can't I go home?"  
"No! That Scatterrocks is extremely dangerous, and it almost killed us once." He examines the screen at the control center.  
"Once?" I hear the TARDIS moan again. "When did it almost kill us before?"  
"In your street," he runs around the console a few times, pressing buttons. "Those sparks that fell from the light were Scatterrocks."  
"What are Scatterrocks?"  
"Aliens," he looks at me. "Dangerous aliens."

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO... What do you think? I know its really long but that's what I love!  
****I'm hoping that every two or three chapters will be a new adventure. It just depends on how awesome and exciting the adventure is! I hope you all liked it!  
****REMEMBER REMEMBER REMEMBER! If you have an awesome idea for a place where these two amazing characters can go, comment! I would love to hear what you have to say! Thanks everyone!  
Here is a sneak peak to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"I'm Melony, 14 years old, lives in Walnut Creek and I love astronomy. I obsess over it, actually."  
"These wee-little devils can vaporize you in seconds, if you give them the time."  
"GET DOWN!"  
"I am supposed to be home for breakfast right now."  
"How am I going to get back?"**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I really hope you guys enjoy the story so far! I have been trying to come up with my own planets and aliens for my character and the Doctor to go and explore on, but its difficult... :P  
Anyways, thank you for those who have Followed and Favorited my story! It means a lot that after the first chapter, readers are already loving it!  
Here is what happened in the last chapter!**

_"Wait," I hold on, too. "Can't I go home now?"  
"No! That Scatterrocks is extremely dangerous, and it almost killed us once." He examines the screen at the control center.  
"Once?" I hear the TARDIS moan again. "When did it almost kill us before?"  
"In your street," he runs around the console a few times, pressing buttons. "Those sparks that fell from the light were Scatterrocks."  
"What are Scatterrocks?"  
"Aliens," he looks at me. "Dangerous aliens."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The machine jolted. I hold onto the console, almost flying over the railing. Then, we stop.  
The Doctor jumped up from the ground and starts to fast-walk to the doors. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he says, spinning around. His coat spins like a dress. "I don't even know who you are yet."  
"Well, you are the one that took me," I said, walking up close to his face. "I didn't just walk in voluntarily and touch the buttons on this machine."  
"And you are taking this whole 'bigger on the inside' thing much better than I thought, which," he starts to walk around me, "makes me wonder who or what," he pokes my forehead, "you are."  
"Fine," I face him, and cross my arms over my chest. "My name is Melanie, I am 14 years old, and I live in London, England," I start.  
"Melanie, you said?" he asks.  
"Yeah."  
He nods.  
"That's brilliant, now let's-" he makes his way to the door. I step in front of him.  
"London, England, on Earth, in the solar system, in the Milky Way galaxy, in what I should assume is another galaxy, in the nebula, in the space time continuum."  
He smiles.  
"I love astronomy," I say, shrugging. "I obsess over it, actually."  
He stands still for a few seconds, then nods. He spins around again and puts his hand on the doors. He looks over his shoulder at me, "Do you like surprises?"  
"Love," I correct him.  
"Then close your eyes," he whispers loud enough for me to hear it.  
I am a bit hesitant, but I obey and close my eyes. I hear his footsteps and he grabs my arm, slowly pulling me to the doors. I hear them squeak open. I take a step down and touch what feels like dirt. It crunches, and I continue walking. The Doctor has his hand on my arm, keeping me balanced.  
Then he stops. "Now, open your eyes."  
My eyelids slowly crack open. Then, they're wide. We are on a single rock with other people. Wait, not people. Aliens. They are holding sticks and hitting around what looks like a puck. They are playing hockey.  
From where I am standing, it looks like there is no atmosphere. You can clearly see all the planets, the stars, and suns. I look up to see a giant orange and purple star moving right over us. There is a meteoroid that whizzes right over my head, then another following right behind it.  
The hockey aliens stop, and look up. Some remove their helmets, and others leave them on. The meteoroids fly through the sky. They are so bright, I could feel it reflecting off my eyes. I reach up into the air, just above my head. I grabbed a speck dust. Sparkling dust, that look like stars if you are thousands of miles away.  
"Welcome, Melanie, to the Year of the Shower."

* * *

"This is the year 2.5a-Apple-Dash-23, 2 million years in your future," he talks. He rests his arm on my shoulder. "The Year of the Shower comes once every one million years," the Doctor explains. "This is when all the meteoroids, from thousands of different galaxies, come together in one special order without crashing or, or loosing orbit. They come and they sail through space for a whole year, passing every planet in this galaxy until they finally hit that sun," he points to one small star that glows light blue. "And then, its over."  
"That is absolutely incredible." I can't take my eyes off of them. They keep passing, without getting out of order. They have fire illuminating from behind them, almost like it is a firework show.  
"How are we breathing?" I ask.  
"There is a small forecefield around the planet, barely visible, that holds in air, but still allows you to see stars and planets perfectly," he smiles. "This planet is used only for watching the shower."  
I nod, then stop.  
"Okay, aliens playing hockey..."  
"Yeah, don't think you humans were the ones who invented that one," he says, inspecting the sky.  
"I believe in everything now," I blurt out.  
"Sorry?" he looks to me.  
"I mean, me," I continue. "I'm 14, and when your that age, everything that you were ever told when you were little seems like just a story to keep us believing." I laugh. "Like, Santa Claus and... and aliens, and, my favorite bit, animals that talk in story books."  
"Well, keep believing in all of those," he says.  
I raise an eyebrow. "Woah, stop for a second," I hold up my finger and begin to count on my hand, "Talking animals?"  
"You better believe it," he laughs.  
"And... And Santa Claus is real?"  
"Who's to say, telescope when you were 8?" he says, winking at me.  
My mouth gapes open, "What did you say?"  
"Wait, hold on, that's not right." He adds suddenly.  
I start laughing.  
"Oi, look!" he hits my arm lightly.  
"Yeah?" He is holding small chunks of the sparkling dust that I had picked up earlier. "Bits of sparkling dust," I reach into my pocket and show him the ones I picked up.  
He grabs my hand and peers at them. Then, he swats them from my hand.  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" I yell at him. "I wanted to keep those..."  
"That's not dust," he says. Once again, he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the TARDIS. He stops before he reaches for the key.  
The aliens playing hockey start to gasp, then jump around as the puck they are playing with start to glitch with electric sparks running around it.  
"Yeah, not dust." He reached into a pocket inside his jacket and takes out a weird flashlight. He points it at the puck and starts waving it around. The puck stops moving at an instant, but starts up again a second later.  
He twists the flashlight around rapidly, then flicks it out. The flashlight grew longer, and he examined a green stream that runs through it. "Its a Scatterrocks," he says, widening his eyes. "A big one, too," he laughs.  
"Okay, okay, so..." I pause. "so what?" I ask.  
"So..." The puck's quivering grows more rapid, then it turns and speeds straight towards us. "RUN!"  
This time, he doesn't grab my hand, but runs in the opposite direction. I sprint after him, the puck gaining at my feet. I scream as I feel it peck at my shoes. "What happens if it catches us?"  
"Well, I'd rather keep that a secret." He doesn't stop running. "Come on, then! Quickly!" he is holding open doors. There is no wall or building behind it. Just two random doors in the middle of the planet.  
"What?" I ask before plummeting through the doors. I scream as I fall through the doorway and land on my knee.  
He follows in after me, slamming the doors behind him. He keeps his back against the door to keep it from opening. I lean against them right next to him.  
"No! Step back, Melanie," he is holding the doors as they are being slammed from the other side. "This door could shock at any moment."  
I don't hear him. Not well, anyway. We are standing in a giant library with a ceiling that goes about 6 stories high.  
"How the hell did we get here?" I ask, turning to him.  
"You must have been thinking of it," he quickly adds. He presses his hands against the doors, his face squinting in effort. "These doors teleport you and your mind to the one place you are thinking of," he laughs. "You must have been thinking of a giant library."  
"This is amazing! Look at all these books!" I run around, looking at every bookshelf that stands on the floor.  
"This is nothing," he challenges. "Just wait 'til you see the one in the TARDIS."  
Then, the doors burst open. The puck is gone, and in its place is what looks like an electric eel's head with a cyborg body. It small eyes glare at us. Electricity sparks from its teeth and falls to the floor. _The sparkling dust...  
_"Oh, hello," the Doctor says. "You must be the Scatterrocks," he reaches out his hand in a shake, but immediately takes it back. He moves closer to it. "Um... how goes your day?"  
The Scatterrocks moves its mouth and I cover my ears. A high pitch sound is piercing my ear drums. I can't hear anything else.  
I must've screamed, because the Doctor is right at my side, yelling into my ears, but I can't hear him. I sink down to the floor, clutching my ears.  
He moves to the other side of the room, talking to the alien. I squeeze me eyes closed.  
Then, it stops. My eyes pop open, and I am panting.  
"See, that's better. Now, you and I can talk without hearing that god-awful screaming," he points to me over his shoulder.  
"Hey, I can hear now," I snap at him, rubbing my left ear.  
"Yes, I know. Welcome back. Now," he turns back to the eel creature. "You and I can discuss matters."  
"We have detected a strong signal on this rock," the Scatterrocks talks. Its voice is deep, and very intimidating, but the Doctor doesn't back down.  
"Wait, English?" I ask, slowly walking closer.  
The Doctor slaps his hand to his forehead. "It's always now..." he mumbles.  
"He's talking English!" I start to laugh.  
"English is for the weak," it blurts out to me. "I would never talk such a disgraceful tongue!"  
I start to laugh, "I can understand him!"  
"Yes, and he can understand you," the Doctor glares at me. "Now, hush up."  
"A strong signal?" he adds. "Well, you also detected it back in Londo..." he doesn't finish the sentence. "What sort of signal?"  
"Time Lord technology," it speaks.  
The Doctor puts one hand behind his back and curls his finger, gesturing for me to come closer. I inch my way towards him. "Well, that's very lovely."  
"We have come to claim it. We will use this machine to conquer this galaxy."  
I am right behind him now, and peaking from behind his shoulder.  
"But, why?" the Doctor asks. "Why would you want to conquer a whole galaxy when you have one of your own just a few light-years away?"  
"Our galaxy was destroyed," it explains. "The star, Gibbeious, ate our galaxy with its black internal."  
"Oh," the Doctor stretches out the word. "A black hole..."  
I cover my mouth to hold in a gasp. _That's horrible._  
"We must travel back before time and take the galaxies before other putrid species have evolved."  
The Doctor nods, "Well, thats a lost cause, because you don't even know what this machine looks like," he starts talking fast. "Let alone if the signal is even coming from this rock."  
"This machine will be taken into custody," the Scatterrocks decides.  
Its mouth moves again, and the ear-piercing sound is back. I scream, and quickly cover my ears.  
The Scatterrocks leaves the library, but the sound is still in my ears.  
The Doctor grabs my arm and slowly pulls me out the doors. I can barely move, as if the sound is paralyzing me. I stumble.  
The TARDIS is in view. The Doctor pulls out the key, keeping one arm to hold me up off the ground.  
He unlocks it, but before he can push open the doors, there is a giant blue ray that zooms around us and the TARDIS. The Doctor hits the blue ray, and brings back his hand quickly. He mouths the word, "Forcefield."  
Then, the vision of the beautiful rock with the thousands of stars is gone. Now, we are in the middle of a ship, but instead of thousands of stars, I see hundreds of Scattersrocks.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! There will be one more chapter, then the next big adventure!  
****REMEMBER YOU GUYS! If you have any ideas (from the show or your own) of an adventure you want Mel and the Doctor to go on, just tell me! I love, love, love hearing from you guys and your amazing ideas!  
****Thanks for reading you guys and all your support!  
****Here is a sneak peak to the next chapter!**

_**I can't hear anything...  
"Doctor, you're scaring me..."  
"I don't KNOW!"  
"Scale, 1-10, how much do you want to stay?"  
"Give me a day, okay? Just one day."**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I was camping, so I didn't have the chance to write or edit and crap like that that bores everyone that I talk to about, SO! Here is the chapter and I hope you all like it!  
REMEMBER READERS: ****_If you have any ideas about a planet, alien, or galaxy that these two characters can visit, please COMMENT below so I can make more chapters quicker! DON'T WORRY, I WILL GIVE CREDIT TO YOU IF YOU HAVE_**** IDEAS!  
Thanks!  
Now, here is what happened last time:**

_"This machine will be taken into custody," the Scatterrocks decides.  
Its mouth moves again, and the ear-piercing sound is back. I scream, and quickly cover my ears.  
The Scatterrocks leaves the library, but the sound is still in my ears.  
The Doctor grabs my arm and slowly pulls me out the doors. I can barely move, as if the sound is paralyzing me. I stumble.  
The TARDIS is in view. The Doctor pulls out the key, keeping one arm to hold me up off the ground.  
He unlocks it, but before he can push open the doors, there is a giant blue ray that zooms around us and the TARDIS. The Doctor hits the blue ray, and brings back his hand quickly. He mouths the word, "Forcefield."  
Then, the vision of the beautiful rock with the thousands of stars is gone. Now, we are in the middle of a ship, but instead of thousands of stars, I see hundreds of Scattersrocks._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor looks around, worry spread across his face. I still hold my ears in pain, but I don't shut my eyes. The Scatterrocks have my attention, and I can't look away, or blink.  
The Doctor starts off talking calm. I watch in awe as this man walks around the large circle that we are sitting in. He gestures around with his hands, talking some gibberish.  
Then, the sound gets louder. I scream again, and I see him turn in surprise. He starts to yell, and storm towards the aliens that are standing just around the circle. He reaches one, and shouts into its face. He starts to point at me until the sound decreases and then finally stops. I hear the grunting of the Scatterrocks, the gushing wind, and my heavy breathing.  
"Thank you," the Doctor says, standing up and walking towards the aliens.  
"What is that sound?" I yell in anger.  
"You mean the one that..." he trails off, motioning around his, then my ears.  
"No," I make a dumb voice, "the one that turns hands into kittens, YES!" I snap at him. "The ear-piercing sound!"  
"Oh, see, that's a clever thing," he snickers. "Their molecular sound waves," his smile is big now. "So, these sound waves, they bounce off the entire room, but the Scatterrocks hunt in a way that these sound waves find the weakest..." he stops as I glare at him. "or youngest prey in the room and use their ability to stun or paralyze them."  
My mouth is wide for a moment, then I close it quickly. "So, why did he do it to me? They weren't hunting, were they?" I ask, a bit surprised.  
"They wanted to slow me down," he said, turning back to the aliens. "They realized that I was the owner of the 'Time-Lord Tech'" he uses his hand to make quotations marks. "and they knew that I was going back to it, to escape."  
He takes one breath. "So, once they found out what machine I was headed to, they locked it up, but they were mistaken, since they took us with them."  
I drop my head, nodding a little. "So, now we're trapped?"  
"Yes." He walks towards me and whispers in my ear, "Unless we get the TARDIS back."  
The Scatterrocks moves upon us and I hide behind the Doctor. The Doctor turns back to the Scatterrocks, his chest puffed out in confidence. I roll my eyes.  
"We needed Time Lord to activate the machine." The Scatterrock's low voice booms through the room.  
"Ah," the Doctor realizes. "You waited until I was within range with the machine." He smiles, rubbing his hands together. "Clever of you."  
"You will activate the device," the alien demands.  
The Doctor makes a _pfft _sound, then laughs, "Yeah, no I won't," he simply says. "This is my TARDIS," he looks at it. "And I will not let her be taken away."  
I felt a strong hand grab my arm, then my leg. I screamed, then was lifted off the ground. "Get OFF!" I yell, squirming in the thing's grip. I turn my head. One of the Scatterrocks is holding me off the ground. "Doctor!"  
He turns around as the Scatterrocks speaks, "You will activate the machine now."  
I stop squirming and look at him. I mouth, "Don't do it."  
"Fine, but put her down," he finishes. I am lowered to the floor and I run back over to him. I hide behind him again, but hold onto his arm. I feel tingly where the Scatterrocks held me, and I look down. There are small sparks sitting on my clothes, lighting up. I touch one, and it shocks my finger. The Doctor is led by the leader of the alien race.  
He opens the doors to the TARDIS and pulls me in. Once he is in, he quickly turns around and closes the doors behind him. He laughs, locking the doors. He turns and runs to the console.  
"What are you doing?" I yell to him. The TARDIS jolts, sending me flying across the room and hitting the railing. I grab onto it and hold on tight, screaming slightly as I fall onto the floor.  
"Flying away!" He says, slamming down on one of the levers. The TARDIS makes the moaning sound, and we are airborne again, sailing and smashing. Then, the doors burst open. One Scatterrocks is clinging to the floor of the entrance. I can see the Time Vortex, its cloudy interior hypnotizing my eyes.  
It grunts, climbing into the TARDIS.  
"Doctor!" I yell to him. He sees the alien and smiles, "Wonderful!"  
Then, the sparks on my clothes start to shake, and they grow. I quickly wipe them off my shirt. They fall to the floor and continue to grow. They are evolving into the eel cyborgs.  
The Doctor grabs my hand and catapults me down the stairs and out the door, further into the TARDIS. I run down the narrow hallways, the Doctor right behind me.  
"Do you know where we are going?" I ask, turning down the hallway.  
"Nope," he admits, "but neither do they!" He refers to the Scatterrocks that are chasing us.  
"Is it always like this?" I yell over my shoulder.  
"Yes," he chuckles, picking up speed.  
"Down here, quickly!" He changes direction.  
We are in a giant library, that looks about three stories higher than the one on the planet. I half gasp, half laugh at the library. "Now that's just showing off."  
"Told yah." He smirks.  
He pushes a button by the door and it slams shut. "Now, Miss...?" he wants me to end the question.  
"Oswald." I finish.  
He looks at me, "Wait, what?"  
There is a pound on the door. He jumps up and runs to one of the shelves. "Grab a book!"  
"Why?"  
"We need weapons," he smiles.  
"Weapons?"  
"Arm yourself with the best weapon in the universe!" He raises his hands with a smile from ear to ear. "Books!"  
I laugh, and run towards one of the shelves. There is a book on a stand that reads "History of the Time War".  
I turn around to make sure he isn't there and I open the book, and read a few pages.  
I chuckle, "Wow." I continue to read, but feel horrified once I do. The detail on the pages, describing the war. The race called the Daleks. I feel tears fall down my face.  
"Mel! Come on! Help me!" I hear his voice echo through the library. I quickly wipe away the tears then grab some books on the shelves and throw them to the Doctor who has round, orange glasses on. He is tearing through every book, just flipping the pages like a flip book. "Nothing!"  
"How the hell are you reading so fast?" I laugh.  
"Time Lord," he looks at me, trying to be serious with his dumb glasses on. "Duh?"  
"Mhm." I continue to look around for any books. Then, I look in "S". There is a book that reads "Scatterrocks".  
"Doctor!" I grab the book and chuck it towards him. He grabs it and flips through it.  
"Oh-ho-ho!" He chuckles, reading it again. "Come on, quickly!" He stands up and opens the doors.  
He runs out the door and passed the surprised Scatterrocks. I watch him, just as surprised as them. They turn back to me and hiss.  
"Uh, nope." I mumble before sprinting towards them. I jump down to the floor and land on my stomach, sliding under their legs. I stumble back up and run towards the Doctor who is waiting for me at another doorway.  
I run down the entry way and into a giant swimming pool. I fall into it, struggling to swim back up. Once I break air, I take a giant breath.  
"Melanie, get over here!" The Doctor is on the other side of the pool. He is holding out his hands to the water for me to grab. I swim as fast as I can towards him. The Scatterrocks are now in the room.  
I am hulled out of the pool and the Doctor pulls a switch as the Scatterrocks jump into the pool to swim towards us. The pool explodes with bubbles, the air erupting to the surface. I watch as the Scatterrocks scream, then sink to the bottom, electric sparks gliding at the surface of the water.  
I am breathless, but I still speak, "What did you do?"  
"I gave them a taste of their own medicine," he smiles. "I increased the sound waves by 1000%, paralyzing them like their prey."  
"But why didn't it effect us?"  
"I only enhanced it in the water!" he starts to make motions with his hands.  
I laugh, still breathless. I hug him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
He hugs me back, a little awkward at first. I squint my eyes closed and stay in this state for a few moments, then we step away.

* * *

"Doctor," I pause. We are back in the main console room. He is walking around the console, examining buttons. "What's the Time War?"  
He looks back at me with surprise, "What?"  
"I saw a book called The Time War. It said something about Daleks, and your race..."  
He looks at me, his eyes squinted a bit, then he steps towards me.  
"I'm sorry," I put my hands behind my back. "I know what its like being alone."  
He smiles, and puts his hand on my shoulder. "So, tell me about you." He spins around and runs to the stairs and sits down.  
"What about me?" I ask him, leaning against the console.  
"Your last name, Oswald," he begins, looking down at his knees. "What is it?"  
"It's not my real name," I say. "It's my adoptive name."  
He nods and stands up, running to the console and tapping me on the head.  
"Scale 1-10!" He says to me. I smile at him.  
"What?"  
"Scale 1-10, how much do you want to stay?" he asks.  
"Is everyday like this with you?" I chuckle. "Near death experiences with aliens from all over the universe?"  
"And other universes," he adds in.  
I laugh, looking down at my hands.  
"Give me a day, just one day to think about it." I offer.  
He seems hurt, then nods, "Okay, I'll drop you back off."  
"London, England," I say, then continue. "On Earth. In the Solar System, in the Milky Way Galaxy."  
He starts to laugh, but I never get to finish. The TARDIS moans, then we are flying across space, jolting around by the railings once again.

* * *

I climb back through my window and close it, watching the Police Telephone Box evaporate into thin air.  
"Melanie!" I hear my sister come up the stairs. "Where are you?"  
"In here!" I yell.  
The door bursts open, "We have been looking everywhere for you!" my sister comes in, her face filled with worry. Her accent makes me laugh.  
"Clara, I'm fine, really."  
"You sure?" she asks, grabbing my face with her gentle hands. "You weren't here an hour ago! Where were you?"  
I lie, "In my closet," I scramble for a better excuse. "I was looking for my scrapbook."  
"Oh, okay," she sighs, standing up. "I was really worried."  
I get up from my chair and leap at her, hugging her. She seems surprised, but wraps her arms around me. "I know you took me in, but adopted sister, or no, you still mean a lot to me," I said to her.  
"Why are you all of a sudden being nice to me?" she asks. "That never happens!"  
She laughs, then puts me down and walks to the door. "We are eating brownies," she adds. "Want to join us?"  
"You bet!" I run passed her and she chases me down the stairs to my dad, and I sit next to him and my sister.

* * *

**SISTERS BABY! I love Clara so much that I just... She had to be in it. Like, had to! There isn't even a reason why I can't put her in here, you know?  
Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! My brain was buzzing with ideas and I had to write it all down in this chapter! So, I hope you liked it!  
Thanks for the Follows and the Favorites! It means a lot!  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

_**"Clara, she's my sister..."  
"You make me so mad sometimes!"  
"Doctor, can we please drop her off somewhere?"  
"CLARA! DOCTOR!"**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4, everyone! I hope you liked the Scatterrocks chapters. I came up with it all on my own. Thanks for reading! Long LONG chapter now!  
What happened last time... duh duh DUH!**

_The door bursts open, "We have been looking everywhere for you!" my sister comes in, her face filled with worry. Her british accent makes me laugh.  
"Clara, I'm fine, really."  
"You sure?" she asks, grabbing my face with her gentle hands. "You weren't here an hour ago! Where were you?"  
I lie, "In my closet," I scramble for a better excuse. "I was in my secret room."  
"Oh, okay," she sighs, standing up. "I was really worried, you know?"  
I get up from my chair and leap at her, hugging her. She seems surprised, but wraps her arms around me. "I know you took me in, but adopted sister, or no, you still mean a lot to me," I said to her.  
"Why are you all of a sudden being nice to me?" she asks. "That never happens!"  
She laughs, then puts me down and walks to the door. "We are eating brownies," she adds. "Want to join us?"  
"You bet!" I run passed her and she chases me down the stairs to my dad, and I sit next to him and my sister._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I am laying down on Clara's bed, reading a magazine that was strewn on her dresser. She comes up the stairs, holding a blue phone to her ear and saying, "Pick up, pick up," repeatedly.  
Clara invited me to stay with her while she watches Mr. Maitland's kids, Artie and Angie. They're nice...ish, but I don't think they really like me.  
Then, she whips her head up that was resting on her arm. She starts to talk back to the person on the other line, "Ah, hello! I can't find the internet."  
I look up from my magazine and roll my eyes and laugh mockingly at her before whispering to her, "Are you serious?"  
She swats at the air, telling me to shush. I make a defensive face and hold up my two index fingers as a surrender before going back to the magazine.  
She starts talking again, "Its gone, the internet. I can't find it anywhere, where is it?"  
I start to listen in onto the conversation, laughing hysterically inside my head. "Yes, why don't I have the internet?"  
"I've got half passed three. Am I phoning a different time zone?"  
Pause.  
"Will it show up on the bill?"  
Pause.  
"The woman in the shop wrote it down. It's a helpline, isn't it? She said its the best helpline out there. In the universe, she said."  
Pause, but she shrugs.  
"I don't know, the woman in the shop."  
Pause.  
"So, why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it, just, sort of..." she pauses, motioning to her computer on the white desk, "be there."  
_Long _pause.  
"Hold on. Um..." she flicks her bottom lip with her teeth, making a popping noise. "Wifi..." she stretches the word so long that I can't tell its the same one.  
Pause again.  
"It's asking me for a password."  
Angie comes up the stairs and hangs on the door frame, looking at me, then to Clara, "Is it okay if I go and see Nina? You can call her mum."  
Clara looks up from the computer with the phone on her shoulder. Angie looks at me and fake smiles before Clara says, "Sure."  
Then she adds in a whisper, but I can still hear it, "Invite Mel next time you want to do something, kay?"  
Angie rolls her eyes and starts to walk out of the room.  
"What's the password for the internet?" Clara adds, looking around the corner.  
"RYCBAR123," Angie says before walking down the stairs.  
Clara jumps up from the chair and runs around the corner, "How am I supposed to remember that?"  
There is a long sigh from Angie before she explains it to Clara. I don't hear the whole thing, but Clara comes back and slumps into the chair.  
"Hold on, just a mo," she sighs before she starts to type. She says the password out loud as she types, "Run You Clever Boy And Remember," she finishes, then starts to type the numbers, "One."  
_Oh my God, can we physically type any slower?  
_"Two. Three," she jumps and holds the phone from her ear, "Don't shout."  
She looks back at the screen. She typed it wrong. "Now you made me type it wrong, its thrown me out again. What do I do? How do I get back in?" she says, scrolling back through the Wifi name list. She chooses a Wifi that I can't read from the bed, and a bunch more names pop up under it as soon as she chooses the first one. I decide that the conversation is boring, so I go back to my magazine.  
"Its just a, um, a thing to remember the password. Run you clever boy and remember..." she looks around the room, "Hang on."  
She gets up from the chair and goes downstairs where the door is erupting with knocks.  
"Hello, yes! I hear you! YUP!" she says, going down the stairs. "Uh-Huh! Hello?"  
I sigh and try to drown her out. There are muffled voices at the door.  
_Must be a stupid sails person. _I decide in my head.  
After a few minutes, the door slams and Clara begins to come back upstairs, but stops when the banging on the door starts again. I get out of the bed and peek around the corner. She is sitting on the stairs.  
The voice behind the door says, "Please, I just need to speak to you."  
I stay in the doorway, peeking around the door. Clara stands up and goes to the small screen by the door and talks into the microphone to the person on the other side.  
"Why are you still here?" she demands. "Why are you here at all?"  
"Oi, you phoned me," the voice snaps back.  
_I know that voice..._  
"You were looking for the internet," he continues.  
"That was you?" Clara asks, surprised.  
"Of course it was me!"  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
"I just happened to be in the neighborhood, on my mobile phone," I faintly see him spin around through the weird glass door and point to a large blue object.  
"When you say 'mobile phone', why do you point at that blue box?"  
I cover my mouth and start to laugh into it.  
Clara glares at me.  
The Doctor is outside. "Because its just a surprisingly accurate description," he finally says, sounding a bit cross.  
"Okay, we're finished now," she taunts before turning off the screen.  
His voice is muffled, then his shadow on the door is gone. I smile at Clara and retreat back to her room.  
I laugh and slump onto the bed and look up at the ceiling. I cover my face with my hands and breathe harshly into them. _She had no idea... _I laugh again.  
I hear a door slam, but I ignore it. I keep thinking of the look on Clara's face.  
"Mel?" I hear her call.  
"Yeah?" I yell down the hall.  
"Was that you?" she asks.  
"No," I sit up. "I am in your room." I pause, "Wasn't that you?"  
She doesn't answer, but I hear her talking again, "Hello."  
Then, there is a girl voice, "Hello."  
"Are you a friend of Melanie's?" she asks. She sounds nervous.  
"I am a friend of Melanie's," the girl mimics. Her voice sounds... weird.  
"What were you doing upstairs?"  
"I was upstairs."  
_Okay, this is creepy._ I get up from the bed and look around the doorframe. There is a girl in a pink dress with her hair in a braided bun.  
"I know you don't I?" Clara finally asks after a pause that seems like a lifetime.  
"You know me," the girl says. "Don't you?"  
Clara makes a small gasp. She glances at me, but I slightly shake my head and lift up my shoulders.  
The girl turns her head, weird wiring sounds coming from her. Clara is slowly backing away.  
I watch, scared to move as the girl's head turns to the side. The back of her head vanishes, to show a scoop down to her skull. It looks like metal. Her head continues to spin, then it stops when it is completely turned around.  
"Mel! Go!" Clara yells. The machine girl buzzes and beeps, then a light shoots from the back of her head and at Clara's face.  
I scream.

* * *

I sit next to Clara. She is lying on the floor unconscious. "Please wake up! Clara!" I yell. I feel tears coming down my face.  
Then I hear the squeak of the TARDIS doors and the Doctor runs back up to the door. "Clara!"  
"_Hello?__" _I hear Clara's voice come from the machine.  
"What?" I whisper. I look down at her and hold her face in my hands.  
"See, look its me!" the Doctor chuckles. "De-monked! Sensible clothes! Um, can I come in now?" he asks.  
"_I don't understand._" I hear her voice again.  
"Can't you just open the door?"  
_"I don't know..."_  
"Well of course you can!" the Doctor states.  
_"...where I am. I don't know where I am?" _she starts to breath heavily. _"Please tell me where I am! I don't know where I am!" _Then I hear the sound of his sonic screwdriver, then the door bursts open.  
"Melanie! What are you doing here?" he asks, looking down at Clara.  
I can't talk, but he pushes me back from her. He puts the sonic screwdriver to her face like he is scanning her.  
"Please help her," I manage to squeak.  
He looks to the machine girl on the stairs. The screen shows Clara, her face on the screen. She is in her room, looking around.  
I run upstairs and push passed the machine. I look through her room. She isn't there. _But how could she be here? _I ask myself. _She was just downstairs..._  
Then, the Doctor is in the room, pointing the screwdriver around. he finds her laptop and closes it shut, saying, "Oh no you don't!" before running back down the stairs.  
I follow him, but stop when I realize the girl on the stairs is now a robot looking spoon head. He sits down next to her and starts to rapidly type on the computer. I stand at the top of the stairs. I can feel my eyes are puffy with tears, and I wipe them away, watching as he types.  
"Not this time, Clara. I promise," he mumbles.  
He stops typing. He puts his two fingers to Clara's neck and feels for her pulse. The robot beeps again, then the light shoots back at Clara. She takes a deep breath, then turns over, coughing.  
"Clara!" I run down the stairs to her.  
"It's okay! It's okay! You're fine, you're back," he kisses her on the forehead. "Yes you are, yes you are!"  
I fall to my knees next to her and shake her shoulder, "Clara!"  
"She's fine," the Doctor says, reaching out and grasping my shoulder.  
My face turns from relief to anger, and I slap him across the face. "Where the _hell _have you been?" I demand.  
"Sorry?" he gasps.  
"Its been six months! Six months, and I told you one day! Where the _hell _have you been?" I stand up, towering over him.  
"Oh, that's why your taller, and older looking..." he trails off.  
I slap him again, but regret it instantly. "I'm 13 now! You missed my birthday!"  
"Well!" he shouts, standing up. "I'm glad to know that you still have that stubborn personality of yours!"  
He smiles, holding out his arms. I laugh, and jump into them, hugging him tight.  
"Oh," I sigh into his shoulder, "You could not have come at a better time."  
"I always know when my friends are in trouble."

* * *

The Doctor carries Clara up the stairs and puts her in her bed. I tuck her in as he runs back downstairs to grab something else. He comes back with a pitcher of water, mugs, cookies, and a bundle of flowers. He grabs the pitcher of water and pours water into one of the glasses. He puts the bundle of flowers in the other and places them orderly on the end table.  
"Ha!" he says, spinning around and putting a plate on the table. He unwraps a packet of cookies and sniffs them. He breathes out with delite then empties them onto the plate. He takes one bite of one cookie, then puts it back like Santa Claus.  
_I knew he was Santa... _I snicker inside.  
He walks over to her bookshelf and looks at the many books stacked neatly. He takes out one book that reads, "101 Places to See".  
"Careful with that!" I reach out to him over the bed, trying to grab it away. He holds it up from me. I stop, looking sternly at him. "She really cares about that."  
He nods, smiling, "Don't worry." Then, he opens the book and reads the ages that are written in. I wait for him to put it down. I turn around just to look around the room. When I turn back, he is holding up the giant maple leaf. He licks it, then flinches like a dog when he smells a stink bug.  
I gasp loudly, pointing at it. He looks at me, high with alert. "Please," I breath, "please put that back... She will literally kill you."  
The Doctor obeys, slowly putting it down. He closes the book and puts it back. He looks over the bed at sleeping Clara, then begins to walk down. He stops, turning back at me. "You comin'?" he asks, pointing out the doorway.  
I shake my head, my lips tucked back into my mouth. "No," I have my arms crossed over my chest. "I'm staying with my sister right now."  
He smiles, turning back. I hear him whisper to himself, "Sister?"  
I sigh, walking to the bed and laying down next to her. I sigh with relief, knowing that now she is safe, and I slowly close my eyes, until Clara sits up with surprise.

* * *

**WOOH! There is the first chapter with Clara and Melanie together! I really hope you guys liked it! And thanks for reading, commenting, and following/favoriting! Means a lot! ;)  
****Here is what to happen next time! (By the way, this is the same "Whats to Happen Next" as last time! Just cause I haven't incorporated it into the story yet! THANKS A BUNCH!)**

_**_**"Clara, she's my sister..."  
"You make me so mad sometimes!"  
"Doctor, can we please drop her off somewhere?"  
"CLARA! DOCTOR!"**_**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I have completed Chapter 5 for you! Just so you know, ****_NOT EVERY SINGLE ADVENTURE IS GOING TO BE THE ONE IN THE EPISODE! _****I am currently doing the episodes after one of my own adventures. So, its going to go Episode, Mine, Episode, Mine, Episode, Mine and so on and so forth.**  
**So, if you still have ideas or suggestions for something that the characters can do or somewhere they can go, please feel free to say so! Thanks!  
And thanks to:  
****The Writer of FanFiction**** for writing the review! More is coming! Don't worry! ;)**

**And here is what happened last time!**

_**"You comin'?" he asks, pointing out the doorway.  
I shake my head, my lips tucked back into my mouth. "No," I have my arms crossed over my chest. "I'm staying with my sister right now."  
He smiles, turning back. I hear him whisper to himself, "Sister?"  
I sigh, walking to the bed and laying down next to her. I sigh with relief, knowing that now she is safe, and I slowly close my eyes, until Clara sits up with surprise.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

Clara doesn't realize that I am right next to her. She sits up, and reaches for her head. She flinches once she touches a small bump that I can faintly see. She looks to the end table to find the cookies, with one having a bite.  
She swings her legs over the bed. "Clara?" I ask, looking over her shoulder.  
Her head spins around so fast, I think she might have a whiplash. She seems shocked for a moment, then her eyes glow and a smile spreads across her face. She hugs me, and I can't help but hug back.  
"I'm so glad you're okay," I whisper into her shoulder.  
She pulls away. She has a thinking face on. "Where did that man go?" she asks.  
"Um," I pause. _Where did he go? _Then, I hear a dog barking. I smile, "He's outside." I point behind me.  
She stands up and quickly walks over to the window next to her bookshelf. She opens the window and leans out and rests on her arms. "Hello?" she calls out.  
"Hello!" the Doctor says back. "Are you alright?" he asks.  
I squeeze next to Clara, poking my head out. He smiles at me, and I can't help but giggle.  
"I'm in bed," Clara blurts out.  
"Yes," the Doctor quickly agrees.  
"I don't remember going." I laugh again, but slap my hand over my mouth before it escapes.  
"No."  
"What did I miss?" Clara asks, suddenly intrigued.  
"Oh," the Doctor feels inside his jacket. "Quite a lot, actually..." he pulls out a notebook and flips through the pages. "Uh, Angie called," he starts to report all of the phone calls that we had received before we put Clara to bed. "She's going to stay over at Nina's. Apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do, for God's sake, get off her back."  
I snort into my hands, and Clara gives me a glare. _Yeah, I'm getting those a lot now..._  
Then, he flips to another page. "Also, your dad phoned. Mainly about the government," he does motions with his hands again. "He seems very cross with them. I've got several pages on that," he continues to flip through many pages. "I said I'd look into it."  
He lowers the notebook from his face, "I fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine," he points towards the house. "indexed the kitchen cupboards," points to the part of the house that has the dining table. "optimized the photosynthesis in the main flower bed," points to the bedroom downstairs. "and assembled the quadricycle."  
_When did he do all that?_ I ask myself.  
"Assembled the what?" Clara asks with suspicion.  
"I found a dissembled quadricycle in the garage," he answers.  
"I don't think you did."  
I smile so wide that my cheeks start to hurt.  
The Doctor pauses for a minute with a goofy grin, then mumbles, "I invented the quadricycle." He laughs. He looks to Clara, who is just blank.  
"What happened to me?" she asks, looking down at him.  
"Don't you remember?" I wait for her answer.  
She shakes her head, then adds, "I was scared, really scared, didn't know where I was."  
"Do you know now?"  
I slap my forehead.  
"Yes."  
"Well then," the Doctor moves his hands around. "You should go to sleep. Because you're safe now, I promise." He smiles down at the ground. "Goodnight, Clara," he turns around.  
I cough loudly. He looks back, "Goodnight, Mel." I wave with my fingers.  
Clara pushes me into the house and closes the window. Then, she turns back and opens it again, "Are you guarding us?"  
"Well, yes," he puts his hands on his legs and points out his elbows like a super hero. "Yes, I am."  
Clara laughs, "You're seriously going to sit down there, all night?"  
"Yeah, I promise, I won't budge from this spot." He flips his sonic screwdriver in the air before catching it again.  
"Well then," Clara grabs the window handle. "I'll have to come to you!" she closes the window and heads downstairs.  
I follow her down the stairs, but she stops, holding her hand out to me. "Nope, you are staying here."  
"What?" I make puppy dog eyes. "Why?"  
"Because," she is puzzled for a minute. "Just because."  
I drop my shoulders and give a "Seriously?" face. She growls at me as I follow her down to the kitchen, "You make me so mad sometimes..."  
I make a mischievous grin, "I know."  
She sighs before walking to the kitchen, grabbing a dining chair and a making a quick cup of tea. She grabs two mugs and brings them out. I grab the dining chair and follow her outside.  
The Doctor is holding a wrench when we get outside. "I like your house," he comments.  
"It isn't ours," she admits. "I'm a friend of the family's. Mel just comes and stays with me sometimes."  
"You look after the kids," he says. "Oh, you're a governess, aren't you?" he slaps his head with the wrench. "Just like..."  
"Just like what?" Clara hands the Doctor one of the mugs and I put the chair down for her to sit.  
"Just like..." he pauses. "I thought you probably would be."  
Clara switches the chair the other way, her chest resting up against the back rest. I lean against the chair, watching the Doctor examine the robot.  
"So, how do you know each other?" the Doctor asks, taking a long sip from the tea.  
Clara and I look at each other for a long moment. "Um," I start. "Clara, she's my sister."  
"Well, adopted sister," Clara corrects.  
I make a fake smile, "Yeah, adopted." I slowly raise my hand.  
Clara quickly changes the subject, "Are you gonna explain what happened to me?"  
The Doctor sits down in the folding plastic chair, holding the computer on his lap. He leans into us, "There is something in the Wifi."  
Clara adjusts herself in her chair, taking a sip from her tea, "Okay."  
"This whole world is swimming in Wifi," he gestures with his hands. "We are living in a Wifi soup. Suppose something got inside it?" he points to Clara, "Suppose there was something living in the Wifi, harvesting human minds, extracting them!" He clasps his hands together.  
I listen with awe, realizing how quickly he got this information together.  
"Imagine that." I think for a moment, and hold my head like someone is about to take it away. The Doctor smiles at me, then continues, "Human souls trapped like flies in the world wide web," he pauses, looking down. "Stuck forever. Crying for help."  
"Isn't that basically Twitter?" Clara asks, making it funny. She takes a sip of her tea and gives the Doctor a long look like "Come on, that's funny". I snort a little.  
Clara brings her head back when he stops typing and gives her a concerning look. "What's that face for?" she asks.  
"A computer can hack another computer," he realizes. "A living, sentient computer..." he points to Clara, "Maybe that can edit them, rewrite them..."  
"Why are you bringing that up?" I ask.  
"Because a few hours ago, she knew nothing about the internet," he looks back to Clara. "And she just made a joke about Twitter..."  
"Oh," I say.  
"Oh," Clara repeats, but she stretches out the word. "Oh, that's weird. I know all about computers now," she reaches up to her head, "in my head. Where did all that come from?"  
"You were gone for a while, wherever you were, you brought something extra back," he looks back to the computer and holds it up to his face, "which I very much doubt you will be allowed to keep..." He looks around his surroundings before resting his eyes on a man across the street. He quickly stands up and runs to the side of the TARDIS. Clara stands up and I rush to her side.  
The Doctor points to his box, "You, me, and Mel, inside that box now."  
"I'm sorry?" Clara asks. The Doctor comes up to her and moves the chairs, "Look, just get in."  
"The three of us?" Clara asks.  
"Oh, trust me. You'll understand once we get in there."  
"I bet I will," Clara snaps at him.  
"Clara!" the Doctor sounds insulted.  
"Clara, listen to him, get in the box," I push her from behind towards it.  
"Mel, stop. What is that anyway?" Clara asks, grabbing my hands with one of hers. "Why have you got a box?"  
The Doctor tries to interrupt her, pointing at her face, "Clara."  
"Is it like a snogging booth?" she finally concludes.  
The Doctor gives her a disgusted look, "A what?"  
"Is that what you do? You bring a booth?" she brings the cup to her face and starts to take a sip, "There is such thing as too keen."  
I roll my eyes and stand next to the Doctor, grabbing the handle to the TARDIS, about to open it.  
"Mel," she warns.  
The Doctor looks around the neighborhood as lights start to turn on. "Clara, look around you," the Doctor whispers. Clara keeps her eyes on him, but turns her head. She looks to see the lights switching on.  
"What's going on?" Clara holds my hands tighter as I squirm to get out of her grip. "What's happening? Is the Wifi switching on the lights?"  
The Doctor runs his hand through his hair, "Nope, the people are switching on the lights. The Wifi's switching on the people."  
The man across the street starts to buzz, and his head turns around to reveal the spoon-like head. "What is that thing?" Clara asks.  
I peek from around her. "A walking base station," he says.  
"There was one in the house earlier today," I told her. She turned to look at me, then back to the Doctor.  
"I saw a little girl," she corrects us.  
"They must have taken an image from your subconscious," he decides. "Thrown it back at you... Ah!" he slaps his forehead.  
"They blend in," I whisper to myself. "They can be anywhere, huh?"  
The Doctor nods. Clara turns around, letting go of my hands. She scans the neighborhood. She looks behind me, then taps the Doctor on the shoulder.  
"Doctor?" she grabs his arm, "Doctor."  
I turn around to see the entire city, every building. The lights are turning off, one by one. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know," I whisper.  
"Our light are on, everybody else's off. Why?" Clara asks, pointing to the city with her mug. I hear an airplane engine. _Airplanes don't come over the neighborhood..._ I look up and see one turning and heading towards the neighborhood.  
"Some planes have Wifi..." the Doctor mumbles.  
"What?" I ask, stepping next to Clara.  
"We must be one hell of a target right now," he looks to both of us, then back to the plane with a gasp. "You, me, Mel, box, NOW!" he grabs Clara's hand. She immediately reaches for mine, and I am pulled into the box.  
I am catapulted into the TARDIS, "Yes! It's a spaceship!" Clara stops. She looks around in surprise. "Yes, it's bigger on the inside. No!" the Doctor continues. "I don't have time to talk about it!"  
I hold onto the railing as he starts to push buttons and pull levers. "But... But..." Clara moves around the console and looks under the railings and to the continuous rooms. "But... but it's-"  
"Shut up," the Doctor interrupts, running to the other side. "Please, short hops are difficult."  
"Bigger on the inside, actually bigger," she turns to me. "Why aren't you surprised?"  
"Been here before," I am leaning against the railing with my arms over my chest. I have a smug look on my face. "The Doctor and I battled Scatterrocks together."  
Clara stares at me. "She hasn't even seen the library yet!" I yell to him.  
"Stop, Mel! I need to focus!" the Doctor keeps pushing more buttons. He doesn't stop until he throws down one lever and the TARDIS jolts.  
"Right, come on!" he urges, sprinting back to the doors.  
"We're going to go back out there?" Clara exclaims. I run behind her and grab her arm, pulling her closer.  
"We left!" I tell her. "We're not at the house anymore!"  
"It's a spaceship," the Doctor adds. "We flew away."  
"Away from the plane?"  
He laughs, "Not exactly!" he screams and is thrown out the TARDIS doors. We are on the plane with several unconscious people in their chairs. Clara flies out with her mug of tea.  
"How did we get here?" she stops by the bathrooms.  
"It's a ship!" the Doctor is all of a sudden back, and in her face. "I told you!" he grunts as he starts to move through the aisle and to the front. "It's all very stretchy!"  
I fall out of the TARDIS and slam into Clara. I scream as I fall back and forth onto the chairs.  
"Is this the plane?" Clara asks. "The actual plane? Are they all dead?" she spins around. I dodge her hands.  
"No!" I call to her. "The Wifi switched them off!"  
The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the door. He falls onto the seat next to the flight attendant. He pulls himself up and into the cock pit, flailing his screwdriver around the controls.  
The plane is moving so fast towards the lighted neighborhood. I follow Clara, but squeeze passed her and next to the Doctor.  
"What's going on?" Clara pants. "Is this real? Please tell me what is happening?" she screams.  
The Doctor scans the buttons, "I'm the Doctor, I'm an alien from outer space, I'm a thousand years old, I've got two hearts, and I can't fly a plane!" he turns to us, "Can you?"  
Clara is frozen, her hand grasping a handle on the ceiling, "No."  
"Oh, fine," he squeaks. "Well, let's do it together."  
He grabs both of the yokes by the two pilots and yanks them up. I jump in front of Clara and grab his shoulders, pulling with him. He screams with me. Clara grabs my shoulders, and together we pull the plane up.  
The Doctor laughs, and we are flung forward. He cheers as the pilots begin to wake up.  
I laugh and high five him. "Would a victory roll be too showy-offy?" he asks, looking at me.  
I raise my shoulder and raise my eyebrows, "Probably."  
"What the hell is going on?" one of the pilots declares.  
Clara is still frozen, just watching the two of us going on about the plane.  
"Well," he turns his screwdriver back to the controls. "I'm blocking your Wifi, so you're waking up for a start." He pats them on the shoulders, "Tell you what, you wanna drive?" he runs back down the aisle and I skip after him, before grabbing Clara's shoulders and pulling her back just as she was about to take a sip of tea.

* * *

**Do you guys like it that I added my character into the episode? I am still going to make my own adventures, I just thought it would be fun to add her into my favorite episodes! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!  
****I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters!  
Here is what to happen next! TUNE IN!**

_**_**_**"Doctor, can we please drop her off somewhere?"  
"CLARA! DOCTOR!"**_**_  
"Viva Los Vega-"  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"  
_**


	7. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE! Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate every bit of it!**

**The Writer of FanFiction - Me neither once I saw that episode! That's why I had to make it into the story! I hope you like what is instore!**

**And now, Chapter 6! Here is what happened last time:**

_**"What the hell is going on?" one of the pilots declares.  
Clara is still frozen, just watching the two of us going on about the plane.  
"Well," he turns his screwdriver back to the controls. "I'm blocking your Wifi, so you're waking up for a start." He pats them on the shoulders, "Tell you what, you wanna drive?" he runs back down the aisle and I skip after him, before grabbing Clara's shoulders and pulling her back just as she was about to take a sip of tea.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I scamper passed the people on the plane and leap into the TARDIS. The Doctor is at the console, and I am trying to ease Clara back inside. "Come on, Clara," I pull her wrist. "Either stay on this plane or be on the ground," I gesture my hand to the plane, then to the blue box. "Your choice."  
She glares at me, then sighs, walking back into the TARDIS. I watch as she takes a long sip of her tea. I scoot in next to the Doctor and whisper, "Hard to believe there is still tea in there after all of that jumping around."  
He and I laugh together before Clara slams her mug down onto the console, "Okay," she breathes. "When are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on?"  
The Doctor looks at me, "Breakfast." He flips two levers, one up and one down. The TARDIS lands on the ground with a thud. He skips towards the doors with me just behind him.  
There is light barely seeping through the small box windows on the doors. Clara skids after walking around the console to face us. "What? I ain't waiting 'till breakfast!"  
"Clara," I walk over to her, and lead her to the doors. _If I have to do this all the time... _I think to myself. "You don't have to wait."  
"Right," the Doctor says, turning back to the doors. "This is a time machine! You never have to wait for breakfast!" He opens the doors and cheers echo inside the TARDIS from outside.  
"Thank you!" he holds his hands out and bows to the people outside. I laugh and follow, skipping alongside him. I bow, too. "Yes," the Doctor reaches under his jacket and pulls out a fez. "Magic blue box. All donations gratefully accepted!"  
The crowd start to swarm in, putting coins and pounds into the fez. "Roll up! Roll up! Give us your dose!" he encourages them.  
Clara walks up to him. "Pennies, pounds, anything you got," he continues. "Keep collecting," he tells Clara. "We need enough for breakfast!" He hands her the fez and pats me on the shoulders, "Just popping back to the garage."  
"Garage?" Clara asks. I laugh, watching people poor money into the fez. "So, this is tomorrow then?" Clara asks me. I hear an engine. "Tomorrow's come early."  
I nod to her before looking back at the Doctor, who is riding out of the TARDIS with a motorcycle and a side cart.  
"No, it came at the usual time." He has a helmet on with gloves. "We just took a shortcut."  
I go to sit behind the Doctor, but Clara points to the side cart.  
"Oh hell no," I cross my arms. "I am not riding in that." I point to it in defense.  
She ignores me, and sits behind the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his stomach.  
"Doctor?" I ask, stepping in and grabbing the helmet on the seat. "Can we drop her off somewhere?"  
Clara gives me, yet another glare as the motorcycle growls. "Thank you! Thank you!" the Doctor proceeds to amaze the crowd. "Tomorrow, a camel!" he challenges. He grabs the fez from Clara and turns it over. I expect money to fall out, but it appears empty. He gives it to a boy in the crowd, placing it on his head before revving the engine and sailing down the road.  
Clara watches the buildings whiz by as she holds onto him. I cross my arms and pull the goggles down on my face.  
"If you've got a flying time machine, why are we on a motor bike?" Clara asks, peeking over his shoulder.  
"That's a fair question," I agree with her, looking up at the two of them. "Why are we riding this?"  
"I don't like to take the TARDIS into battle," he tell us.  
"Why?" I ask, holding onto the front of the side cart as we pick up speed.  
"My ship is the most powerful one in the universe," he looks to me. "And I don't want it falling into the wrong hands!"  
We keep riding down the road until we reach a little cafe. The Doctor takes the laptop and puts all of our helmets in the side car. "Doctor," I poke his shoulder.  
"Hmm?"  
"What were you saying about my last name?" I put my hands behind my back and play with my fingers. "You said something about it popping up all the time."  
"Oh," he stutters. "Um, it's just a superstition," he puts arm over my shoulder. "How long have you been with the Oswalds?"  
We enter the cafe, Clara holding open the doors for us.  
"Well," I start. "My parents died in a plane crash when I was just a baby. My granny was looking after me, but since I was just a baby, she didn't have the money." I clear my throat. "So, she put me up for adoption. I stayed in there for about three years, and I was around four when my mom, Emily Oswald, came and took me in." I smile a bit. "Clara was always there for me growing up. And, then she said she was going to go and travel, a few years after Mom died."  
I stopped talking once Clara had beckoned us to come to a table out of the little porch. He smiled at me, and I followed just behind him.  
We sit down on a two person table, so I sit on the ground next to Clara and rest my head on her leg. "Mel," Clara stands up. My head shoots up. "I'm going to go get something, want anything?" she pulls out a few pounds from her pocket.  
"Milkshake please."  
"Okay," she does a friendly punch to my arm and then she is in the cafe. The Doctor puts the laptop on the table and starts typing rapidly.  
"Whatcha doin?" I ask, leaning in.  
"Security stuff," he doesn't look at me, his eyes are glued to the screen.  
After a few minutes of silence, Clara is back and with the milkshake. She puts it down on the table and stabs two straws into it. I start to drink it. She extends one of the straws so she can drink it with me on the floor.  
"So," Clara says, swallowing the sweet drink. "if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel in the morning?" she asks, playing with the straw in the milkshake. "What's the point in that?"  
The Doctor doesn't stop typing, but he answers, "Whoever's after us spent the whole night looking for us." He stops typing, and gestures with his hands. "Are you tired?"  
Clara and I say "Yes" at the exact same time. We look at each other for a quick moment, then back to him.  
"Well, then imagine how they feel. They came the long way around."  
He scans the computer screens with his eyes quickly, "They've got to be close," he scratches his big chin. "Definitely London, going by the signal distribution. I can hack their lowest level of their operating system, but I can't establish a physical location," then he scratches his forehead, "the security is too good."  
"Is he an alien?" Clara mumbles to me.  
"Yep," I smile at her and continue to drink the milkshake.  
She nods before taking another sip. "So, what happens once we find them?" she asks. "What happens then?"  
"I don't know," he taps the table with his fingers. "I can't tell the future, I just work there."  
I give him a thumbs up to that sentence with a winked eye.  
"You don't have a plan?" Clara holds her straw.  
"Oh, you know what I always say about plans," he winks back at me.  
"What?"  
"I don't have one."  
"People always have plans," she takes the last sip of the milkshake. The straw slurps.  
_Darnit._  
"Yes, yes I suppose they do," he closes the laptop. "So, how long have you been looking after those kids?"  
"About a year, since their mum died." Clara tries to sip for more milkshake, but its gone. "I have been looking after Mel since they let me stay at their house." She pats my head.  
"Why you?" he asks. "Family friend, I get that, but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you? I mean," he adjusts his posture in the seat. "You don't really seem like a nanny."  
Clara pushes aside the milkshake and grabs the laptop, "Gimme!"  
"Ha!" the Doctor reaches across the puts his hand on the blue surface. "Sorry. What?"  
Clara leans in, "You need to know where they physically are, their exact location?"  
"Yes."  
"I can do it!" she picks it up and holds it away from him.  
"Oi! Hang on," he points to it. "I need that."  
"You hacked the low operating system, yeah?" she presses her finger down on the table. "I'll have their physical location in under five minutes," she looks to the cafe. "Pop off and get us a coffee."  
"I want one!" I raise my hand to her.  
"Fine, get us two coffees," she smiles.  
"If I can't fine them, you definitely can't." He grabs the laptop back, and they start to play "Down by the Banks" back and forth with the laptop.  
"They uploaded me remember?" she argues. "I've got computing stuff in my head!"  
"So do I!"  
"I have insane hacking skills!"  
"I'm from space and the future with two hearts and..." he pauses. "twenty-seven brains!"  
"And I can find them in under five minutes, plus photographs. Twenty-seven?" she adds.  
"Okay," the Doctor thinks again. "Slight exaggeration."  
"Coffee. Go get. Five minutes. I promise." she pulls the laptop out of his hands and puts it on the table, opening it up.  
She starts to type very fast. "Since when are you good at typing?" I ask, watching her fingers dance on the keyboard.  
She stops and pokes her temples, "I've got knowledge!" I smile and watch her work.  
The Doctor looks at his watch, "The security is absolute."  
"It's never about the security. It's about the people." Tabs pop up onto the computer with black backgrounds and yellow fonts.  
"You can't stop her, Doc," I say to him as he stands up. "Let her have this, kay?"  
He starts to walk away angrily, before turning around. He stares at the both of us. "What?" I ask.  
"Sorry, nothing. It's just, she's a nanny and you're homeschooled... Isn't that a bit," he pauses. "Victorian?"  
"What?" I ask. Clara and I exchange a look.  
"Well, you're young. Shouldn't you be doing young things," he starts to dance. "with... with young people?" he does the disco.  
"What, you mean like you for instance?" Clara lifts an eyebrow. "Down, boy."  
I giggle, and cover my mouth with my hand.  
"No, I didn't mean- Shut up!" he blushes, and turns around. He gasps, realizing what it meant.  
I look at Clara and start to laugh. "Nice," I high five her. I rest my head on her lap again.  
"Thanks," I say.  
"For what?" she continues to tap at the keyboard.  
"For everything," I smile. "You are always there for me, and I don't give you enough credit."  
I hear her stop typing, and she pets my head. Then, she picks up my head and holds my face in her hands. "You are my sister, blood related or no."  
I jump up and hug her around the neck. She laughs, then goes back to the computer. I sit down and watch the people around us all of a sudden leave, taking all of their stuff that they had.  
A few minutes have gone by, then Clara laughs and claps her hands together. "What?" I ask, standing up. "What happened?"  
"I know where they are!" she smiles. "I did it!"  
The Doctor comes out of the cafe, an angry look on his face.  
"Doctor! I did it, I found them!" she tells him.  
"You found them?"  
"They're in the Shard! Floor sixty-five!"  
"Floor sixty-five," he clarifies.  
"Are you listening to me, Doctor? I found them!" she yells at him.  
"I'm listening to you, you found them."  
_Oh God..._ The Doctor starts to whir, and I jump in front of Clara as his head spins around.  
"Go away!" I yell, throwing the milkshake glass at it. It shatters across it's chest, but doesn't effect it.  
The light beam shoots out from the head, right through me and at Clara.  
"NO!"

* * *

I grab a chair from the patio and chuck it at the robot. It doesn't budge. "Clara!" I yell, then turn towards the cafe, "DOCTOR!"  
"Mel? Mel!" I hear the Doctor. "Are you alri-"  
I feel tears falling down my cheeks. "It came and it took her again!" I point to Clara. Her head is resting on the table.  
He looks up to see himself as the robot's form. Its head is spun all the way around again, and Clara's voice echoes from it.  
_"Doctor! Melony! Please, please help me! I don't know where I am!"_  
I kick the robot, but the Doctor grabs under my arms and picks me up. I kick at him, "Put me down!" I cry.  
"Mel! Mel, listen to me," he puts he down and spins me so I am looking directly at him. "I will get her back."  
He wipes away one tear with his thumb, and I sniffle. He goes over to the computer and sonics the robot at the same time. He types in something he reads off of it. The robot responds.  
"Test," the Doctor speaks to the computer, and the robot says it at the exact same time. He smiles, and I run over to the computer. He can see through the robot's eyes, and its heading towards the cafe doors.  
I watch as it climbs onto the motor bike and rides along the street.  
Within a few minutes, its at the Shard, but a man with a beard and a hotdog stops us. He straightens his posture, "Really, Doctor? A motorbike?"  
_Seriously? She can't stop with this crap._  
"Hardly seems like you."  
The Doctor speaks into the microphone, "I rode this in the Anti-Grav Olympics in 2074," he pauses, "I came last."  
"The building is in lockdown, I'm afraid you're not coming in."  
"Yeah, like that gonna stop us," I threaten, but he stops me so the robot doesn't speak it.  
"Did you even hear the word Anti-Grav?" he asks. He plunges his hand on the red button on the motorbike before revving the engine and zooming forward. He heads towards the building, and without crashing, ends up driving up the side of the Shard.  
The window crashes as the robot reaches floor sixty-five. I stop watching the screen and go over to Clara. I pull up a chair and sit next to her. I put my hand on hers.  
"Download her," the Doctor keeps talking.  
Pause.  
I speak at the computer, "Download her back into her body right now!"  
The Doctor swats the air, telling me to stop talking.  
"Yes, you can," the Doctor continues to talk.  
Pause.  
"Then download the entire cloud, everyone you have trapped in there."  
Pause.  
"Yes, those still with bodies to go home to, would be free!"  
Pause.  
"They'd be released from a living hell, it's the best you can do for them. So give the order."  
Pause.  
"'Cause I'm going to motivate you." he smiles. "Any second now."  
Pause.  
"I didn't."  
Pause.  
I let go of Clara's hand and go over to the computer to watch.  
"I'm still at the cafe, I'm finishing my coffee." the Doctor takes a sip of his coffee. "Lovely spot."  
"What are you talking about?" the woman on the screen asks.  
"You hack people... but me, I'm old fashioned." the look on the woman's face is enough to know that she is down-right scared. "I hack technology, here is your motivation!" He swipes the keyboard, then presses the Enter button.  
The woman falls to the floor next to the desk, "No! Not me!"  
I smile as the light hits her face and she passes out.  
I walk back to Clara and stroke her hair that is hanging on her shoulders. Then, the Doctor closes the laptop and Clara takes a deep breath.  
He pats her on the head, then heads into the cafe. "Clara?" I ask.  
She slowly opens her eyes, and smiles at me. "Where did the Doctor go?"  
I look around, then shrug. She looks alert, then stands up.  
"Well, glad to know you're okay, then," I snap.  
She looks back at me, then hugs me so tight I think I hear a bone crack.  
"I just want to go home," I say after she releases me.  
"Me, too. Long day?"  
"Long day..."

* * *

**Alright! There is chapter 6! Okay, so chapter 7 will take longer because its my own plot thing, so... yeah, I need to think it over THANKS!  
****STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

_**"Aw! It's a fox!"  
_**"Viva Los Vega-"  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
"But, it's just a statue."**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyo everyone! Here is Chapter 7! And thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing on my story! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Guest - Thanks! That really means a lot to me when my readers enjoy the story so much! =D  
Guest - I will totally write more! I love writing! (If you didn't know ;D) and thanks! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**

**HERE IS WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!**

_**She slowly opens her eyes, and smiles at me. "Where did the Doctor go?"  
I look around, then shrug. She looks alert, then stands up.  
"Well, glad to know you're okay, then," I snap.  
She looks back at me, then hugs me so tight I think I hear a bone crack.  
"I just want to go home," I say after she releases me.  
"Me, too. Long day?"  
"Long day..."**_

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

I hear the groaning of the TARDIS, then peek out of Clara's window to see the box fading in, then out. Anger spreads through me. I stomp downstairs and open the door, leaning up against the doorframe.  
Clara steps out of the TARDIS with a ring in her hand. I walk over to them, "Doctor!" I yell. "How could you bring her and not me?"  
"Oi, you were doing your homework!" he holds up his hands in defense.  
"Shut up, no I wasn't!" I turn on Clara. "Today was a lesson about astronomy, and I was so phsyced about it! You said you would teach me astronomy today!"  
"Mel," she begins, putting the ring back on her finger.  
"And how awesome would it have been if I had my lesson in _space_?" I continue. "Since no one else has that opportunity."  
She opens her mouth to speak again.  
"Just, don't," I say, shaking my head. "I would've invited you if he came back." I snap. I run passed her and towards the house, then stop. "You always tell Angie to include me on stuff," I clench my fists to keep myself from screaming. "But you don't realize that you are the one who needs that talk."  
"Melony!" Clara yells after me. I run inside the house and slam the door. I go upstairs and lock Clara's door, flopping on the bed and screaming into the pillow.  
I hear the TARDIS and wind blows in my hair. I lift up my head to see it fading into the room. Once it is clearly visible, the Doctor pokes out his head and holds out his hand. "Clara says that she is sorry, and wants you to have your own adventure today."  
I sit up, crossing my arms. "Where did you guys go?"  
He sighs, "I took her to the Rings of Akhattan, an ancient civilization who worships a parasite god."  
"See?" I point to him, "That sounds awesome! And I didn't get to go!"  
"It was dangerous," he defends.  
"Do you even know who you are talking to?" I challenge.  
"So, are you coming or not?" he asks, reaching his hands out farther.  
I stretch my head to attempt to see inside the TARDIS. "Is she in there?"  
"Nope," he smiles. "Just us."  
I grin and run to the door, unlock it, then scurry into the TARDIS. The familiar patterns over the console are enough to lift my spirits.  
"So," he skips to the console. "Where to?"  
"Somewhere with lots of stars," I say.  
"Right then," he throws down a lever. "Geronimo!" he shouts with excitement. I hold onto the console, screaming with delight as we plunge into the unknown.

* * *

"I'm going to go change," I walk up one of the stairs. I am wearing a pink tank top with polkadot pajama pants. "Where is the wardrobe, again?"  
"Second stairwell, to your..." he pauses, licking his finger like he is testing the wind. "Left."  
"Thanks," I run up the stairs and turn to the left. The wardrobe is filled with thousands of outfits. There are only women or girl clothes in the wardrobe. _Where does he keep his stuff?_  
The only outfit that I see that could possibly fit a man if a monk costume that is thrown on the floor. I run through the outfits and choose a pair of overalls with a cute yellow, brown, and blue flannel.  
I throw my pajamas onto a hanger and run out of the wardrobe and back to the Doctor.  
He is wearing a detective hat with a smoke pipe in his mouth.  
I laugh, "What?"  
"We are going to New York!" he cheers.  
"New York?"  
"Yeah!" his smile is so big.  
"You can't really see stars with all the buildings."  
"We can if we go to central park! In 1975!"  
I smile and jump down the stairs, nearly falling when I hit the bottom. The Doctor opens the doors and I skip out with him.  
We end up in a graveyard.  
"Central Park?" I joke. I look at the Doctor, who is standing by two graves, staring back from one to another. "Doctor?"  
He jumps in front of one grave, as if he was trying to block the names.  
"We-" he stutters. "We're not in 1975," he admits. He wipes his eyes. "Come on, back into the TARDIS!"  
"What does the grave say?" I walk over to one. _In Loving Memory __Rory Arthur Williams Aged 82._ Below, it read another name, _And his Beloved Wife, Amelia Williams, Aged 87. _I try to read the one he is hiding, but I can't make out the names.  
"Who were they?" I ask, looking at him.  
I have never seen him so sad. His eyes are becoming puffy and his nose is starting to run. "Old friends of mine..." he begins.  
"What happened to them?" I look back at the grave.  
"They died."  
"No duh, Sherlock," I snap, but I immediately regret it. "Sorry, how?"  
"Angels."  
"Angels?" I think he is joking. "Really?"  
"Yes, really, now get back into the TARDIS."  
I come to a realization. "Is this what happens?"  
"Does what happen?"  
"Someday, we just die right before your eyes, and then, you burry us," I look into his big brown eyes. "And then you go right to another companion, like me and Clara."  
He looks down at the ground.  
"Are we going to end up like that?" I point to the grave.  
"No," he steps towards me. "I promise that I will protect you. And I will never let anything happen to you, again."  
"Again?"  
"Come on!" he changed the subject. "You wanted to see stars! Lots of them!"  
I smile, "Good, now let's go!" I jump into the TARDIS. "Why did the TARDIS bring us there?"  
"I don't know," he follows me in and closes the doors. He pats the console, "Why did you bring us there, old girl?"  
"Okay, 1975!" I saw, leaning onto the console.  
"Yes! The year of the Rabbit!" He jumps down the stairs and under the console. "I need my special jacket for this!"  
I laugh and look around the console and see the screen. There is a picture of the graveyard, with the grave that he tried to hide. I squint my eyes, trying to read the really old writing. _Melo... sten... ald...  
__Oh my God... _I grab my screen with my hands, trying to read it more clearly. I stop when the Doctor comes back from under the controls. I run away from the screen and play with random buttons.  
"What are you doing?" he panics and runs over to me.  
"I'm just-" he cuts me off, trying to fix whatever I did.  
"Okay, nothing happened," he breathes.  
Then, he pulls one of the levers and we thud against the ground.  
We come out of the TARDIS to see Central Park. "Nicely done, Doc,"  
"Says Marty McFly," he teases before running through the grass. "So, tonight is the night of the Quadrantid Meteor Shower!" he sits down and lays on his back. The sun is just starting to go down through the trees. "They will pass right through here!"  
"Man, is every adventure going to be me seeing a meteor shower?" I remark, laying down next to him.  
"Oi, I thought you liked these," he gestures to the sky.  
"Of course I do! I love them!"  
He talks about the galaxies with such enthusiasm. I listen to every detail, but there is so much, that I can't keep track.  
Then, there is a light across my face. "It's starting," he says.  
I lean my head back onto my hands, watching as the meteors fly through the sky on an endless journey. They mesmerize me.  
"So, I'm guessing some sort of alien is going to come out of nowhere and ruin the experience, huh?" I turn my head to the Doctor, but he's gone. I sit up, "Doctor?"  
"Shh!" he snaps. He is watching a statue that is across the park. It looks like an angle, with giant wings. It's hands are covering its face.  
"What are you doing?" I stand up and walk to him. I hear a thud, and turn around. There is another one, right next to the TARDIS. _That wasn't there before... Was it?_  
Its hands are down by its hips, the eyes completely blank.  
"Mel, keep your eyes on them," he points to the one by the TARDIS without turning his head or looking away. "Don't blink, okay?"  
"But, its only a statue." I turn back to him.  
"A statue when you see it, yes, but now look," he says.  
I look back to see the angel right over me with a squinted up face and sharp nails like claws. I scream, backing up. I end up backing into the Doctor,  
"They're everywhere," he starts turning around, and I do the same, doing circles back to back. There are at least five that I can see. We keep ours eyes on them.  
"What are they?" I ask, fear tangled in my voice.  
"Weeping angels," he turns his head back and forth to multiple angels. "Dead-lock life from, they can only move if you aren't looking. So keep your eyes on them."  
"Are these the things that killed Amelia and Rory?" I pant.  
"Yes."  
"What do they do?"  
"When they touch you, you get sent to a different time, and they feed off the days that you would have had in your original timeline," he explains quickly.  
"Fantastic," I say sarcastically, but can't help but supress a smile. "God, I love this."  
"Well, you shouldn't," he pulls out his sonic and points it at the angels, hoping that will have some effect on the beats. "Uh, nope," he says, putting it away. "Back away from them and into the TARDIS," he instructs. He grabs a piece of bark that is lying on the grass. He stabs the air like he is having a sword fight.  
"Doctor! Come on!" I yell, running into the TARDIS.  
One angel stops right at the doors, stopping him from coming in. I blink and its inside, its angry face staring me down. I scream, and the doors close. "Doctor!"  
The TARDIS wheezes, then leaves Central Park. I am all alone in the TARDIS with a weeping angel.

* * *

**Yeah, I kinda had to add the angels in here. And the graveyard. It was just so fitting! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**NEWS! I am adding a character that will be Mel's really good friend (might be best friend) but I need some help with her or him! If you have an idea for a character, go ahead and write it down in Reviews! Leave the name, personality, and looks! THANKS!  
I hope you all enjoy the chapters to come! SEE YAH!**

_**"Doctor! There is an angel in the TARDIS!"  
_**"Aw! It's a fox!"  
_**"Viva Los Vega-"  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
**_**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I have completed Chapter 8! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
And I am sorry I haven't posted this chapter earlier! I have had school, and have been busy with other stuff! SO, I have decided to post chapters on Saturdays, no later.**

**Guest(s) - Thanks so much for all the reviews! And don't worry! The next chapters will be updated! I am just... You know, busy! =P**

**OH MY STARS! You guys, today is Season 8 Premiere! #DeepBreathDay ! CAN'T WAIT!**

**Here is what happened last time... MWAHAH!**

_**"Doctor! Come on!" I yell, running into the TARDIS.  
One angel stops right at the doors, stopping him from coming in. I blink and its inside, its angry face staring me down. I scream, and the doors close. "Doctor!"  
The TARDIS wheezes, then leaves Central Park. I am all alone in the TARDIS with a weeping angel.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_How come every time we travel, we get attacked by some sort of alien creature? _I ask myself, watching the angel closely. I stare right at its eyes, like a staring contest.  
"Mel!" I hear the Doctor.  
"Wait, what?" I don't look away from the angel.  
"Mel! Can you hear me?" there is a pause, "Press the purple button next to the spinning lever!"  
I reach behind me without taking my eyes off the angel and feel for the lever. Once I have hold of it, I move it to the left and press down on a small button. _I hope that was the right one... _"Doctor?" I yell.  
"Ah! Mel!" I hear a panicked voice.  
"How are you taking to me?" I ask.  
"Oh, headset in my pocket. I have it just in case of emergencies, like this one," he says with a chuckle. "And the time where a building had a second floor that ended up being a crashed ship..."  
"What?"  
He changes the subject, "Where is the angel?"  
"Right in front of me!" My eyes are starting to water. I think, then begin to blink one eye at a time.  
"Don't stare into the eyes!" he says. There is a muffled screech, then his voice is back. "Mel?"  
"Why not the eyes?"  
"The angel will climb inside of you like a virtual screen," he explains. "Now, if that happens, you have to hide and close your eyes."  
I nod, but I know he didn't see that, "Okay," I clarify.  
"Grab the headset that is under the console. There will be a hidden door, and there will be clothes and a bunch of bow ties."  
I laugh, "Bow ties..."  
"Grab the headset, and turn it on." he interrupts my chuckle.  
"'kay!" I back away from the frozen statue, keeping my eyes locked to it. My feet hit a divet, knowing that I have reached the stairs. I slowly back down them, and run once the angel is out of sight. I whip around, my short hair flying through the air. I quickly scurry to the hidden door and dig through the clothes. There are bow ties are layer out across the clothes. I find the headset and put it over my ears, holding down the button.  
I turn around and the angle's finger is on my shoulder. I scream, and I feel as if my body has been ripped apart.  
"Mel?" I hear the Doctor say. I open my eyes. I am sitting down in an alleyway. There is a stray black cat rummaging through a dumpster and young boy and an old man with a grocery cart.  
My ears are ringing and my head starts to hurt. I squint my eyes closed and rub the back of my head. "Hello?" I moan.  
"What happened?"  
"It touched me, and..." I trail off. "I don't know, now I'm in an alley!" I sigh with annoyance, "Let me guess, that's bad?"  
"Oh, very bad, Mel..." he says. There is a crack from his end of the line.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"I can't keep track of six angels at a time!" he screams.  
"Wait, how do we still have connection?" the man is now staring at me, his eyes glued to the thing I am talking into.  
"The TARDIS has locked the signal, so wherever you are, we can still talk," he explains.  
I look around, watching the buildings. They lean in my vision as if they are about to fall on top of me. I shake my head, squinting my eyes. "So, how can I get back?"  
"Well," the Doctor pants heavily. "The TARDIS has locked onto your signal, so..." he makes a grunting noise. "If I could just get the TARDIS, I could home in on you."  
"So, how long do I have to wait?" I ask.  
"About five minutes!" I hear the TARDIS doors squeak from his end of the line. I hear short breathes, then he pulls the lever.  
"Doctor! There is an angle inside the TARDIS!" I yell into the mic.  
"No there isn't," he interjects.  
_What happened to it?  
_"Okay, I'm coming for yah! GERONIMO!" he screams. The sound of the TARDIS erupts into my ears from the headset, but the TARDIS is nowhere in sight.  
"Doctor?"  
"Coming outside!" he says.  
"Wait, I don't see the TARDIS," I tell him, looking around. I slowly stand up, scratching my head.  
The squeak of the doors come again. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "You are right over there."  
I turn around, but there is no Doctor, no TARDIS. "No, no I'm not."  
"Doctor!" I hear a voice come from the line. "Mel?" he asks.  
"Doctor, what's happening?" I ask, but he is wrapped into the other conversation.

* * *

I sit in the corner, stroking my now long hair as it falls over my shoulder. I am wearing ratty clothes, made of cloth I found in the dumpster the old man had showed me. The only thing to eat were the bits found either on the ground or the dumpster.  
Then, I hear the TARDIS. I laugh, standing up and cheering into the air. It fades in, then out until it stops right in front of me. The man with the bow tie pops out of the doors.  
"Doctor!" I greet him.  
"Mel! Mel?" he asks, stepping towards me. "You're old! You're supposed to be fourteen year old Melanie, the one I was just talking to."  
"You still are!" I hear a muffled voice in his headset.  
"Wait, you're talking to me?" I point to the speaker. The Doctor nods, and my face turns hard and stern. "That conversation was four years ago!" I yell.  
"WHAT?" I hear myself.  
"Wait, hang on," the Doctor turns around, his jaw moving up and down. He turns back around, "You're telling me I haven't come to you in four years?"  
"Yes," I cross my arms over my chest. "I heard you talking to someone on the speaker, then the headset died. Been broken ever since."  
"Doctor?" my early version of me asks. "Doctor! I can't... I can't hear you! DOCTOR!"  
The line buzzes.  
"See?" I point to his head.  
"Gah!" he wails his hands in frustration. "This is going to happen all over again!"

* * *

I scream with anger and throw the headset against the wall. The old man looks to me, holding out a piece of dirty bread, "Here, little girl."  
I smile at him, "It's fine, you have it."  
He nods his thanks, then continues to slowly pick at it. The young boy, about my age, looks at me with confusion, "You got sent here, too?" he has a cockney accent.  
I look back at him, "Yeah,"  
The old man jumps up, his eyes glued to me. He runs up to me and grabs my shoulders, "How do you know about them?" he demands, his eyes hungry.  
"Noah, stop!" the boy yells.  
"I-" I stutter. "I was sent here, by-by the angels!"  
He calms down, letting go of my shoulders. "Sorry," he slides down the wall and sits next to me. "I have been here, alone for so long."  
"Where is here?"  
"New York City, 1948," the boy answers for him.  
My eyes widen at him. "You're kidding?"  
"If kidding is the definition of serious, then yes," he smiles at me.  
I slide down the wall until I am sitting next to the old man. "How long have you been here?"  
"It's going on 47 years," he says, resting his delicate arms on his knees that are curled up by his chest.  
"And you?" I ask the boy.  
"About 4 months."  
"But," I come to a conclusion. "Why are you both still here? Why don't you leave the alley, get a job or something?"  
Noah sighs, "I can't seem to get a job," he explains. "I'm too old, not enough job experience, from this generation, anyway." He laughs, then continues his story, "So, I came back here. I figured that if I was sent here, there might be a way to send me back, to see my family again..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Nah," he swats the air. "Don't worry about it. My kids are probably in their 50s by now."  
I look back to the boy, "So, what's your name?"  
"I'm Braden, but my friends from 2008 called me Scout," he walks over to us and sits next to me.  
"I'm from 2013," I tell him. "America."  
"Wow," he laughs. "How did the London Olympics go?"  
"Oh, they were interesting," I remember. "The entire crowd in the stadium disappeared."  
Braden looks at me, a chuckle rising from his throat, "That's something."  
I nod, "So, Noah, what time are you from?"  
"2058."  
"Woah! Really?" I turn my posture towards him.  
He nods, a small smile growing on his face. "Yeah."  
I laugh, looking down at my hands where my fingers are twirling around each other. "I had a way out," I confess. "But this betrayed me." I grab the broken headset on the ground and show it to them.  
Noah grabs it and examines it closely. Braden is peeking over my shoulder.  
"Yeah, that's broken," Noah clarifies.  
I sigh. Braden lightly punches my shoulder, "We will all get out, don't worry."  
I can't help it. Noah has been here 47 years. How long do I have?  
Then I have a hole ripped into my heart. I will never see Clara again. My older sister, my only friend.

* * *

"Why can't you just go back and rescue the earlier me!" I moan.  
"Because, the TARDIS tracked down your headset, and it's very hard to go back earlier unless we have the alive signal again!" he explains.  
I grunt, crossing my hands over my chest. There are footsteps on the other side of the alley, and Braden comes through the factory smoke. I smile and run up to him, hugging around his neck.  
He laughs, hugging my back with a bag wrapped over her shoulder. "What do you have in there?"  
"Food," he reaches in and pulls out a fresh loaf of bread.  
My smile goes from ear to ear. "Is this real bread?"  
"Yeah, spent all my factory earnings on it."  
I smell the top, the toasted texture massaging my hands.  
"And," he reaches back into the bag. "I bought some new clothes for us." He pulls out rolls of cloth, two are dark gray and green, and one is light pink. "Well, not clothes, but we can make them."  
"They're perfect!" I feel the fabric with my other hand.  
"Sorry," the Doctor peeks his head between us. "Mel, who is this?"  
"This is Braden," I gesture to him with the hand that is holding the bread. "He was the first person I met here."  
"And Noah," Braden says, but there is a sad glow in his eyes.  
"Yeah, Noah. He, uh, died from a disease about 2 months ago..." I tell the Doctor.  
The Doctor grabs the bread from my hands and shoves it back into the bag, along with the cloth. "No time to talk, Mel. We need to get you back home to your sister!"  
"Wait, hold on." I grab the back of his coat. "Who says I'm leaving?"  
"You wanted me to rescue the earlier you..." he trails off. "Why don't you just come?"  
"Because," I loose my smile. "Imagine Clara seeing me. Four years older than she last saw me," I explain. "And my Dad! He'll freak!"  
"I can easily fix tha-"  
"Doctor," I stop him. "If I come with you, will I have to leave Braden?"  
He doesn't respond, he just looks up at the sky like he is thinking.  
I grab Braden's arm. "I am not leaving without my best friend."

* * *

"Melanie!" I hear Braden calling from the end of the alleyway.  
"Yeah?" I call back, running into the smoke.  
He comes through it, a look of pure excitement on his face. "I just got a job at the factory!"  
I smile, laughing with happiness, "That's great, Braden!" I hug him.  
It has been two months since I had last spoken to the Doctor, and he hasn't come yet.  
"Yeah, and they need one more girl!" he explains. "Do you want to do it with me?"  
"Of course I do!" I keep hugging him, my grip around his neck growing tighter.  
"Are you okay by yourself during our work hours, Noah?" Braden asks the old man by the dumpster.  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he speaks with a raspy voice. "Just remember to bring me back somethin'!"  
"You got it, boss!" I say. Braden takes my hand and pulls me down the street. Men and women in fancy clothes glare at us with disgust. One women shrieks at the sight of us, and I stick my tongue out at her. Our clothes had small holes in them, not to mention the dirt that covered them.  
Braden had on long overalls that were too big for him with a flannel that hung out the sides. There is dirt smudges on his face. I am wearing a dress that goes down to my knees, the color of light salmon shining from the fabric. There is a small hole by my kidneys and dirt on my face, just like Braden's. My hair is still a bit short, just barely at my shoulder, but it has grown a little less than an inch.  
Braden stops at a large brick building. It's the movie theatre. He points to all the shows playing and describes what each is about.  
We arrive back at the alleyway about two hours later, once Braden showed me the factory we would be working in and the sun setting. He holds my hand as we reach Noah, who is quivering in the corner with a police officer. He is yelling at Noah, "There are people who saw you steal that bread!"  
"I didn't!" Noah yells in defense. "I swear to the Lord!"  
The officer steps towards Noah, "Hey!" He turns to look at me. "Leave him alone!"  
Braden is clutching my hand, trying to stop me from running at the man.  
"This doesn't concern you."  
I wriggle out of Braden's grip and push the officer. He stumbles up against the wall. "I said leave him alone!"  
"How dare you?" he fixes his uniform.  
"How dare you?" I reflect his accusation. "Picking on an old man who can't even stand!" I point to Noah. "You oughtta be a shamed of yourself!"  
The police officer raises his hand and slaps my face. He has a ring on his finger, and it slices at my skin. I reach at my face as I fall over. There is a small cut just under my eyes.  
I glare at the man.  
Noah hands back the loaf of bread, and the officer nods. He looks back at me and leans down by my face, grabbing the collar of my dress. "Never disrespect me."  
He shoves me back down and I pick myself up after he leaves the alley. Braden comes running to my aide and helps me up. He touches at the cut.  
"Braden, stop! That hurts."  
"You shouldn't have done that, kid," Noah says. "You could've gotten into a lot more trouble."  
"I don't care," I retort. "I know you didn't steal that bread."  
I wipe away the blood that is slowly falling down my face. I sniffle, and wipe the blood on my hand on the wall.

* * *

"What's that cut on your eye?" the Doctor asks me.  
"Oh, it's nothing." I laugh.  
He nudges me with his elbow. Braden and I are eating the loaf of bread while the Doctor plays with the broken headset.  
I look at Braden, who smiles.  
"I, uh, got into a fight..." I snort, laughing as I look down at my hands. "With a police officer."  
"Oh, Mel, that is so you," he chuckles, examining the headset more closely.  
I nod, "Yeah..."  
"Got it!" he yells holding up the headset. "We can go get you now!"  
"Doctor," I say to him as he stands up.  
"Hmm?"  
"Promise me you will take Braden and Noah home, too," I look at Braden. "Just so they can get back home?"  
He nods, "Of course."  
I smile, standing up, I hold out my hand to Braden. I am about to walk into the TARDIS when the Doctor slams the doors in our faces. "Hey! Doctor!"  
"I'm sorry!" he yells from what I assume is the console. "I have to leave you! The TARDIS can't contain two timelines at a time."  
"Wait! Then, then I would never have had this time with Braden? Or Noah?" I yell, pounding on the doors.  
"Yes!" his voice chokes. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."  
The TARDIS makes its noise, and the wind starts to blow in our faces. "No! DOCTOR!"  
I hug Braden tight, crying into his shoulder. "We won't remember any of this."  
"But..." Braden trails off. "I don't want to forget."  
I shake my head, and I kiss him. I close my eyes, and feel as if the world disappears from under my feet and I fall into darkness.

* * *

I hear the moaning, the most amazing sound in the universe. Braden is sitting next to me, wiping the blood from my cut. He looks up, "What is that sound?"  
I laugh, holding my fists up and cheering. The blue box, a box full of magic appears in the alley. Braden's eyes widen, and I put my hand over his shoulder, laughing.  
The Doctor peers out of the doors, "Am I late?"  
I can't stop smiling, and I shake my head, "Nope. Right on time."  
I climb in behind him, but turn around to face Braden and Noah, who are standing side by side. "Well, come on then!" I gesture for them to come in.  
Braden smiles and jumps in, but freezes once he sees the silver console, the writing over the console, and the stairways that lead to different areas of the TARDIS.  
Noah walks right passed him, and doesn't seem surprised.  
"Hold on..." Braden says, running back outside. I look back at the Doctor who is smiling. He has a sort of, sad look in his eyes.  
"It's bigger on the inside!" I hear Braden yell from outside the box.  
"Yup! Now come on!" He jumps in as the noise starts up again.  
I grab Braden's hands, putting them on the railings, "You might want to hold on..."  
We jolt, then we are landed in 2013. I step outside to see London, with Big Ben in the distance.  
The Doctor shows Braden and Noah out. "I know that this isn't where you were before, but there might still be angels in your area." he explains. "Now, off your pop."  
He steps back inside and I look to Braden. "So, this is goodbye, then?"  
Braden smiles, "Yeah, I guess."  
I hug him, sniffling a bit. "I am so glad that my first best friend was you."  
I can feel him smiling into my shoulder. "Me too."  
I let go, running back inside and grabbing a piece of paper before running back out. "Braden!"  
He turns back to me. "Year of technology, you had better have a phone." I quickly write down my number on the paper, and hand it to him.  
He smiles at me, and punches my shoulder lightly, "Told you we would get out."  
"You did..." I hug him again, feeling his little blonde curls.  
"I need to go see my family!" he pulls away and starts to run down the street. "I'll find you again, Melanie Oswald! I promise!" he calls over his shoulder before disappearing behind the buildings.  
I wave to him, even though I know he can't see me. I look to Noah, who is looking down at the ground. "There is a senior center just down the block. You can stay there if you'd like."  
He nods, "Thank you." he coughs before hugging me. "I always knew you were the same person I met before."  
"Who's that?"  
He pulls away. He looks at me. "Don't you remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
Noah is about to speak, but the Doctor pokes his head out. "Come on, Mel! Don't you want to see your sister?"  
"Yeah!" I look back to Noah. "It was nice meeting you and spending my... early New York life with you."  
He nods, "See yah, kid."  
"Be careful, old timer!" I joke before plopping back into the TARDIS.

* * *

I walk into Clara's "house" and slump down on the couch. Clara comes down the stairs and looks at me before gasping. "Why are you so dirty?" she asks, hurrying over to me. "And this cut?"  
"Oh its nothing, I just spent about three months in New York City in 1948, had a fight with a police officer, and apparently fell in love with this boy from 2008."  
Clara's mouth opens to ask a question, then jumps up and looks out the window. "Was he with you?"  
"Nope," I rest my head against the cushion. "He left me there, on accident."  
She is about to talk again, but I interrupt her, "Long story, too tired, and too hungry."

* * *

**There is it! There is Chapter 8! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Thanks for reading!**

**Here is what will happen next time! =)**

**_**_**"Aw! It's a fox!"  
_**"Viva Los Vega-"  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."**_**_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Just so you know, that the Deep Breath premiere was SO INCREDIBLE! It was amazing, I can't explain it! And, the new episode is today!  
I thought it would be cool to post these chapters right when the new episodes are coming out.  
So, here is Chapter 9! Enjoy!  
And thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading!**

**Here is what happened in the last chapter!**

_**I walk into Clara's "house" and slump down on the couch. Clara comes down the stairs and looks at me before gasping. "Why are you so dirty?" she asks, hurrying over to me. "And this cut?"  
"Oh its nothing, I just spent about three months in New York City in 1948, had a fight with a police officer, and apparently fell in love with this boy from 2008."  
Clara's mouth opens to ask a question, then jumps up and looks out the window. "Was he with you?"  
"Nope," I rest my head against the cushion. "He left me there, on accident."  
She is about to talk again, but I interrupt her, "Long story, too tired, and too hungry."**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Clara!" I moan, stretching out her name. "I just want to sleep!"  
She continues to tap on my shoulder. "Come on! First day of school, we have to get ready!"  
I grunt, throwing my face back into my pillow. I mumble throw the pillow's fabric, "Why do we have to start school on a Wednesday?" I pause, throwing my arms up. "That makes no sense!"  
"Come on! I'm teaching, and I have to drive you!" she urges.  
"But high school sucks!" I shout, but its muffled by the pillow.  
Clara pushes my shoulder before walking out the door. "I let you sleep in!"  
"Angie!" she yells through the house. "Artie! Come on!"  
Angie moans. I can hear Clara working frantically downstairs.  
Then, the sound of the TARDIS makes my eyes pop open. I jump out of the bed and run to the small window, releasing the hatch and swinging it open. The blue box is right in front of our driveway.  
I quickly dig through Clara's dresser, grabbing one of her cute sunflower tops and short, capri jeans.  
_Okay, it's weird I can fit in these.  
_I brush out my hair, that is still just brushing my shoulders, since I haven't gotten it cut since the encounter with the angles.  
I run down the stairs, leaving my backpack under my bed. Clara is about to hand me my lunch when she stops me at the door, "Where are you going?"  
"TARDIS, outside, let's go!" I start to run out the door.  
"Oi! Get back in here!" she says. "Its your first day of school!" she argues. "You'll be tired when we get back!"  
"No, this will wake me up!"  
"You are not going with him," she says, packing more food into paper bags.  
"Come on!" I urge. "I'll be super good and I won't wander off!"  
Clara sighs with defeat, "Fine," she glares at me. "At least get your backpack, so he can drop you off after!"  
I laugh, "I'm surprised you're even letting me go."  
"That's because," she grabs a coat from the hanger by the door. "I am coming with you."  
I let my head fall back, "Ugh, why?"  
"Because," she heads out the door. "Last time you went alone, you ended up in an alleyway in 1948 for two months." She stops, looking back at me.  
"But that was, like," I count in my fingers, "two months ago!"  
She grabs my head and spins me around until I face the stairs, ignoring my argument. "Now, go get your backpack."  
I sigh, running upstairs. Angie and Artie are slowly getting their clothes on.  
"Angie! Artie!" Clara calls. "Your neighbor is picking you up for school soon!"  
They don't answer, which I have learned means "We know". I sprint down the stairs and sail through the door, using the door frame to turn me sideways.  
I open the doors to the TARDIS, being greeted by a happy Doctor who is spinning around the console and typing random things on the buttons.  
"Hey, Doc," I smile at him.  
"Ah, hello Mel!" he runs up to me and gives me a hug. He pulls away and glares at the scar by my eye, "Hasn't healed..." he mumbles.  
"It's fine," I smile, "I like it."  
He raises his eyebrow at me, "Okay, now!"  
He spins, his coat whizzing through the air. Clara bursts through the doors, carrying my lunch and hers. "Forget something?" she says, holding up the lunch bag.  
"Oops," I grab it. "Sorry." I put my backpack on the ground and unzip it, putting the punchbag in the front pocket.  
"So?" the Doctor points to me on the ground. "School starting, eh?"  
"Yup," I answer with fake excitement, throwing my backpack on a random chair by the console.  
Clara pats my shoulder, "Mel wanted a trip before school. That alright?"  
"Perfect!" he claps his hands together and rubs them like he is creating friction. "I love quick trips! Where do you want to go?" he asks.  
Clara looks at me, and I shrug. She thinks for a long moment. "I like Los Vegas."  
He smiles, and I make a small laugh. "Great place, Vegas! I love all the hotels! But, don't try the..." he points to both of us, pausing for a moment. "The, uh, the mints! Horrid things, they are."  
I can't help but snicker at him. He points to the hallway behind him, "Go get dressed for Vegas! Off your pop!"  
I run up the stairs and into the wardrobe. I look down at what I am wearing and shrug. There is a cute, light red skirt hanging from a hanger. It has white polka dots all across the print. I replace my capris with the skirt and run down the stairs just as Clara starts to go to pick an outfit.  
"What do you think?" I ask, spinning in front of him. He has a pair of sunglasses on.  
"Ooh, I like the top, but you're not really a frilly person, so the skirt is okay, and the-" he cuts himself off when he realizes that my face starts to turn upset. "It looks good, yeah." He holds up his thumbs as a "Thumbs Up" and I laugh at him.  
Clara races down to me in a short blue dress that looks like it shines in the light. I shrug at her, "Not bad, sis."  
"Shut up," he nudges me with her elbow. "So, Vegas?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Vegas!" he repeats as he runs around the console, and I grab onto the railings as he pulls down the lever.  
We jolt, then the Doctor runs to the doors. He opens them quickly, and water drips from the top of the doorframe. Clara is close behind him, and I peek from under their arms. The Doctor shouts, "Viva Los Vega-!" he falls out of the TARDIS with a scream, followed by me and Clara. There is water all on the floor, as if the whole entire room was flooding.  
Clara screams as she falls up against what looks like another console, filled with buttons and young men working at the controls.  
"Who the hell are you?" a man asks with a white beard.  
_He looks like that Game of Thrones guy... _I laugh, thinking to myself.  
"Nice job, space boy!" I yell from the ground. "Can't even get us to Los Vegas!"  
"No, not Vegas, but this is much better!" the Doctor pulls his hair back so its out of his face.  
"A sinking submarine?" Clara clarifies, holding onto a pole.  
_Oh, we're in a submarine! Awesome..._  
"A sinking Soviet submarine!" he corrects.  
"How is that any better?" I yell at him, picking myself up from the drenched floor.  
"Bring out sidearms, restrain them!" a young man yells.  
"410! 420!" a man yells, looking at a small meter just above the controls. "Turbine still not responding!"  
"They've got to!" Game of Throne's man says. He sounds like the Captain of the ship.  
"Ah!" the Doctor pulls out his screwdriver. "Sideways momentum!" the green light makes the weird whirring sound. "You've still got sideways momentum!"  
"What?"  
"Your propellers work independently of the main turbines!" the Doctor quickly explains.  
"How the hell do you know that?" I ask, my stubborn temper growing.  
He ignores me, "You can't stop her going down, but you can maneuver the sub laterally." he falls, but contains his balance on the pole. "Do it!"  
I fall over, but stand next to Clara, holding the same pole just under her hands.  
"Get these people off the bridge, now!" the grumpy young man says.  
"Just listen to him, for God's sake!" Clara yells.  
"Yeah!" I jump in. "He knows what he is talking about!"  
"Geographical anomaly to starboard! Probably an underwater ridge!"  
"How do you know this?" he Captain demands.  
"Yeah, do explain, Doc!" I agree.  
"Whose side are you on, Mel?" Clara asks.  
"Look, we have just a shot to stop the decent," he keeps fixing his drenched hair, "if we settle on it! Dive!"  
"Six hundred meters, sir!" the man at the controls reads. "610!"  
"or this thing is going to implode!" the Doctor continues to explain.  
"Lateral thrust to starboard, all propellers!" the Captain orders.  
"Sir?" Control man clarifies.  
"Now!"  
"You're going to let this madman give the orders?" Grumpy asks, leaning up by the man's ear.  
"Lateral thrust!" he ignores him.  
"Going, sir!" the Control man starts pushing buttons.  
Clara grabs my arms, holding me to her as she flips her head around to watch what is happening. The water that falls from the ceiling floods my mouth, and I continuously have to spit it out.  
"660!" Control man yells. "680!"  
There is a crash and I slip from Clara's arms falling onto the floor. I hit my head on the board of the TARDIS. Clara regains her balance and helps me up. I grab my head in pain and start to run where the bump is forming.  
An alarm starts to blare. "Mel, are you okay?" the Doctor asks.  
I slowly nod, then as if that was a sign, he takes out his sunglasses and puts them back on. I feel the sub settle beneath my feet. Clara tries to help me to my feet, but I fall back down.  
The world spins.  
"Decent arrested at 700 metres," Control man states.  
The Captain looks to the Doctor, his hands behind his back with a perfect posture, "It seems we owe you our lives, whoever you are."  
"I'll hold you to that," the Doctor blurts. "It might come in handy."  
Grumpy face glares at him, then orders, "Search them."  
All the crew stares at me and Clara with confusion. "Yes, I know," Grumpy says. Clara is fixing the strap on her dress. "They're women, now search them."  
One man grabs Clara's shoulders and another grabs my arm and hoists me up to my feet. I stumble, but he pushes me up to a pole.  
"Oi! She can barely stand!" Clara shouts.  
"So?" Grumpy snaps.  
I shake my head, trying to rid the dizziness. The man puts his hand on my shoulder, keeping me up. My short hair is drenched, and my light red skirt is somewhat see-through.  
The Doctor yips as the crew start to dig through his clothes. One young man, about the age of 18, looks at me with an awkward stare. I smile and laugh. "I'll make this easier," I whisper. I look around my skirt and my shirt. "No pockets," I explain. The boy smiles his thanks.  
"Are we going to be okay?" Clara asks, looking at me.  
"Oh, yes," he pants.  
"Is that a lie?"  
"Possibly." He looks back to her, "Very dangerous time, Clara. East and West standing on the brink of nuclear oblivion."  
Control man is playing with a Barbie that was, for some weird and unknown reason, in the Doctor's coat.  
I moan, "Why is there a Barbie in your jacket?"  
He looks at me, his very small and invisible eyebrows squinted down. "And she's back, eh?" he pats my head. I wince as he pats the bump forming on my head.  
"Anyway, lot's of itchy fingers on the button," he goes back to explaining the situation to Clara.  
"Isn't it always like that?"  
"Sort of," the Doctor gives in. "But there are flash points, and this is one of them." He reaches up to his head and starts to pat his body as he chants, "Hair, shoulder pads, nukes. It's the 80's," he pause. "Everything's bigger."  
Grumpy reaches into the Doctor's main pocket and grabs the sonic screwdriver. "I would like a receipt, please," the Doctor retorts. He reaches up to grab it, but Grumpy hands it off to the Captain.  
"What is this?" he asks.  
The Doctor moves his mouth as if he is about to give a long explanation, but there is a loud crash, and we tilt to the side. I fall over and into the water. I hear the Doctor call Clara's name, but I don't think he even realized I was there.  
I lift up my head and gasp for air. The sub continues to tilt, and I wrap my arms around the large pole in the middle. I scream. The Doctor is running over to the TARDIS, which is slowly disappearing.  
The bump on my head starts to hurt, and I rub at it. The sub settles, and we are back in silence with only the drips and roars of the water flooding in.  
I slowly stand up, but I get to a kneeling position when two of the crew grab my arms and shoulders, shoving me against the wall. My head hits the wall at impact.  
"Hey!" I yell at them, fixing my shirt. "What was that for? My head already hurts, you don't have to make it worse!" I snap.  
They just glare at me, and Grumpy makes a cross snarl. I see Clara in the water, and I lean down. The crew men stop me, standing in front of her.  
"Do you want her to drown?" I scream.  
"Good riddance," Grumpy snorts.  
I push between the men, grabbing at her arm and pulling her up. "Clara?" I turn her over.  
The men are about to grab my arms again. "Just let me help my _sister, _okay?" I snap. They stand still for a moment.  
I look at the Doctor, who is yelling back and forth at the Captain.  
The young 18 year old walks over, telling the men he can handle this. He gives me his jacket with a shy smile and I nod my thanks, wrapping it around Clara's shoulder. He helps me prop her up against the pole.  
I look up to see the Captain holding the Doctor's coat by the collar, the fabric wrapped in his hands. He is pushing him up against the wall.  
"Hey!" I yell, stepping over Clara and running through the water. I squeeze in between the Captain's hands and the Doctor's coat and push them away from each other. Just as they are about to yell at me, I hold up my hands and yell, "Shut it!" Everything goes quiet and I lower my hands, panting.  
"Now, you," I point to the Captain. "This man just saved you and your crew by telling you something that you didn't know about your own ship!"  
"Which is exactly the reason why he could be a threat! He could have killed us quicker!" the Captain does a quick charge, but I interrupt him.  
"With himself in it?" I argue. "Yeah, great idea! He's stupid, but not that stupid." I take a breath. "Imagine if something else happens to the ship and you don't know how to fix it," I point to the Doctor, taking a long breath. "He can help."  
The Captain pauses, but stays silent. "Good, now," I turn to the Doctor. "Stop being such a control freak, 'kay?"  
"Control freak?" he repeats in a mumbled voice without answering my question. "I think you mean Clara. You must have bumped your head harder than-" he stops when I give him a look.  
I nod my head and fix my shirt, stepping away from them both.  
"I will not take orders from some girl," the Captain retorts.  
I turn back to him and shrug, "You just did." I wink.  
"I don't care what she says!" the Captain goes back to yelling. "You still attacked our submarine!"  
"Captain, we didn't attack your ship!" the Doctor repeats the situation. "Now, if we can get the pump working, we can get her afloat."  
"We'll last until the rescue ship comes," the Captain says.  
"If it comes," he clarifies.  
"Being a know-it-all control freak, again!" I tell him over my shoulder.  
"Can't help it!"  
"Oh, this sinking is just a coincidence, then?" the Captain demands. He grabs the Doctor's coat again and shoves him up against another wall with a large bang. The Doctor lifts his hands as if he is about to scream. "Who are you?" the Captain grunts.  
I look over my shoulder to see Clara standing up. I jump over to her to help her up. I grab her arm and rest my head on her shoulder.  
"All right, Captain, all right!" the Doctor starts. "You know what, just this once, no dissembling, no physic paper, no pretending to be Earth Ambassador." He takes one breath, "Me, Clara, Mel. Time travelers. Clara, Mel, you okay?"  
"Think so," Clara says, her hand by her head.  
I hold out my hand with a thumbs up.  
"Time travelers?" the Captain asks.  
"We arrived out of thin air, you just saw it happen," the Doctor explains.  
An old man with headphones on speaks up, "I didn't!"  
"Your problem, mate. Not mine," the Doctor retorts.  
"We were sinking," Clara runs through the story at her own pace.  
"Yes."  
"What happened?"  
"We sank," the Doctor answers.  
"What happened to the TARDIS, I mean?"  
"Yeah, what happened to our ticket out?" I ask, crossing my arms.  
"Never mind that," he says.  
"How can we 'never mind' that?" I say.  
He ignores me, "Listen," he says to the Captain. "Breath's precious down here. Let's not waste it, eh?"  
"You're right," the Captain's grip hardens on the Doctor's coat, making his knuckles turn pink. "Maybe I could save a little oxygen by getting all three of you shot!"  
At those words, Clara throws me behind her and holds my arms, keeping me close.  
"What does it matter how we arrived?" Clara speaks angrily. "The important thing is to get..." she trails off when she hears a strange hissing. I look over her shoulder to see a very tall, alien-like armored creature. "...out."  
"Exactly," the Doctor says. he obviously hasn't seen the creature yet. "Number one priority, not suffocating!" the Doctor pats the Captain's shoulder as he slowly backs away.  
"Thank you! Finally seeing sense," he claps his hands together. "Now, what sort of state is the sub in?"  
"Doctor," Clara and I say at the same time.  
"What about the radio, can we send-"  
"Doctor!" Clara yells.  
"What?" he looks up at the sound of the hissing. "What is that, gas? Could be gas."  
I do a facepalm. _You idiot...  
_The Doctor watches our faces, tracing the trail of our eyesight to what is behind him. "Uh, hello," he greets the creature. "It never rains, but it poors!"  
"We were drilling for oil in the ice," the man with the headphones reports. "I thought I found a mammoth."  
"Yeah, that is not a mammoth," I laugh.  
"No," the Doctor breathes.  
Clara steps towards the Doctor and I follow behind her. "What is it then?" she asks.  
"It's an ice warrior." The Doctor is smiling. "A native of the planet Mars. And we go way back." He pauses, as if for effect. "Way back."  
"Martian?" the Captain keeps his eyes on the alien.  
"Yeah, get used to it," I snap.  
"You can't be serious?"  
"I'm always serious," the Doctor's face is stern, but I can't help but smile. He sees me smile, then adds with a wink, "with days off."  
"Doctor," Clara simply interjects.  
"Just keeping it light Clara, they're scared."  
"They're scared?" she looks at him. "We're scared."  
"Nah, I'm good," I say before a man pulls out his gun and aims it at the creature. The alien holds its arm out as it powers up like its ready to fire.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no!' the Doctor pleads, going between the two. He holds his hands out. "Please! Please! Wait, just..." he looks from one of them to the other. "There is no need for this!" The Doctor looks back at the ice warrior. "Just hear me out. You're... confused, disorientated. And of course you are, you've been lying dormant in the ice for... For how long?"  
The Doctor wipes his nose, then snaps his fingers at the headphones man, "How long, Professor?"  
"By my reckoning," he stutters. "5,000 years."  
"5,000 years!" the Doctor quickly puts in. "That's a hell of a nap. Can't blame you if you got out on the wrong side of the bed!"  
"I know what that's like..." I mumble, earning a look from Clara.  
"Look, nobody here," he pushes the man's gun away, "wants to hurt you." He pants with effort, "Please just... Why don't you tell us your name?"  
"What are you talking about, name? It has a name?" the Captain shouts from his area by the wall.  
"Of course! You have a name, this alien has a name!" I say to him. "We're aliens to him, he would probably be surprised if we had names."  
"And a rank," the Doctor adds. "This is a soldier, and it deserves our respect."  
"This is madness! That is a monster!" the Captain shouts.  
"Shut up, already!" I yell at him.  
"Skaldak," the creature says. His voice is low, and somewhat raspy.  
The Doctor nods to him, then turns back to us to smile, then his face turns hard, looking back at Skaldak.  
The Doctor slowly starts to walk up to the alien. "What did you say?"  
"I am Grand Marshall Skaldak."  
The Doctor pauses for a moment. I am standing next to Clara, and she grabs my arms as the Doctor whispers, "Oh, no."  
Skaldak jolts and shakes. I see small electric bolts running through his armor. I jump back, watching with surprise. Clara holds me by her shoulder.  
"You idiot!" the Doctor yells as Skaldak falls to the floor. Grumpy is holding a taser in his hand. "You... idiot..." the Doctor pants.  
"Wha-What's wrong?" I stutter.  
"Grand Marshall Skaldak," the Doctor has a harsh voice.  
"You... know him," Clara concludes.  
"Sovereign of the Tharsyssian caste. Vanquisher of the Phobos heresy," the Doctor reads off the alien's accomplishments. "The greatest hero the proud martian race has ever produced."  
Everyone slowly starts to walk towards the unconscious Martian. I stay where I am.  
"So, what do we do now?" the Captain asks.  
"Lock him up," the Doctor takes breathes between the words.  
I watch with suspense as some of the men grab Skaldak and pull him to a large room. "Clara, Mel," the Doctor calls our names.  
"Hmm?"  
"Stay here, don't go in there," he orders. I look at my sister and we follow him into the main control room just a few doors down.

* * *

**Well, there it is! So, I added Mel in there a little more than the other episode. I hope you liked it!  
****Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Here is a sneak peak:**

_****_**_**"Aw! It's a fox!"_**  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
**_**_**"You didn't even say goodbye!"**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here is Chapter 10! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Here is what happened last time:  
**

_**"So, what do we do now?" the Captain asks.  
"Lock him up," the Doctor takes breathes between the words.  
I watch with suspense as some of the men grab Skaldak and pull him to a large room. "Clara, Mel," the Doctor calls our names.  
"Hmm?"  
"Stay here, don't go in there," he orders. I look at my sister and we follow him into the main control room just a few doors down.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Clara, Mel, in here, now," the Doctor orders. He waits by the doorway, patting my back once I step in. He closes the door behind him. The Captain sits in a chair at the end of the room with Grumpy standing by his side. The Musical Professor sits in a chair on the side of the room with his headphone hanging from his neck.  
"What's so bad about Skaldak?" Clara asks.  
"The ice warriors have a different creed, Clara, a different code," he specifies. "By his own standards, Skaldak is a hero." He cracks a smile. "It was said his enemies honoured him so much that, they'd carve his name into their flesh before they died."  
"Oh yeah, very nice," Clara says sarcastically. "He sounds lovely!"  
"An ice warrior?" the Captain interjects. "Explain."  
"There isn't time," the Doctor says.  
"Try me."  
The Doctor pauses for a brief moment, then starts up talking again. "Martian reptile known as the ice warrior. When Mars turned cold, they had to adapt. They're biomechanics, cyborgs, built themselves survival armor so they could exist in the freezing cold in their home world. But a sudden increase in temperature and the armor goes haywire."  
Clara looks to him, "Like with the cattle prod thing?"  
"Like that cattle prod thing," the Doctor repeats with agreement. "Bit of a design flaw to be honest. I've always wondered why they didn't sorted it." He doesn't take a breath. "Oh, look, you've got me telling you about them and I said there wasn't time!"  
"Dang, Doctor, breath..." I mumble with a smile.  
"Is he that dangerous?" Clara asks.  
The Doctor doesn't reply for a moment, making everyone in the room stare at him with suspense. "This one is," he finally admits.  
I look at Clara, breathing slowly. "Good 'before school trip', eh?"  
She doesn't answer me. The Professor puts his headphones on and concentrates on the noise that they seem to be making.  
"Why are you listening to this nonsense, Captain?" Grumpy asks, standing in front of the chair he is sitting in. "These people are clearly enemy agents."  
Clara has her hands in from of her stomach. I walk over to her side. "Huh?" she listens in on the conversation.  
"Spies, Captain," Grumpy repeats.  
"Pretty bad spies, mate," Clara speaks up. "Don't even speak Russian."  
_Oh God..._ I roll my eyes.  
The Doctor holds out his hands as if to stop her, but she just stares at Grumpy.  
"What?"  
"I don't..." Clara stops.  
I have to clasp my hands over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.  
"Am I speaking Russian?" she to the Doctor. "How come I'm speaking Russian?"  
"Now? We have to do this now?" he whispers before smiling at Grumpy.  
"Sooner rather than later," I wink at him.  
"Are they speaking Russian?" she smiles a bit.  
"Clara, shut up," I saw in mid-laugh.  
"It's the TARDIS translation matrix."  
"In my opinion, comrade Captain," Grumpy reports. "This creature is a Western weapon."  
"Are they?" Clara is really fascinated about this.  
"Yes, they're Russians," the Doctor quickly says.  
"Clara, look at the symbols on their jackets," I add in.  
"Correction" the Professor says. I didn't hear their conversation. "It's a big green thing from Mars."  
The Captain and him laugh. Grumpy glares at the Professor, "I don't appreciate your levity, Professor."  
"Why does that not surprise me?" the Professor asks.  
"Didn't surprise me either," I mumble.  
The Professor gives me a smile, "Maybe they're telling the truth."  
"The truth?" Grumpy sounds offended.  
"Yes, a revolutionary concept, I know."  
"It's essential that we inform Moscow of what we've found," Grumpy continues to ignore the Professor.  
"Oh, the radio is out of action, in case you hadn't noticed, Stepashin," the Captain argues.  
_Stapashin? _I think. _What kind of name is that?  
_"They have our last position, they will find us," Grumpy is in denial. "When they do..."  
"Yes?" the Captain interrupts.  
"Well, Cold War won't stay cold forever, Captain."  
"For God's sake, Stapashin, you're like a stuck record," the Captain says.  
"I'll say," I add. Clara elbows my side. I flinch, clutching my side, "Ow..." I whisper harshly. I slowly stand upright again.  
Stapashin turns and stops right in front of me, glaring into my eyes. I smile at him.  
"We have other priorities right now," the Captain finishes. "I want you back on repairs immediately. We need to keep this ship alive. Dismissed."  
Stapashin keeps staring at me before looking back at the Captain, "Sir?"  
The Captain stands up and stands nose to nose with him, "Dismissed, Stepashin."  
The man turns and stalks out the door, pushing through me and Clara. Clara stands still, an awkward look on her face.  
I watch as the Doctor steps up to the Captain and wipes a water drip off his coat. I look at Clara, "Are you okay?"  
She looks at me, and nods, "Fine," she moves her shoulders. "I just... didn't think we would be in a life threatening situation today."  
"With the Doctor," I nudge her, "it's always life threatening."  
She smiles at me and moves her attention back to the Doctor and the Captain.  
"You hear that?" the Doctor points to the headphones on the chair. It starts to beep. "Skaldak has sent out a distress call. He will bring down the fires of hell just by laying a glove on him."  
"Unless you talk to it?" the Captain asks.  
"I'm the only one who can."  
"No," the Captain argues. "Out of the question. We're not loosing you. I'll do it."  
"What?"  
"You can talk to it through me."  
The Doctor smiles, shaking his head. "Skaldak won't talk to you, you're an enemy soldier."  
"And how would he know that?"  
"A soldier knows another soldier. He'll smell it on you, smell it on you from a mile off."  
"And he wouldn't smell it on you, Doctor?" the Captain challenges.  
The Doctor pauses for a moment, glaring at the Captain. "Just let me in there before its too late. It can't be you or any of your men!"  
"Well it can't be you," the Captain adds, a hint of stubbornness in his voice.  
Clara clears her throat, holding her fist up by her mouth. The Doctor turns to look at her. Clara smiles at him, "Well, there is only one choice, isn't there." She lowers her fist. "I don't smell anything. To my knowledge."  
The Doctor is smiling at her, then it drops as soon as he realizes what she means. I stand in front of her, "Hell no! You aren't going in here alone."  
"Mel's right," the Doctor agrees, pointing at me. "You're not going in alone."  
"Yeah, that's why I am coming, too," I agree, standing next to her.  
"What?" the Doctor and Clara say at the exact same time.  
"No, Mel, you are staying here," Clara says, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Yes, yes she is, and so is Clara."

* * *

Clara climbs through the doors to the room with the Martian, with me right behind her. I am still laughing inside on how the Doctor let us go in together. She puts on a headphone set with a speaker.  
"Put on yours," she tells me. I nod, placing them on my head and adjusting the mic.  
"I'm cross with you," Clara whispers.  
"Me?" I ask.  
"No, the Doctor, for letting you come."  
I roll my eyes at her. She closes the door behind me. Clara grabs a lantern from a bin in the corner, looking back and smiling at a camera on the ceiling.  
I hear the mic on his end buzz, "Ready, you two?"  
Clara turns to Skaldak and whispers, "Yeah," and I do my normal thumbs up at the camera.  
Clara eases her way towards the alien, her hands shaking just a little. "Grand Martial Skaldak," Clara repeats the Doctor's words.  
_"The salute. Do the salute like I showed both of you," _he says. I put my fist to my chest, then lower it. Skaldak hisses.  
"Okay?" Clara says.  
I sigh and take off my headset, slowly walking towards the chained monster.  
"Sovereign of the Tharsyssian caste, by the moon I honor thee." Clara slowly walks up to the creature with me, but I am a bit ahead. I watch the monster closely.  
"Grand Marshal, I'm..." she trails off with nervousness. "We're sorry about this. It isn't what you deserve."  
The sub thuds and the power goes out, along with the lantern. "Oh... Oh, great." Clara squeaks. I take out my torch in my pocket, and so does Clara.  
"You're a long way from home," she continues. "5,000 years adrift in time. Please let us help you, you are not our enemy."  
I watch the creature, its movements. But he isn't moving. "And yet," he hisses. "I am in chains."  
The mouth doesn't move. I walk closer, watching. "Clara..." I whisper. "Stay over there."  
"Doctor, what do I say?" she speaks into the mic.  
"Yes, Doctor, what should she say?" he hisses. I tense at the words. I look over the armor, but I don't see him moving as he breathes, or as he talks.  
"I heard that," Clara snaps.  
"What?"  
Clara shakes her head at me. I keep my torch pointed at the creature. "I was fleet commander of the Nix Tharsyss," Skaldak responds to whatever the Doctor said.  
"Clara, are you seeing this, too?" I ask her, moving closer.  
"My daughter stood by me. It was her first taste of action," he remembers.  
"Yeah," Clara answers me. We both move closer.  
"We sang the songs of the old times," Skaldak continues. "The songs of the red snow. 5,000 years, now my daughter will be dust. Only dust."  
Everyone stops talking for a few short seconds as Clara and I inch closer. _Does it always have to be so suspenseful?_  
"I require no help," Skaldak says. "I will need no help."  
"I'm okay," Clara says into the mic. We are inches away from it now. I hold out my hand to Clara for her to stop. "I'm okay!" she repeats. I lift my arm up to the armor and push the top.  
"Doctor, something's wrong..." The top swings up and there is no head. The armor is empty.  
"Oh my God..." I pant, jumping back.  
"It's not there, it's gone!" Clara reports. She is up against the wall with pipes lining her back. I breath heavily and back away from the armor.  
The chest armor opens up. Its empty.  
"Its got out!" Clara whispers harshly.  
"It is time I learned the measure of my enemies and what this vessel is capable of..." Skaldak's voice echoes through the room  
"Oh God..." I say again, running by Clara. I flash my torch all around the room, looking for any signs of movement.  
"Harm one of us, and you harm us all," he chants to himself. "By the moons, this I swear."  
"Clara!" I call her name. I am spinning around, my short hair slapping my cheeks. My breathing is growing faster and shorter.  
More hissing comes from around the room. Clara's torch hits the door, "Mel, come on!"  
I turn to her. She struggles, trying to open the door. It swings open and she sits on the doorframe. The creature runs past me and Clara. I jump by the wall.  
Clara has her eyes closed. "Clara! Melanie!" I hear the Doctor.  
The Doctor pulls out Clara and I follow.  
Clara laughs, "I'm okay! I'm okay!" she and the Doctor are holding each other's arms, looking each other in the eyes.  
"Also here, and I'm great," I add, looking at both of them.  
The Doctor sighs.  
"Where did he go?" Clara is on high alert, pointing her flashlight all over the room. "How did I do?" she asks him. "Was I okay?"  
"This wasn't a test, Clara."  
"I know, but-"  
"You were great, yeah," the Doctor quickly says.  
"Really?"  
He looks at her and puts his hand by her cheek, "Really."  
Clara nods. The Doctor turns his back on us and I form a heart with my fingers, putting Clara and him in the middle. Clara swats the air.  
I stick my tongue out at her, and she copies me.  
"Doctor, the signal. It stopped," the Professor reports.  
The Doctor runs over and puts his ear to the headphones, carefully listening. He turns away from him with his thinking face on. Not just thinking, full on depth thinking. "Skaldak got no answer from his Martian brothers. Now he's given up hope," he slicks back his wet hair as he walks passed all of us.  
"Hope of what?" the Captain asks. My head shoots from one speaker to another.  
"Being rescued. He thinks he's been abandoned..." The Doctor slowly turns to us, his voice deep and his eyes full of fire, "He's got nothing left to loose."

* * *

We make our way through the metal hallways, stepping over door frames and splashing the water with our feet.  
"Well," the Captain starts. "What can he do? Stuck down here, like the rest of us." He looks around the room with his torch. "How bad can it be?"  
The Doctor turns sharply, his face scrunched up. "This sub's stuffed with nuclear missiles, Zukov," water falls down his face. "It's fat with them. What do you think Skaldak is going to do when he finds that out?" I can see his angry face with one torch that is shining on him. "How bad can it be? How _bad _can it be?" He turns around, "It couldn't be any worse."  
The sub tilts and there is a deafening crash noise. I lean against the wall and hold onto a pipe. A few latches snap open and water comes flooding in. I make soft screams, falling from one end of the hallway to the other.  
The sub steadies, and I'm grasping onto Clara's jacket, panting. The water stops poring in, but the ceiling continues to drip. The water drips slap the Doctor's hair, "Okay, spoke too soon..."  
I make a fake smile, looking around with my torch. Clara grabs my tank top and pulls me towards her as the Doctor and the crew slowly walk away down the hall. I keep searching the walls and around the small rooms for the alien.  
"You know, it would help if we knew what this thing looked like out of its armor," I retort.  
No one responds, so I continue on. The water is soaking my shoes, and my toes are numb. My hair is drenched and my tank top is hanging down, one side over my shoulder, and my red skirt is a little see-through.  
Clara is panting as we make our way back to the main control panel. I look at her, "Clara, are you cross with me?"  
"I am not cross," she snaps.  
_She's cross... _  
"What have I done?"  
She keeps on walking, her eyes forward, "I told you, I'm not cross."  
We climb into the main control room, where most of the crew are waiting. I watch as they stand still while their Captain comes and gives them orders. I stand by the Doctor's side and away from Clara.  
"Comrades, you know our situation," he begins, his hands crossed in front of his chest. "The reactor is drowned. We are totally reliant on battery power and the air is running out."  
I feel a lump in my throat, and I swallow it down.  
"Rescue seems unlikely," he pauses. I look down at my hands where my fingers are playing with each other. "But we still have a mission to fulfill. If the Doctor is right, then we are all that stands between this creature and the destruction of the world. Control of one missile is all he needs." The Captain looks around, "We are expendable, comrades," he pauses, "our world is not."  
I look up as he says that, and I feel a ray of guilt and fear fly from my body and into the room.  
"I know I can rely on every one of you to do this duty without fail," he takes a long breath, "That is all."  
All the crew look at each other. I look at the Doctor, who turns around stiffly and walks over to the control panels. He sits in one of the chairs and starts typing out stuff.  
Clara follows me sits in a chair next to him. I sit on the control panel next to her.  
Clara thinks for a moment while the Doctor's fingers work magic. "Even if that missile got launched, that wouldn't be..." she trails off. "It, would it?"  
"'It'?" the Doctor asks.  
"End of the world, game over," she clarifies. "I mean, what if they fired one by accident? What would happen then?"  
"Well, I told you Clara," the Doctor stops typing and continues to do his hand gestures. "Earth is like a storm waiting to break right now. Both sides baring their teeth, talking up war. It would only take one tiny spark." He tries to start typing again.  
"Yeah, but the world didn't end in 1983, did it? Or we wouldn't be here," she challenges him.  
"You," he smiles, pointing at her. "History is a flux. It can be changed. Rewritten."  
Clara looses her smile. The crew begin to hand out guns to each other. Clara and I exchange looks while the Doctor gets up and walks towards the Captain. The Doctor starts to whisper with the Captain.  
"Clara," I look at her. "What would you do?" I ask.  
"'Do'?"  
"Yeah, if I died, I mean."  
Clara looks taken aback, and she clears her throat, "Why are you asking?"  
"Well, the Captain and the Doctor are so confident that we have to fight," I observe our surroundings. "And when that happens, then we are most certainly going to die."  
"Mel, don't think that like. We are both going to get out of this," she comforts me.  
I nod, but I know that that isn't true.  
"Well, it's either that," I hear the Doctor. "Or we wait here for it to kill us."  
"Okay," the Captain agrees.  
Clara gets up from her chair and scurries next to the Doctor to ask him a question, "Is it true you have never seen one outside of its shell suit?"  
"'Shell suit'?" the Doctor asks with a glare.  
Clara shrugs.  
"Armor, Clara," I correct her from the control panel.  
"Clara," the Doctor whispers. I get up quickly and walk in between the two. "For an ice warrior to leave its armor is the gravest dishonor. Skaldak is desperate. He's deadly. We have to got to find him."  
"Will this help?" the Professor asks, holding up the screwdriver.  
The Doctor runs over and holds up his hands, leaning his body back. "Ah, you saved it!"  
"No, no," the Professor says. "It was on the floor with this." He holds up the Barbie.  
The Doctor grabs both objects.  
"You never answered my question to why you have a Barbie in your pocket," I say. He doesn't answer, but he kisses the doll. I look at him awkwardly.  
"Oh Professor, I could kiss you!" he exclaims.  
"If you insist," the Professor simply says. I raise an eyebrow.  
The Doctor pauses, "Later."  
He laughs, spinning around. Clara follows. "Ah!" he whispers, pointing his screwdriver and making it glow.

* * *

**There is it! Chapter 10! I am so excited for the new ****episode! Clara's outfit is so amazing!  
****Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting, and of course, reading! I hope you enjoy Chapter 11! COMING SOON!**

**Here is what is to come!**

_**"No, I've been prepared to die this young ever since I met him."  
_****_**_**"Aw! It's a fox!"_**  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
**_**_**"You didn't even say goodbye!"**_**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright, here is Chapter 11! Thank you for reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
The costumes for "Robot of Sherwood" was so amazing...  
Here is what happened last time:**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So," I say to Clara. We are slowly walking down the corridors. The Doctor paired me with my sister, the Professor, and himself. "Monster hunt. Exciting?"  
Clara looks at me. "Very," she whispers.  
I shove her with my shoulder and stop walking so the Doctor can catch up. I look behind me to see the one thousand year old child who has been playing with his screwdriver since he got it back. "I dream of a day that you will love someone as much as you love that screwdriver."  
"I do love someone else," he snaps back.  
"Really?" my smile brightens. "Who?"  
"Long story," is all he says before he closes the shaft behind us.  
I sigh and walk ahead so I am standing next to my sister again. "So, why do you have a cattle prod on a submarine?" I hear Clara ask from behind me.  
"Polar bears," the Professor admits.  
"Ah, right," Clara says, looking around with her torch.  
"We run across them when we are drilling," the Professor explains.  
"Aw," I squeak. "I love polar bears."  
"Yes," the Professor laughs, "But they can be quit nasty."  
"I would swipe one for an ice warrior any day," Clara adds. "Cuddlier."  
"Courage, my dead," the Professor says with his raspy voice.  
I look ahead to see the Doctor playing with buttons on a small control box. He flicks a button, and the sub beeps. He freezes and moves around trying to stop it with his screwdriver. I snicker.  
"I always sing a song," the Professor says.  
"What?" Clara asks.  
"To keep my spirits up," he clarifies.  
"Yeah, that would work," Clara waves her torch around. "If this was _Pinocchio_."  
"Don't be mean," I nudge her.  
I am watching the Doctor now. The sub is blazing an alarm and he is tugging at another shaft with grunts. I start to snort at him.  
"Do you know _Hungry Like the Wolf_?" the Professor asks.  
"What?" Clara spins around.  
"Duran Duran? It's one of my favorites, come on," he urges.  
"I'm not singing a song," Clara says.  
"Why not?" I look at her. "I love that song."  
The Doctor gets the shaft open and he sighs, sticking his head in, screwdriver first. Then, there is a low rumble, then a growl that echoes through the hallway. Clara and I look at each other, then at the Doctor. His head slowly begins to come back out, his eyes big.  
"What's that?" I ask.  
"Pressure, just pressure," the Doctor reassures us. He slicks his hair back out of his face. "We're seven-hundred meters down, remember?"  
"Yes, but that didn't sound like pressure to me," I say, looking around with the torch.  
"It's just pressure, Mel," the Doctor repeats.  
"Don't worry about it," the Professor holds his hand out to Clara. "Think of something else."  
The Professor makes the beat to _Hungry Like the Wolf, _and I laugh. "I'm hungry like the wolf..." the Professor trails off for Clara to finish.  
"I'm not singing," Clara looks back at him.  
"Don't you know it?" he asks.  
"Of course I know it," she defends. "We do it at karaoke, the odd hen night."  
"Clara..." I laugh.  
"'Karaoke'? 'Hen night'?" the Professor asks. "You speak excellent Russian, my dear," he chuckles. "But sometimes I don't understand a word you're talking about."  
"Can we go to karaoke when we get back?" I tug at Clara's sleeve.  
There is a scream, and snarling from Skaldak. All four of us turn our heads to the noise.  
"That doesn't sound good," I run behind the Doctor, who is already in the hallway. Clara and the Professor follow behind me. We all jog to the other rooms, trying to find the source of the noise.  
The Doctor stops right in front of a door, panting and eyes filled with fear. He leans down next to something. I look over his shoulder and see two bodies, one of the boy behind the control panel when we had first arrived, and another man I don't recognize. They are scratched up and torn into pieces all across the floor. Blood seeps into the flooded water on the floor. I exhale sharply, "Oh my God..." I put my hand over my mouth and back up against the wall. Clara is at the doorway. She is speechless.  
I swallow and try to look away, but I can't. The image is plastered into my mind, and when I close my eyes, I still see it.  
"Good God," the Professor says, stepping in front of Clara. "Torn apart... He's a monster, a savage!"  
"No, Professor," the Doctor says from his kneeling position. "Not savage. Forensic."  
I feel my stomach topple and fall from one side to another.  
"He's dismantled them," the Doctor says. "Skaldak's learning, learning all about you. Your strengths, your weaknesses." The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver and flicks it on and off. "Come on," he urges, running out of the room.  
He pushes passed Clara who, like me, can't look away. My breathing is so slow, I don't think I can get enough oxygen to live. I lean against the wall and close my eyes, swallowing between breathes to keep myself from throwing up.  
The Professor grabs my shoulder and Clara's, pulling us out of the room. I blink too many times, making my eyes water.  
The Doctor flashes his screwdriver all about, then says, "Stay here."  
"Okay," Clara responds. I can't speak.  
"Stay here, don't argue."  
"I'm not."  
The Doctor stops when he is halfway up the ladder. "Right! Good." He continues to climb.  
I sit down on one of the pipes, leaning my hand against the wall.  
"It's a young man's game," the Professor says. "All this dashing about."  
Clara paces back and forth in a small section of the hallway. The Professor sits on the circled doorframe.  
"Clara, what is it?" he asks.  
She turns to him. "I was doing okay," she turns, then she stops walking. "I mean, I went in there and did the scary stuff, didn't I? I went in there with the ice warrior and it went okay." She pauses, "Actually, it went as bad as it could've done, but that wasn't my fault."  
The Professor shakes his head. "Not at all."  
I let my head fall onto the wall, and it hit the metal with a thud.  
"So, I'm happy about that?" she asks.  
"Yes."  
She sits on the ladder and holds onto the bar. "Sure."  
"And so you should be," the Professor praises. Clara is sitting still, staring at the floor. "So, what's the matter."  
"Seeing those bodies back there," she sighs. "It's all become very real."  
"Are we going to make it?" she asks him.  
"Yes, of course."  
She nods. I sigh deeply, "I'm sorry."  
"What?" Clara asks.  
"I'm sorry," I repeat. "I'm _sorry_."  
"About what?"  
"It was my idea to come this morning," I say. My stomach bubbles with uncertainty. "And its my fault we are probably going to die down here."  
"Mel, we aren't going to die," she reassures me. "The Doctor will get us out."  
"Will he?" I snap. "Because I'm not so sure."  
"Mel-"  
"He pulls through with you, but me..." I fake smile, "not so much." I stand up. "He left me in New York for two months, where I had to live without anything to help me. I was all alone. And he was the only one who could get me out." I start to pace.  
"Melanie."  
"But that's not what scares me most," I interrupt her again. "I'm not scared of dying. No," I shake my head. "I have been prepared to die this young ever since I met him. Don't get me wrong, I am absolutely terrified. But, I'm scared that I will die before you, Clara."  
She stops, and looks at me.  
"I have seen something that I wish I didn't see. New York, the Doctor took me to a graveyard." I sigh again. "And I saw my name on a gravestone... And that gravestone was old." I take a breath. "Very old."  
The Professor is staring at both of us.  
"I didn't see yours though, Clara. And now," I spin around and flail my arms in the air. "Now I'm scared that I will die and leave you behind with him!"  
She doesn't speak. The growling from the Martian continues and Clara and I look around.  
"What was that?" she asks.  
"The Doctor told you, it's just the boat settling." Clara stands up and looks around the walls. I sit back down. "Tell me about yourself. What do you like doing?" the Professor asks.  
She continues to look around, her eyes wide. I watch her, and think back to the things I had just said.  
"Clara. Clara," the Professor tries to get her attention.  
"Stuff, you know, stuff," she quickly says while she scans the surroundings.  
"Stuff. Very enlightening," he laughs. "And the Doctor... what he said, is it true?" he pants, "You're... You're from another time."  
"Yeah," I say for her, knowing she won't answer.  
"From the future?"  
I nod. He stands up, "Tell me what happens."  
Clara looks at him, "I can't."  
"Well, I need to know," he pries.  
"We can't tell, Professor," I breath.  
"We're not allowed," she defends.  
"No, please."  
"I can't!"  
"Ultravox, do they split up?" he blurts.  
I laugh with Clara. She points her torch at his face, "Funny, you're funny."  
I suddenly see movement above Clara and green fingers suddenly fall down. I yell Clara's name and shove her out of the way. The creature grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. I scream.  
"Melanie!"  
Skaldak is a giant green looking slime with pointed teeth and red eyes. I continue to scream and kick at its face. My shoe hits its face and it growls. I continue to kick Skaldak, and he finally lets go of my shoulder, and I fall to the floor. I hit my head and groan, grasping at my hair. I feel warm tears flooding from my eyes. I start to whine.  
Clara kneels down to help me, but the creature grabs her face. The Professor takes out his gun and shoots its arms, "Let her go!"  
The hands shoot back up and Clara breathes heavily. "See?" the Professor spins the gun in his hand. "I don't just like Western music."  
The hands comes down and grab his head, just as the Doctor enters the room.  
"No, please don't hurt him, please! Please!" she yells at the Martian.  
"You attacked me," Skaldak hisses. "Martian law decrees that the people of this planet of forfeit."  
I look at my hand as I take it back from my head. There is blood dripping down my fingers. I can barely see, my eyes being blinded by the several tears that are clouding my vision.  
"I now have all the information I require. I will only take one missile to begin the process to end this Cold War."  
"Grand Marshall," the Doctor begins. "There is no need for this. Listen to me."  
"My distress call has not been answered, it will never be answered," he retorts. "My people are dead, they are dust. There is nothing left for my except my revenge."  
The creature snarls, and there is beeping in the distance.  
"Clara..." I moan. I feel my hair and it is soaked with dark red blood.  
"There is something left for you Skaldak. Mercy," the Doctor persuades.  
Clara leans down next to me and holds my head.  
"Mercy?" Skaldak hisses.  
"You must wear that armor for a reason, my friend," the Captain charges into the room with his gun. "Let's see, shall we?"  
"No, Captain, wait!" the Doctor pushes the gun so it is aimed at the floor.  
"I will do whatever it takes to defend my world, Doctor!" he yells.  
"Yes, great. Fine, good," he turns back and forth to the Captain and Skaldak. "But we are... we are getting somewhere. We are negotiating. Jaw-jaw, not war-war."  
"Churchill?" the Professor asks, his voice filled with nothing but fear.  
"Churchill," the Doctor agrees, pointing at him.  
"Very well," the Captain gives in, but keeping his grip on the gun. "we'll negotiate, but from a position of strength." Then, he points the gun at Skaldak.  
Skaldak hisses, but his voice is muffled. "Excellent tactical thinking, my congratulations, Captain."  
"Thank you," the Captain responds.  
"Unfortunately, your position is not, perhaps, as strong as you might hope," he hisses.  
"What do you mean?" the Doctor looks around.  
I hear footsteps, loud clanking footsteps. I look down at the floor, water dripping from my eyelashes. The armor is coming towards us.  
Skaldak lets go of the Professor and jumps down onto the ground. The armor opens up.  
"It has summoned the armor," the Doctor realizes.  
"How did it do that?" Clara asks. She is still leaning next to me.  
"Sonic tech, Clara. The song of the ice warrior."  
The eighteen year old boy pushes passed him and starts shooting at the now armored Skaldak.  
"No!" the Doctor shouts.  
"My world is dead! But now, there will be a second red planet!" Skaldak yells, walking towards the control room. "Red with the blood of humanity!"  
"Skaldak! Skaldak, wait!" he runs after the creature.  
"Come on, Mel!" Clara helps me up. She grabs my arms and hoists me off the floor. I slowly walk beside her, my head spinning.  
I hear gunshots, then alarms blazing throughout the hallways. I trip over my own feet, and feel the water numbing my legs. Clara helps me into the control room, and I lean up against a wall, holding my drenched hair.  
"Grand Marshall Skaldak, destroyer of Earth?" the Doctor says. "That is who you will be known as if you send out those missiles. Not a soldier, a murderer."  
Skaldak growls at the Doctor. He turns to activate the missiles.  
"Five billion lives extinguished! No chances for goodbyes! A world!" he yells. "A world snuffed out like a candle flame!" he takes a breath. "All right! All right, Skaldak, you leave me no choice! I'm a Time Lord, Skaldak!" he admits. "I know a thing or two about sonic technology myself." He raises his screwdriver up to the Martian.  
He turns around, his armor banging against the floor. "A threat? You threaten me, Doctor?"  
"No, no not you," he growls. "All of us."  
I look at Clara, who is staring at the Doctor.  
"I will blow this sub up before you can even reach that button, Grand Marshall, blow us all to oblivion!"  
"You would sacrifice yourself?" Skaldak asks.  
The Doctor raises his sonic to the ceiling, "In a heartbeat." He flicks the small screwdriver and then presses a button, making the tool grow red instead of green.  
"Mutually assured destruction." Skaldak turns around again.  
"Look into my eyes, Skaldak," the Doctor pushes. "Look into my eyes. Tell me you are capable of doing this. Huh? Can you do that?"  
Skaldak pauses.  
"Dare you do that? Look into my eyes, Skaldak, come on!" the Doctor yells. "Face to face!"  
Skaldak turns back, "Well, Doctor." His helmet starts to come off, revealing the reptile-like face. "Which one of us will blink first?"  
The Doctor and Skaldak stare at each other for a long moment, when Clara interjects. "Why did you hesitate?"  
I see black smudges going on the edge of my eyes.  
"Back there, in the dark?" she continues.  
I squint my eyes closed.  
"You were going to kill this man, remember? I begged you not to, and you listened. Why show compassion then, Skaldak, and not now?" I hear Clara.  
"The Doctor's right, billions will die. Mothers. Fathers. Sons. Daughters," she pauses after that word. "Remember that last battle, Skaldak? Your daughter. You sang the songs..."  
"Of the red snow," Skaldak finishes.  
There are large crashing noises and the sub is tipped over. I fall to the floor with a scream and hold onto a pipe in the middle of the room.  
"What's happening?" Clara shrieks.  
Skaldak looks up to the sub's ceiling, "My people live. They have come for me."  
The submarine continues to shake. The Captain reads one of the dials, "We're rising. We're rising!" He smiles widely.  
The Professor looks closely at the dial. "600 meters," he says.  
I smile and laugh loudly as we rise straight through the water.  
"550," the Professor reports.  
Within seconds, there is another crash, and the sub settles. "We've surfaced," the Doctor looks at Skaldak. "Your people have saved us."  
"Saved me," the Martian snaps. "Not you."  
"Just go, Skaldak, please," the Doctor says with a glare. His screwdriver is firmly held in his hand. "Please, go in peace."  
Skaldak stands still, but looks up. A long ray of red light comes into the sub and wraps around him. A blue light illuminates from his armor and he evaporates into thin air.  
I am left breathing heavily on the ground. I slowly sit up, leaning against the pole. The metal feels cold on my hair, but I soon forget the feeling when I reach up and feel the blood that is drenching my hair. The wound is barely shedding blood.  
"We did it," Clara whispers. "We did it!" she suddenly exclaims.  
"no, no, no, no, no, no, no," the Doctor walks to the controls. "Its still armed, a single pulse from that ship..." he trails off. "I'll destroy us if I have to." I watch intensely. He puts the screwdriver up to his forehead. "I will destroy us if I have to." He pauses, "Show mercy, Skaldak."  
"Come on," he urges an invisible being that is no longer in the room. "Show mercy."  
Everyone is silent. Then, there is a beat. Clara is singing _Hungry like the Wolf._ I look back at her.  
"_Da, da, da. I'm lost and I'm found," _she breathes. _"And I'm Hungry like the Wolf."_  
The alarm stops beeping, and the locks turns back to normal, and the red lights go back to green.  
The Doctor pushes his screwdriver back in, and he exhales, stroking his hair back. "Now we're safe."  
I let my head fall back onto the pole, and flinch at the wound. Clara walks over to him, and he smiles at her. She jumps and hugs him around the neck. She lets go and clears her throat, "Saved the world, then."  
The Doctor is speechless for a moment, "Yeah."  
"When don't we?" I speak up from the ground.  
"That's what we do," Clara smiles.  
The Doctor smiles back at her. "Yeah."

* * *

The Captain, the Doctor, Clara, and I walk out onto the top of the sub. The Doctor whistles, impressed with the spaceship that is looming over us. Clara puts her arms on the metal, watching in awe.  
"The TARDIS!' she remembers. "Where's the TARDIS? You never explained."  
The Doctor tenses, then moves in a goofy way, "Oh, well, don't worry about that."  
"Stop saying that. Where is it?" Clara demands.  
"Yeah, well. I wasn't to know, was I?" he yells in defense.  
"Know what?"  
"I've been tinkering. Breaking her in, I'm allowed."  
"Since when?" I interject, copying Clara's position as I look over the edge of the sub.  
"What did you do?" Clara asks.  
"I reset the HADS," he mumbles.  
"Huh?"  
"I reset," he says loudly, then his voice shrinks. "the HADS."  
"The what?" Clara asks again.  
"The HADS! The Hostile Action Displacement System. If the TARDIS comes under attack, gunfire, time winds, the sea, it..." he gestures his hands about. "Relocates."  
I let my head fall back, "Uh..."  
"Oh, Doctor," Clara says.  
"I haven't used it in donkey's years. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He puts a smile on his face, "Well, never mind. It's bound to turn up somewhere."  
The screwdriver in his pocket starts to whiz. "Ah," he reaches into his jacket pocket. "Right on cue, brilliant!" He flicks it open and reads it.  
"Brilliant," Clara says.  
"The TARDIS is at the Pole."  
"Not far, then," Clara moves to turn.  
"Wait," I tell her, watching the Doctor's face. "There's a catch."  
"Yeah..." he says. "The South Pole."  
Clara stops, gently slamming her hands on the metal. "Ah."  
"Can we have a lift?" he asks awkwardly.  
The Captain laughs, causing Clara and I to smile. She turns to walk down the stairs. I reach up to my head. The wound has stopped bleeding, but I can feel a giant warm spot where the blood must be settling.  
"Clara," I say to her, walking down behind her.  
"What?"  
"My head is bleeding," I show her my fingers that are dripping with blood. I laugh at her reaction. Her eyes are wide.  
"Sit down. We'll be across the world in no time."  
I laugh, sitting down on the metal and letting the water drip onto my head.

* * *

"Doctor," I say, standing inside the TARDIS by the doors. "I don't think I can go to school with a split head."  
"I'm a Doctor," he looks at me from the console. "And I say you are fine!"  
"Doctor, there is blood in my hair and I am soaking wet!" I point to my outfit.  
"Fine," he moans. "Go into the bathroom, down that hall," he points behind him up the stairwell. "or down that hall," he points below the console. "There should be a sink or a shower, go rinse off."  
"Thanks," I smile, putting my backpack back down and running into the bathroom. I turn on the sink and run my hair in the water. The large cut on my head stings, and I try to blink away the pain. Once I don't feel anymore sticky red substances in my muddy brown hair, I walk into the wardrobe and replace my drenched clothes with a cute purple dress that goes to my knees. I put my hair up in a ponytail and run down the stairs. I grab my backpack, meeting Clara outside the TARDIS doors.  
"See yah, Doc!" I yell.  
"No more before school trips," Clara mumbles to me.  
"Fine," I laugh. I look behind me to see the blue box fading in, then out, the sound making music to my ears.

* * *

**There we go! There is Chapter 11!  
****I have been waiting and dying for this new episode tonight! The ghosts and stuff... EEEEEH! I can't wait!**

**Okay, so, as you know, next chapter (and the next few after that) will be my OWN MADE UP PLOT! So, if Stephen Moffat is reading this right now, PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR NEXT WEEK!  
Speaking of, thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story!  
Alright, here is what you will miss if you don't read the next chapters!**

**_**_****_**_**"Aw! It's a fox!"_**  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
**_**_**"You didn't even say goodbye!"  
**_**__"Eh, not me. Me!"_  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!  
Please enjoy! And, here is what happened last time...:**

_**I put my hair up in a ponytail and run down the stairs. I grab my backpack, meeting Clara outside the TARDIS doors.  
"See yah, Doc!" I yell.  
"No more before school trips," Clara mumbles to me.  
"Fine," I laugh. I look behind me to see the blue box fading in, then out, the sound making music to my ears.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I know that, Clara!" I growl at her, walking towards the TARDIS.  
"But, it's dangerous," she argues.  
"Of course it is!" I spin around to her, now walking backwards. "That's why I do it." I wink at her and push the doors open. "Doctor!" I call his name with a smile.  
No one answers.  
"Doctor?" I ask, cautiously.  
"Boo!" he shoots his head from under the walkway, his face poking through the railing. I jump at the sudden outburst and clutch as my heart.  
"Gosh, you scared me," I breathe heavily.  
Clara follows in after me, "What happened?"  
"The Doctor is being immature again," I groan.  
The Doctor mimics my face by curling his lip and crossing his eyes. I glare at him and he huffs at me. "Now!" He claps his hands together and runs up the stairs to the console. "Ghosts! Do you like ghosts?" He points me.  
"I guess."  
His shoulders fall in disappointment. "What about you, Clara?"  
"Yeah," she smiles. "I love a good ghost story."  
"Good," he rubs his hands together. "Good, good," he repeats. He skips around the console and presses buttons, then pulls the lever.  
The TARDIS lands with its normal jolts, and we run out. Rain is poring down on my face, and Clara opens an umbrella.  
"Of course," I laugh. "Normal ghost story setting. Creepy old house," I gesture to the large mansion just in front of us, "and rain with thunder and lightning."  
"Got a point, there," Clara agrees with me, holding the umbrella over me and herself.  
The Doctor scurries under with us and we walk up the staircase at the same speed, careful not to step in puddles or walk out of the protection. The Doctor approaches the door and knocks on the door with loud pounds. When no one answers, he tries again.  
We hear the handle and the door creaking, so the Doctor hides behind the second door. The door suddenly opens, and he pops out, shouting "Boo!" like he did to me.  
The people behind the door jump, their breathes sharp.  
"Hello!" he greets them, laughing. Lightning flashes from behind us. "I'm looking for a ghost."  
The man by the door takes a breath. "And you are?"  
Clara steps out from behind the Doctor with the umbrella in her hands, "Ghostbusters."  
I nudge her arm with a smile. The lightning cracks and the thunder booms above us and I clench my teeth and fists at the noise.  
"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduces himself, showing his physic paper to the man.  
"Doctor what?" the man asks.  
"If you like," he has a disappointed look on his face.  
"Aw," I pout. "He didn't ask it properly."  
"Yes, that's Melanie," he gestures to me with the hand holding his paper. "And Clara." The Doctor pushes passed the man and runs down the hallway.  
I smile to the man and pat his back as I walk by, "Don't worry." I whisper, "You get used to it."  
"Ah, but you are very different," the Doctor says with excitement. He runs to the room at the end of the hallway, gesturing to the many screens on the tables.  
The man and the woman behind him walk behind us to watch the Doctor with stern looks.  
"Ha!" the Doctor points to the man. "You are Major Alec Palmer, member of the Baker Street Irregulars, the Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare, specialize in espionage, sabotage," he begins to whisper, "and reconnaissance behind enemy lines." He pulls away from Professor Palmer's ear and waves his hands in the air. "You're a talented watercolorist, professor of phycology and..." he pauses, "ghost hunter." He finishes with a smile and eyes bright with excitement.  
He takes Pr. Palmer's hand and shakes his roughly, "Total pleasure," his smile is from ear to ear. "Massive."  
"Actually, you're wrong," the woman says to the Doctor. "Pr. Palmer spent most of the war as a POW."  
I watch their conversation, mainly impressed by the Doctor's knowledge.  
"Actually, that's a lie told by a very brave man involved in many secret operations," the Doctor corrects her. He leans into Pr. Palmer's face again, "The type of man who keeps a Victoria Cross in a box in the attack, eh?"  
I cross my arms and listen intently.  
"But you know that," the Doctor continues talking again, but directing the conversation towards the woman, "because you're Emma Grayling." He walks towards her and grabs her shoulders, kissing the air by her cheeks.  
I silently giggle to myself at Emma's face, who seems surprised.  
"The Professor's companion."  
"Assistant," she corrects, looking awkwardly at the ground.  
The Doctor turns back to Pr. Palmer, "Its 1974. You're the assistant and 'non-objective equipment'," he makes quotation marks in the air. "Meaning psychic," he says to us.  
"Getting that," Clara answers, touching the tech on the tables. "Bless you, though."  
I give my thumbs up to him, and he pats Pr. Palmer on the shoulder.  
"Relax, Emma," the Professor says to his assistant. "He is military intelligence. So," he starts the conversation up again. "What is all this in aid of?"  
The Doctor is standing by me, and Clara is sitting with her feet dangling from the table. The Doctor smiles at them, "Health &amp; Safety. Yeah, the Ministry got wind of what's going on down here... Sent me to check that everything's in order."  
"They don't have the right," Pr. Palmer interjects. "And she is too young," he points to me.  
"I'm working a special case with the Doctor," I lie. "I'm one of the best." I cross my arms and lean up against the tables, smirking at the man.  
"And don't worry, governor, I'll be out of here in five minutes," the Doctor says, turning back to the equipment. "Oh! Oh look!" he snaps his fingers at the screens. "Oh, lovely, the ACR99821." The Doctor joins Clara by the table. He sits down and starts to toggle with the switches. "Oh, bliss. Nice action on the toggle switches. You know, I do love a toggle switch."  
He stops playing with the switches and adjusts his position in the chair. "Actually, I like the word 'toggle'. Nice noun, excellent verb," he chuckles.  
Clara reaches to play with the machines at the Doctor had done, but he slaps the top of her hand. "Oi, don't mess with the settings."  
He stands up and pulls out his sonic, scanning the two people and reading the results.  
"What's that?" Pr. Palmer asks.  
"Gadget. Health &amp; Safety. Classified, I'm afraid," he walks towards the entrance to another hallway.  
Pr. Palmer looks at me, and I shrug with a sarcastic smile. "You know," the Doctor continues, "while the back room boffins work out a few kinks." He scans the dark hallway, and reads the sonic again.  
"What's it telling you?" Emma asks.  
"It's telling me that you haven't been exposed to any life threatening transmundane emanations."  
I walk over to Clara, who is now in the center of the room next to Emma and the Professor. I watch the Doctor as he spins around, "So," he claps, "where's the ghost? Huh?" He walks over to the table and grabs a candle holder, holding it up to his face. "Show me the ghost..." he says in a voice like a whisper.  
At that sentence, there is a loud thud, almost like knocking above us. I flinch at the quick sound, but the Doctor just chuckles. "It's ghost time!"

* * *

"Do you think there is really a ghost?" I whisper to Clara. We are following the Doctor with his lit candles down the dark hallways. He is in a deep, and aggressive conversation with the Professor.  
"I don't know," she whispers back, laughing. "But it's interesting."  
"This is my house, Doctor," I hear Pr. Palmer shouts angrily. "And it belongs to me!"  
Clara pauses behind the Professor, "This is actually your house?"  
"It is," he simply answers.  
Clara chuckles, then goes back to her point, "Sorry. You went to the bank and said, 'You know that gigantic old haunted house on the moors? The one where dossers are too scared to doss in, the one the birds are too scared to fly over?'" Her tone is surprised, and has a hint of humor to it. "And you said, 'I would like to buy it, please, with my money.'"  
"Yes, I did, actually," he stutters, staring at the Doctor, who is close to his face.  
"That's incredibly brave," Clara finishes. There is a door creak behind me, and Clara and I both turn to look at it.  
"Listen Major," the Doctor says in a low voice to the Professor. I look back at Emma, who is staring at us with disgusted eyes, and I awkwardly smile at her. "We just need to know what's going on here."  
"For the Ministry?" Palmer tries to pry.  
"You know I can't answer that."  
There is a short pause, then Palmer gives in. "Very well. Follow me."  
The Doctor's face is only visible in the small amount of candle light, but I can see just a faint glint of excitement in his eye.  
Lightning flashes as Palmer leads us down the hallway and into a large room. He slowly lights the candles that are placed on all the tables. There is a large cork board with pictures and notes pinned to it. He walks up to it and fixes some of the photos and grabs some notes off the table. He pins some by the pictures, then turns to us as we enter the room.  
Clara and Emma sit down next to a table filled with drinks and alcohols. The Doctor walks to the corner of the room and takes a "selfie" with the camera, holding his hand out in the air with an awkward smile. Clara is talking with Emma as he walks into their vision and grabs a jar of milk.  
I watch Palmer put more pictures and notes onto the cork board. "So," I put my finger to my chin, "how long has this ghost been around?"  
Palmer looks at me with intense eyes. He spins the cork board to face the Doctor and the two women sitting on the chairs. "Do you, uh, care to have a look?"  
The Doctor places the milk jug back onto the table and walks towards the board. Clara and Emma stand up, following him.  
"Caliburn House is over 400 years old, but she has been around much longer," Palmer looks at the board.  
The Doctor is examining the pictures. I look up and down, reading the messy notes.  
"The Caliburn Gast," Palmer gestures to a picture that shows a white figure, holding up its see-through hand to the camera with old pictures hanging on the walls behind her. "She is mentioned in ancient Saxon poetry and parish folk tales. The Wraith of the Lady. The Maiden in the Dark," he pauses. "The Witch of the Well."  
All the pictures haunt my vision, and when I close my eyes, I can still see the white figure of the ghost, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. I gulp down a lump in my throat as I scan over the chilling photos.  
"Is she real?" Clara asks, coming from behind the Doctor. "Like, actually real?"  
"Oh, she's real," Palmer answers without hesitation. "In the 17th century, a local clergyman saw her. He wrote that, 'Her presence was accompanied by a dreadful knocking, as if the Devil himself demanded entry'."  
There is silence for a moment as we all stare at the board in complete awe. Palmer continues to explain the records, "During the war, American airmen stationed here. Left offerings of tin Spam. The tins were found in 1965 bricked up in the servants' pantry, along with a number of handwritten notes, appeals to the Gast." Palmer itches his chin. He reaches his hand to one of the notes. He reads it out loud, "'For the love of God, stop screaming'."  
I examine the pictures with pure fright.  
"She never changes," Clara speaks up again. The Doctor realizes her point and moves to the table. "The angle's different, the framing, but she's always in exactly the same position. Why is that?"  
The Doctor grabs the candle holder and brings it closer to the board, squinting his eyes at all the evidence pinned to the cork.  
"We don't know," Palmer answers. "She's an objective phenomenon. But objective recording equipment can't detect her."  
"Without the presence of a powerful psychic," the Doctor pieces together the rest of the puzzle.  
"Absolutely," Palmer says, taking off his glasses. "Very well done."  
I can't take my eyes off the pictures. In some, her mouth is open so wide its as if she has no jaw, and her chin is just dropping to the floor. Her hand is held up to the camera, and her eyes are dark and fearful.  
"She knows I'm here," Emma gasps. "I can feel her... calling out to me."  
"What's she saying?" Clara asks.  
Emma breathes sharply, "Help me."

* * *

**And there it is! Chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter to come!**

**Here is what will happen soon... STAY TUNED! ;D**

_****_"Aw! It's a fox!"_**  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
_**"You didn't even say goodbye!"  
_"Eh, not me. Me!"_**_


	14. Chapter 13

**I present to you, Chapter 13! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Clara has her hand under her chin, rubbing her neck, and her head whips to the doorway. I look with her, but only see the dark shadows of the hallway.  
"The Witch of the Well," the Doctor mumbles, holding the candle dangerously close to the cork board. "So wheres the well?"  
All eyes are on Palmer now. He turns and walks towards the table. "A copy of the oldest plan we could find."  
The Doctor places the candle holder on the table and examines the plan as Palmer points to the areas. "There is no well on the property. None that we could find, anyway."  
Palmer continues to explain the house to the Doctor. Clara and I continue to watch the pictures. I keep on getting the same lump in my throat whenever I see the dark eyes and gaping mouth of the ghost. I do my best to swallow it, but it keeps rising back up.  
"Why are ghost pictures always so scary?" I think out loud. Clara chuckles at me and nudges me with her elbow. Lighting flashing outside of the house.  
Clara suddenly gasps, and I spin around quickly with a jolt. The Doctor is behind her, holding the candle's again. "You coming?" he whispers.  
"Where?" Clara answers back.  
"To find the ghost," he shows a light smile.  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
"Because you want to," he answers for her.  
"I do," I chirp and I stand next to the Doctor.  
"Come on," he turns around towards the hallway.  
"Well, I dispute that assertion," Clara whispers harshly.  
"Eh?" The Doctor turns back towards her to see her face moping. He glances around the room, "I'm giving you a face." He gestures his head, flicking it to the side. I silently laugh. "Here, can you see me? Look at my face." He repeats the gesture towards the hallway.  
Clara grumbles, "Fine." She walks towards us, watching the dark hallway. She smiles, "Dare me."  
"I dare you," the Doctor looks at her. "No tacksie-backsies."  
Clara shakes her head, and grabs the candle holder from his hand. I twist around until my shoulder is facing Clara. I mock Clara's face. She nudges me again, "Shut up."  
"The music room is the heart of the house," Emma reports, looking back at us. We stop, and the Doctor nods to her.  
We walk down the treacherous hallway. The candles are giving off small puffs of smoke, and the fire dances. We turn down another hallway. "Say we actually find her. What do we say?" Clara asks.  
I squeeze between the Doctor and Clara, then quickly walk in front of them. My feet walk in my shadow that is being cast by the candles.  
"We ask her how she came to be or if she is," the Doctor answers, testing door handles.  
"Why?" Clara holds the candles over the handle.  
"Because I don't know. And ignorance is, um..." he pauses, rattling his brain for the right word. "What's the opposite of bliss?"  
"Misery?" I ask.  
"Carlisle?" Clara adds.  
"Yes," he holds his fingers up in approval to the word, smiling. "Carlisle. Ignorance is carlisle."  
We continue to walk down the hallways, passing by portraits on the peeling walls. Clara holds the candles up, even though her hand is shaking. Suddenly, I hear a crackling noise behind us, and I turn. I gulp down the lump in my throat.  
Once I realize that the light of the candle has gone and my group is no longer near me, I run after the Doctor and Clara. We make our way into a kitchen, with rusting pots and pans. There are broken cupboard doors that are just hanging by a few nails.  
Clara moves the candle around. The Doctor suddenly ducks his head as she moves the candle where it would have been. I look at a clock that is hanging above light green shelves. The time reads 6:05, which leads me to realize that it is broken. The Doctor opens up a tea pot top, looking inside it suspiciously.  
"What are you going to find in there?" I whisper with a laugh.  
He glances at me, a smirk in the corner of his mouth.  
After endless wandering, we finally reach a dark blue room with instruments that are standing still. Cobwebs hang from the ceiling, and lightning crackles from outside the window.  
"Ah, the music room," the Doctor rakes out his sonic screwdriver and scans the room. "The heart of the house."  
I look next to me to see statues with sheets covering them. The idea of angels pop into my head. I jump, a small squeak escaping from my throat. I grasp my chest, breathing harshly at the still sculptures.  
The Doctor and Clara spin around to look at me, and I put a thumbs up to them.  
"Do you feel anything?" the Doctor asks Clara.  
"No," she stretches out the word.  
"Your pants are so on fire."  
Clara laughs and walks around the room with the candles. The Doctor is slapping his sonic screwdriver, then he breathes on it, as if he is trying to warm it up. He rubs it a few times, then flicks it on. It buzzes awkwardly, and he begins walks towards the doorway where I am standing. He stops, examining the screwdriver's results.  
"Do you feel like you're being watched?" Clara whispers.  
"What does being watched feel like?" He tucks his screwdriver back into his pocket. "Is it that funny, tickling feeling on the back of your neck?"  
"That's the chap."  
"Then, yes, a bit," the Doctor immediately responds. "Well," he smirks, "quite a big bit."  
I hear the floor creaking at the other end of the room, and I slowly walk towards Clara. The Doctor takes my spot at the doorway, breathing heavily into the air. I stand next to her, blinking a few times. "I think I'm more scared right now than I was when we were on that submarine..." I admit, smiling at Clara.  
She nods in agreement. She continues to watch the room carefully, "I think she's here."  
The Doctor is stepping in and out of the doorframe, breathing out every step. I can see his breath, as if the temperature dropped. "Cold spot," he decides. "Spooky." He spins towards us, walking in and out of the doorway. "Cold, warm, cold..." he repeats the steps.  
"What is all that creaking?" I think out loud, looking out of the room and towards the sound.  
"Doctor," Clara calls for him. "Doctor!" she calls again. There is a chalk circle around where he is standing. He is scanning it with his screwdriver.  
"What?" he snaps.  
"I'm not happy."  
"No," he examines the results and walks out of the room. I quickly follow, leaving Clara behind.  
"Hey!" she runs after us. Clara catches up to us. There is a loud thud, and we all jump.  
"What was that?" Clara asks, stepping next to me.  
The thudding repeats two more times. I can suddenly see my breath, and the candles blow out. My eyes grow wide, and we all exchange looks. The window is starting to sprout frost. The Doctor blows into his hands to keep them warm. I cross my arms and rub them with my hands.  
The thudding repeats again, this time three times.  
"Okay, what is that?" Clara stands perfectly still.  
The Doctor itches his head, leaving against the wall on his elbow. "Its, uh, its a very loud noise. Its a very loud, very angry noise..."  
"What's making it?"  
"I don't know, are you making it?" he asks me.  
"If I was making it, I wouldn't be so scared right now, Doctor!" I snap at him.  
The thudding echoes through the house again and the Doctor yelps, running back to Clara.  
"Doctor?" Clara asks.  
"Yes?"  
"I may be a teeny, tiny bit terrified."  
"Yes?" he laughs.  
"But I'm still a grown-up."  
"Mainly, yes, and..."  
"There is no need to actually hold my hand," she whispers.  
I smile at them, and he holds his hands up. "Clara?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm not holding your hand." He shakes his hands, and they both look at me.  
"Can't be me, I'm over here..." I speak slowly.  
All three of us look behind the Doctor and Clara. Lightning flashes, and there is a figure by the flower printed curtains that moves in the light. We all scream and run down the stairs. We see Emma and Palmer in the middle of the room, staring into the hallway. Palmer is taking pictures.  
As we reach the bottom of the stairs, a spherical mirror shatters into the room, and floats in midair.  
"Woah," I breath, almost bumping into Clara.  
"Has this happened before?" The Doctor asks, holding out his screwdriver.  
"Never," Palmer answers, blankly shaking his head.  
"Ah!" he growls in frustration at his screwdriver. "Camera! Camera!" he demands, reaching out for Palmer. He takes the camera and rapidly starts to take pictures.  
I wiggle passed Clara and run to the equipment at the table, examining the needle that is drawing lines that are moving up and down.  
The mirror begins to crack. I look at Emma, who is starting to breath heavily. There is a sudden light that starts to fade in at the hallway. The light turns to a green pasture with dark brown, almost black, naked trees. A white figure is standing in the middle of the image.  
"Doctor!" I call to him, walking towards Clara and grabbing her arm. The figure begins to wail, and I see one leg step towards us. I gasp, watching it. Its the ghost, the figure that was in all the pictures.  
The ghost continues to wail, and then it suddenly shrieks, _"Help me!_"  
Emma falls into Palmer's arms as the image is soaked into the air.  
There is a crash behind me, and I spin around with Clara. "Doctor," she says.  
The Doctor walks passed us and examines the writing on the wall. It reads, _HELP ME. _His fingers nearly touch the foggy letters before it disappears from is touch.  
The mirror cracks more before it falls in on itself like a black hole and it evaporates from the room.

* * *

"Ugh!" I lift up my foot and fall onto the couch. Now, Clara and I are with Emma in the room where Palmer left his cork board. The Doctor went to develop pictures that were taken on our "adventure". Clara brings Emma to the corner with the two chairs and pours two glasses of whiskey. "I am so tired!" I aggressively rub my face with my hands. "How did Bill Murray do this _every _day!"  
Once I realize that no one is listening to me, I turn over to my side and watch the two have a chat in the chairs.  
Yawning, I lay on my back again and stair at the ceiling.  
Within seconds, my eyelids start to droop and I find myself in the blackness of sleep.

My eyelids pop open to screaming. I'm not laying down on the couch anymore. I am standing on solid earth. I have no shoes on, and I feel moist dirt soaking my feet. I hear more screaming in the distance, and I whip around.  
There are trees everywhere, crummy and decaying looking trees.  
As I listen closer, I can make out the words: "Help me!"  
"Hello?" I call out into the air. I cannot see that far ahead of me, since my vision is being clouded by fog.  
I hear a twig snap and I turn around, and see a woman running towards me with her arm out and her mouth open is a scream.

"Clara!" I call out waking up. I sit up quickly, and I see Clara putting down her cup of tea. She runs over to the couch, and she leans down to level with my eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
I sigh, "Nothing, I'm okay."  
I stand up and fix my shirt.  
"Melanie! Clara!" the Doctor calls from the other room. "Let's go."  
"What?" I ask.  
He taps my shoulder, "Come on."  
Clara obeys, and I hang behind them. He opens the umbrella at the front door and me and Clara slink underneath it. Clara grabs it from the Doctor and we run out in the rain. Right before we are about to enter, Clara stops, "I've got this weird feeling it's looking at me."  
I laugh, and cross my arms.  
"It doesn't like me."  
"The TARDIS is like a cat," the Doctor replies. "A bit slow to trust. You'll get there in the end." He runs out from under the umbrella and goes into the TARDIS.  
"The TARDIS likes me," I taunt, and follow him in. I close the door behind me, and immediately hear a knocking at the door.  
"Oops," I say, unlocking it for her.  
"Hey," he holds the umbrella to me.  
I hold my hands up like I have just been caught and smile at her. I join the Doctor who is, like normal, playing with the controls.  
"You need a place to keep this," Clara says, showing the umbrella.  
"I've got one," he points. "Or I had one. I think I had one." He looks under the control panel, "Look around, see if you can find it." He pauses. "Did I have one?"  
I laugh again, and cover my mouth when he looks at me. "Am I going mad?"  
"No, just normal mad." I bite my bottom lip in a smile.  
"No!" the Doctor walks quickly towards Clara, who is shaking the umbrella to get the water drops off. "Not in here!"  
"Clara!" I mockingly scold.  
"How do you expect her to like you if she is soaking wet? It's a Health and Safety nightmare." He puts the umbrella down and goes back to pushing buttons and pulling levers.  
"Sorry," Clara whispers to the TARDIS.  
"Where are we going exactly?" I ask, leaning against the railing by the door.  
"Nowhere. We are staying right here. Right here, on this exact spot if I can work out how to do it." He begins to pull more levers, and the TARDIS rumbles.  
"So, when are we going?" Clara asks.  
The Doctor laughs, "That is good." He high fives her, "That is top notch."  
"And the answer is?"  
"We're going always!" he spins down the stairs.  
"'Going always'?" she copies.  
"Totally!"  
"That's not actually a sentence."  
"Well, its got a verb in it!" the Doctor says, taking out a astronaut costume that is a bright orange.  
"Oh, I remember that!" I laugh.  
He smiles at me and holds it up to himself, "What do you think?" He spins with it.  
"Uh, the colour's a bit boisterous," Clara tries to put it nicely.  
"I think it brings out my eyes!"  
"It makes my eyes hurt," she says, turning around.  
The Doctor's arms fall and he looks sadly at the floor.  
"Aw, Clara," I look at her. "You made him sad." Then, I start to laugh.  
The TARDIS whooshes, and the Doctor begins to put on his uniform. He walks out of the TARDIS, and Clara reaches her head to look when he come back in, waving his black gloves.  
"Back off! Hot suit! Hot, hot hot!"  
"When are we?" Clara asks.  
"About six billion years ago. It's a Tuesday, I think."  
He brings us to many points in time, but we stay exactly where we are.  
After a few trips, he takes us to our last stop and puts his astronaut suit on. "Back in a mo," he says, opening the doors. He looks back at us, "Are you all right?"  
"Totally," Clara has her hands in her pockets. "Peachy keen."  
I am leaning against the railing of the console, watching the space man.  
"Okay, then. Don't press any buttons or pull any levers or make any funny faces," he looks to me and points at my face.  
"What did I do?" I laugh, shrugging.  
"Actually, don't move. Stand completely still, don't breath." He pauses, "Well, you can breath, but shallow breathes."  
Clara and I do a thumbs up and he walks out of the TARDIS. She walks towards the scanner and looks at what is on the screen. I slump down on the stairs and wait for the Doctor to come back.  
I look up at Clara, and her eyes are watering. "Clara?" I ask her.  
The Doctor comes back in and takes off his helmet, putting it on the control panel. "What's wrong?"  
Clara doesn't answer, but she keeps watching the screen.  
"Did the TARDIS say something to you? Are you being mean?" he slaps the controls with his black gloves. "Did you do something, Mel?"  
"You know I didn't!" I rest my head on my hands.  
"No, its not that." She takes a short breath, "Have we just watched the entire life cycle of Earth, birth to death?"  
"Yes."  
"And you're okay with that?"  
"Yes."  
"What's wrong?" I ask again.  
"How can you be?"  
"The TARDIS. She's time. We... we're the Vortex. And so on."  
"That's not what I mean."  
"Okay." He waits for her to clarify, "Some help. Context. Cheat sheet. Something?"  
"I mean, one minute, you're in 1974, looking for ghosts," she begins. "But all you have to do is open your eyes and talk to whoever is standing there. To you, we haven't been born yet." She gestures to me and herself. "And to you, we've been dead a hundred, billion years."  
I look down at my fingers that are playing with each other. I feel an awkward presence in the room, and I try to rid it with other thoughts in my head.  
"Are our bodies out there somewhere, in the ground?"  
"Yes, I suppose they are." The Doctor turns and walks to the other stairs.  
"But here I am, talking, so I am a ghost. To you, I'm a ghost. We're all ghosts to you. We must be nothing."  
"No, you're not that," the Doctor walks down the stairs.  
"Then what are we?" she follows him. "What can we possibly be?"  
"You are the only mystery worth solving."


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14! Next chapter will be Clara, the Doctor, and Melanie on a brand new adventure!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I hurried under Clara's umbrella and we walked up the stairs in silence. The pouring rain dripped off the ends of the umbrella as we quickly folded it up and walked into the giant house. We met Palmer and Emma in the room with the cork board, and waited for the Doctor to accompany us. I sat down as the Doctor set up a slide of pictures.  
I slumped down on the orange couch again and watch as Palmer and the Doctor work together to put the slide together.  
"Right! That's it!" he claps his hands together. "Gather round, gather around. Roll up! Roll up!" I slowly walk around the table with the others and watch the slider.  
He points the screwdriver at the slide and pictures appear on the screen that he had set up in the room. The picture that showed up was of the living courters, with the same white blur of the ghost in the middle.  
"The Gast of Caliburn House," the Doctor whispers, tucking the screwdriver in his pocket. "Never changing, trapped in a moment of fear and torment. But, what if she's not?"  
All of us exchange looks.  
"What if she is just trapped somewhere time runs more slowly than it does here? What if a second to her was 100,000 years to us?" He pauses to let us think for a moment. "And what if somebody has a magic box," he turns his head to me and Clara, "a blue box probably,"  
Clara and I try to keep in our laughter.  
"What if said somebody could take a snapshot of her, say, every few million years," as he speaks, the pictures begin to change in the slide and we see the ghost. But she isn't a ghost. She is a woman. A young woman who is running through fog.  
"She's not a ghost..." the Doctor whispers to Palmer.  
I feel goosebumps riding up my arms, and I rub them to keep my arms from shivering.  
"But she is definetely a lost soul," the Doctor walks around the table. "Her name is Hila Tacorian."  
Emma slowly steps towards the screen, smiling at the woman. "She is a pioneer," the Doctor continues to explain. "A time traveler, or at least she will be in a few hundred years."  
Palmer has his arms crossed, and his face is stern, "Time travel is not possible."  
I hold in a laugh.  
"The paradoxes..." he tries to add.  
"Would resolve themselves, by and large," the Doctor interrupts him.  
"How long has she been alone?" Emma asks.  
"Well, time travel is a funny old thing. I mean, from her perspective, she crash-landed," he looks at his watch on the inside of his wrist, "three minutes ago."  
"Crash landed?" Emma repeats. "Where?"  
"She's in a pocket universe," he says, "a distorted echo of our own. They happen sometimes, but never last for long."  
Clara and I exchange looks, but continue to listen.  
The Doctor suddenly pulls out a blue balloon and begins to blow it up. He holds it up to Emma, then shakes the other red balloon. After he blows them both up, he holds them up to each other. "Our universe," he shows the blue balloon. "Hill Tacorian's here, in a pocket universe," he holds up the red balloon. "You're a lantern, shining across the dimensions, guiding her home, back to the land of the living." He puts the balloons together with a smile. He deflates the blue balloon, then the red, causing Emma to laugh.  
"But, what's she running from?" Clara interjects.  
"Well," the Doctor snaps his fingers towards her. "That's the best bit. We don't know yet," he points the screwdriver to the picture slide. "Shall we see?"  
The picture turns to a four legged creature with a distorted head and an awkward back. Palmer tilts his glasses down, and I feel more goosebumps riding up my arms.  
"Oh," the Doctor whispers.  
"What is that?" Clara asks.  
"I don't know."  
"It looks like a..." I begin, "like a weird branch."  
"Still," the Doctor turns and claps his hands. "Not to worry."  
"So, what do we do?" Emma asks, still staring at the screen.  
"Not we, you," the Doctor tells her. "You save Hila Tacorian because you are Emma Grayling. You are the lantern. The rest of us are just along for the ride, I'm afraid."  
"But, how do we get her to..." I gesture with my hands, "shine through the dimensions?"  
"We need some study rope and a blue crystal from Metebelis III, plus some Kendal Mint cake." He faces us in the doorway, then turns and runs out the room. Clara and I quickly follow out of the house and towards the TARDIS.  
The Doctor unlocks it, and we all pile in. He runs down the stairs under and console and digs through the compartments. I bend down over the railing, my hair falling back over my face.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We need sturdy rope," the Doctor smiles.  
"Can't you just... you know," Clara says, walking along the console. I heave myself up and sit under the railing with my feet dangling.  
"What?"  
Clara sits next to me, her arms hanging on the railing to hold herself from falling. "Fly the TARDIS into a parallel universe?"  
"Ah, its not a parallel universe, it's a pocket universe," he corrects her. "Plus, it is collapsing. I mean, the TARDIS could get in there, all right," he comes and stands next to Clara's feet. "But entropy would bleed her power sources, you see, trap her there until the entire universe decayed back into the quantum foam, which would take about," he pauses, "three minutes, give or take."  
"So, that's out of the question," I sigh, standing back up.

* * *

The Doctor has hooked up wires and cables to the TARDIS and into a few clocks that he has set up in the room. He put a blue crystal with an arrow going through on display, and examines his work.  
"What is that?" Clara asks, holding her hand up to touch the crystal.  
The Doctor slaps her hand as he answers her question. "Subset of the Eye of Harmony."  
"I dont-"  
"Of course you don't," the Doctor says. "Bit weird if you did. Barely do myself."  
I smile and sit down on the couch, watching the many clocks tick.  
"Right, you, sit down," he orders Emma. She hesitantly sits as the Doctor turns, grabbing a crown with another dark blue crystal engraved inside it. "All the way from Metebelis III." He puts the crown on her head and fixes it so its snug on her hair.  
Clara is still playing with the crystal, her hand moving over it so it glows with every wave.  
"What does it do?" Emma asks, holding onto the gold bar.  
"It amplifies your natural abilities," the Doctor replies. "Like a microphone or pooper scooper?"  
"Did you just say pooper scooper?" I ask, sitting up on my elbows.  
"Yes," he smiles.  
"How does a pooper scooper amplify your," I hold up my fingers to make quotations, "'natural abilities'?"  
"What exactly is this arrangement?" Palmer asks, pacing around the ticking clocks.  
"A psyco-chronograph," he answers, slipping a backpack that Clara is holding up to his back.  
"Forgive me, but isn't this all a little bit, well, make do and mend?" he testifies.  
"Non-Psychic technology won't work where I am going," he clicks the belt on his backpack together at the front of his chest. "Listen, all I need to do is dive into another dimension, find the time traveler, help her escape the monster, get home before the entire dimension collapses and Bob's your uncle."  
"Doctor, will it hurt?" Emma asks, taking a deep breath.  
I look at the Doctor, concern in my eyes.  
"No," he whispers, leaning down.  
She makes a small smile, but disappears when the Doctor concludes, "Well, yes, probably. A bit. Well, quite a lot. I don't know. It might be agony. To be perfectly honest, I'd be interested to find out."  
My left eyebrow raises. Palmer and Emma exchange looks. I look up at Clara who is holding her bottom lip with her fingers.  
The Doctor and Emma both exhale deeply, and I watch as Emma closes her eyes and begins to speak. "I'm talking to the lost soul that abides in this place."  
Thunder rumbles, and we all look around the room.  
"I'm speaking to Hila Tacorian," she speaks louder. The Doctor silently reaches for a rope that is rapped around a large wheel. Suddenly, the clocks begin to roll backwards. The blue jewel on Emma's crown starts to glow.  
She jerks, and the mirror is back, floating in midair and bouncing up and down. The mirror moves faster, then starts to shatter. It collapses, and a large doorway of light appears. I put my hand up by my eyes to block the light.  
"See. The Witch of the Well," the Doctor explains. "Its a wormhole. A reality well. A door to the echo universe. Ready?" he asks Emma.  
"Ready!" she calls back in pain.  
I stand up from the couch as the Doctor plummets into the doorway. "Doctor!" Clara yells after him as the rope starts to fall in, but is held by the wheel.  
"He's got three minutes, yeah?" I ask, standing between Palmer and Clara.  
"Yes," Palmer gulps. He keeps glancing back and forth to Emma, making sure she can handle the process.  
We all stare at the bleeding light with worry. After a minute of silence, Emma starts to call for him.  
"Doctor! Doctor! Come home!" she takes a long breath. "Doctor, come home! Doctor!"  
The wind in the room starts to whip harder, and I hold onto Clara's arm. Emma is reaching out her hand to the wormhole, calling out his name over and over again.  
"I'm not strong enough!" Emma finally admits. We all look at her, and I tense, ready to run, either into the wormhole or to her side.  
"Just a few more seconds!" Clara yells over the sound of the wind.  
Emma screams louder, her head falling back onto the back of the chair.  
The wheel turns by itself, and Clara and Palmer grab the handle, twisting it until the rope starts to real in.  
I sigh with relief.  
Hila falls through the doorway and onto the floor. She has a white suit, and her hair is up in a bun. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing is harsh.  
Emma gives one final screech, then falls onto the carpet.  
"No!" Clara yells as the portal begins to evaporate.  
Palmer clutches Emma in his arms, and I watch with terror as the portal completely disappears.  
I can hear the TARDIS in the distance, making a bell-like noise. "Wake up," Clara whispers to Emma. "Wake up!" she runs over to her and kneels next to Palmer.  
"Clara!" I run around the table towards the group of adults.  
"Open the thing!"  
"I'm sorry," Emma cries into Palmer's jacket.  
I run my hand from my forehead, then through my hair, trying to process what happened in the last minute.  
Suddenly, Clara is up and on her feet. "We can't leave him!" She runs out of the house and through the main doors, with me on her tail. We reach the TARDIS, the bell noise still ringing.  
The doors do not open, and she shakes the handles. "Oh, come on! Oh, let me in you grumpy old cow!"  
"Clara," I whisper harshly.  
There is an electric buzz behind, and we spin to face another Clara, smiling at us.  
"Woah," Clara cocks her head. "What's this now?" she asks me.  
"How would I know?"  
"_The TARDIS voice visual interface. I'm programmed to select the image of a person you have seen. Of several billion such images in my data bank, this one best meets the criteria."  
_"Oh, you are a cow! I knew it!" Clara shakes her head. "Whatever, you have to help the Doctor."  
"_The Doctor is in the pocket universe."_  
"But you can enter a pocket universe!"  
_"The entropy would drain the energy from my heart. In four seconds, I'll be stranded. In ten, I'd by dead."_  
"You're talking but all I can hear is 'Meh-meh-meh-meh-meh'!" she exclaims. "Come on, let's go!"  
The image of Clara disappears, and she turns around angrily. "Hey!" she pounds on the doors.  
"Forget it, Clara. We need to go help Emma."  
Just when I turn around, the TARDIS doors open, and Clara steps inside. "You comin'?" she asks.  
I smile and leap inside, closing the doors behind me.  
As soon as I walk inside, the TARDIS jerks, and we are flying through the time vortex. I hold onto the railing best as I can, but we are flown across the room. I scream with delight.  
After seconds of screaming and laughing, we finally land and Clara and I are breathing heavily. We open the doors to the TARDIS to see Emma sobbing on the ground. The Doctor is around the corner of the TARDIS. He high-fives Clara, then low-fives me.  
"It's over," the Doctor smiles at the sun that shines through the window. "It's over..."

* * *

Clara and I walk out of the house, laughing at each other during our adventure.  
"You were so scared during the music room!" I joke, clapping my hands together.  
"You should have seen your face when we saw Hila for the first time!"  
We turn around to see the Doctor, Emma, and Hila all walking out together. Once we are all together, Emma and Hila hug, and the Doctor awkwardly tries to join in.  
"Where will you go?" Emma asks once they break away.  
"Well, I can't go home. History says I went missing."  
"But he can change history," Emma presumes.  
"No, no no. I can't actually. There are fixed points in time, you see."  
Clara clears her throat and walks in-between the three, grabbing the Doctor hand. "Hi."  
"What?" The Doctor is pulled away by Clara and I nudge him with my elbow.  
As the two keep talking, the Doctor keeps trying to break away from Clara's grasp to join in on the conversation. He finally nudges away and towards them, revealing that Hila is Emma's great great great great great granddaughter.  
I start to whisper to Clara as they continue to talk. "What do you think that creature was?"  
"I don't know."  
"Should we ask him?"  
"Nah," she extends the word. I raise an eyebrow and smile, and she grins. "Okay."  
The Doctor slaps his forehead. "Oh! I am so... slow!" he spins to us. "I'm slow. I am notorious for it. That has always been my problem." We walk closer. "But... but I get there in the end. Oh, yes."  
"Doctor?" Clara asks.  
"How do sharks make babies?"  
We hesitate, and Clara guesses, "Carefully."  
"Why?"  
"No. No, no, no. Happily."  
"Sharks don't actually smile," she holds up her hand to her mouth. "They're just well... They've got lots and lots of teeth. They're quite eaty."  
"Exactly, but birds do it, bees do it, and educated fleas do it." he runs away from us and looks into a window of the house. "Every lonely monster needs a companion."  
"There's two of them?" Clara asks with surprise.  
"Two?" I blurt.  
"Its the oldest story in the universe," he explains. "This one or any other. Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events, wars, politics, accidents in time. She's thrown out of the hex or he is thrown into it." The Doctor wraps his arm around my sister's neck and I curl my lip in a smile. "Since then, they have been yearning for each other across time and space, across dimensions. This isn't a ghost story. It's a love story."  
He looks at Clara, then pulls his hand away, then apoligizes. "Excuse me. Excuse me."  
I look at Clara. "Remind me to bring something to drink next time we go with the Doctor."  
She laughs and we run into the TARDIS while the Doctor runs inside with Emma.


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is Chapter 15! Its my own adventure! Enjoy! (****Sorry its short)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Mom would always say that life is like a music box. The first few years when you are a baby is when you wind up the box. You are helping it to get going. Once you open the lid to play the music, that is when life is all yourself, and you don't need support like before. Your entire life goes as the song stretches out. But then, in those last few days of living, the music slows down before it comes to a stop.

* * *

Clara and I walk up the stairs to the console island. The Doctor is cleaning the middle tube with a yellow cloth. Clara, her hair wet, walks up to him and rests on the console. The Doctor hits her head with the cloth. "I feel exhausted," she says, and I shrug. My eyes are burning, too. "I feel..."  
"You've had two days crammed into the space of one," he adds. He walks around and hits me on the head with the cloth, too.  
"Why would you say that?" Clara asks.  
"I don't know, I say stuff," he makes up an excuse. I roll my eyes at him. "Ignore me."  
Clara and I walk down the stairs again. "Can I go get changed?" I ask her. "My shirt is dirty, and I don't know why."  
She nods, but the Doctor stops us. "Do you feel safe?"  
Clara turns around to him. "Of course."  
He spins around, "Give me a number, out of 10-"  
"No, you already made me do this," I moan.  
He ignores me, "1 being 'woohoo', and 10 being..." he pauses, making a weird face. "ahh!"  
"You're being weird," Clara blinks.  
"I need to know if you feel safe. I need to know..." he looks down at the cloth, then back at Clara. "You're not afraid."  
"Of?"  
They are inches from each other and I smile, looking down at the floor.  
"The future," he answers. "Running away with a spaceman in a box, anything can happen to you."  
"That's what I'm counting on." She smiles and looks at the console. "Push the button."  
She walks down the stairs. "Can I get changed now?" I ask her.  
"Yeah," she laughs and I run down the stairs to the wardrobe.

* * *

"Okay!" the Doctor slams his hand down on a blue button on the console. Clara is standing by the railing, leaning up against it with her arms crossed. I am sitting on the stairs across the room, my hands supporting my head with my elbows stuck to my knees and my eyes drooping. "What is something you have always been curious about?"  
"Your chin," I blurt out.  
The Doctor looks at me, a bit insulted at first, then dismisses the thought. He looks back at Clara and takes a few steps towards her. "What about you?"  
Her bottom lip sticks out a little, then she makes a popping sound with her tongue, "I don't know."  
The Doctor's shoulder's suddenly fall, and he mopes as he retreats back to the controls.  
"Oh," I suddenly think, lifting my head off my palms. "Mirrors."  
"What?" Clara looks around the tube in the center of the console.  
"Mirrors," I repeat, shrugging. "Ever noticed that you can sometimes catch yourself blinking?"  
The Doctor smiles. Clara still looks at me, confusion glazing her eyes.  
"Or turn quicker than your reflection?" I continue, thinking back to the moments I have had a staring contest with myself.  
"That's good thinking, Mel," he snaps his fingers at me and twirls around. His coat slaps his side when it stops spinning in the air. He examines the scanner and rapidly presses buttons. "Where to, then?"  
"Someplace with a mirror?" I say, adding a question marked tone at the end of my sentence.  
He smiles at me and pulls the lever. I grab the railings that trail down the stairs and hold on as the regular jolts of the TARDIS send my head bouncing off each of my shoulders.  
The Doctor lands the TARDIS, and runs to the doors, yanking them open. "Come on!" He catapults himself out of the room, closing the doors behind him.  
I smile at Clara and leap off the stairs and run just behind Clara. We follow him out, and we are in my old bedroom, when Clara and I lived with Dad.  
My room has the wallpaper from when I was five years old. Blue wallpaper with clouds aligning the edges. The ceiling is painted with glow-in-the-dark paint that shows stars. In the corner of the room there is a spinning light with colorful stars that spin around the room that used to help me to sleep. I walk out farther into my room and walk passed the several small bookshelves that cover the floor. There are hanging stars from strings that attach to the ceiling, and I brush them with my fingers. Clara is watching me with a smile. There are drawings of stick figures hung on the wall above the bookshelves.  
There is a calandar that has Neptune circling Pluto as the picture of the month of March. Looking at the calendar, I notice that there are red X's through the days that have passed. The X's stop at the 5th.  
Glancing at the top of the calendar, I see the year 2005, and my heart falls to my stomach. "Clara," I manage to whisper out her name.  
"Hm?" she asks, spinning around to face me. She had been playing with the stars that hung from the ceiling. I look back at her, my sight a little blurred. I point to the calendar. "It's 2005," I say.  
She still looks confused.  
"It's March 5th."  
The day that Clara's, and my mom had passed away. The day her music box stopped playing.  
I quickly wipe my eyes once I notice that the Doctor is watching. I realized that if me, at the age of 5 wasn't in her room, then she would be with Dad. I remember spending almost the entire night, crying against his chest as Clara sat at the edge of the bed with tissues in her hands.  
I look back at the Doctor who is holding a small box decorated with horses in a field.  
"No!" I whisper harshly. He jumps at my sudden outburst. "Please put that back," I plead. "Please."  
He nods, "Sorry." He gently places it on one of the shelves just above my books.  
I fake a smile and walk over to the box. I gently pick it up and open the lid. A little horse slowly lifts on a spring with a mirror right behind it. It was my music box, the last thing that Mom had given to me. I smile at it, stroking the soft wood.  
I winded up the small key on the back and listened to the soft music as it pours through the room. It was a beautiful lullaby that I never wanted to turn off.  
"Mel! Turn it off!" Clara harshly whispers.  
I close the lid and put it back on the shelf. There are footsteps coming towards the room.  
"Doctor, we need to leave," I tell him quickly.  
"Alright, into the TARDIS," he whispers.  
Clara runs in and the Doctor follows. I hear the door open and I am about to close the TARDIS doors when 5 year-old me. She is wearing feet pajamas that have dancing sheep all around them and a light yellow color. In her hand in an old bunny rabbit with a orange path on its arm.  
I run into the TARDIS and close the doors.  
Clara is leaning up against the console with the Doctor aggressively pressing buttons. "Hang on!" he yells.  
"Wait!" I yell before falling to the ground. The console bursts into sparks. Fire starts erupting from under the platform, and more sparks fly from the buttons and levers. I hang on tightly to the railing. "Has this happened before?"  
"Has what happened before?" Clara screams.  
"Has the console just exploded like this before?" I yell back at her.  
"Yes, now shut up!" the Doctor orders. "I need to concentra-" he gets cut off as all of us are flung to the floor. I grab the railing again, my feet dangling off the side of the island we are on.  
I huff, blowing a strand of hair that is hanging over my eye.  
I hear Clara struggling to stand up. The Doctor is laughing.  
"What are you laughing about?" I yell.  
"I did a short hop!"  
I start to laugh with him, my eyes squinting shut.  
Clara joins in and we just sit on the island platform, laughing together.

* * *

"Alright!" the Doctor claps his hands together. "Let's head out!"  
I run through the doors to show the Maitland's house. However, everything is backwards, flipped around. I turn left, but find myself turning right.  
"Doctor?" I call into the doors.  
Clara follows me out of the doors and her eyebrow lifts.  
"Doctor, we are somewhere..." I pause, "weird."  
He walks out, but jolts to a stop. He tilts his head.  
Clara walks towards the house and grabs a key from her pocket. She puts it in the key slot and walks in. She lets me walk in. There is a giant mirror just by the door, and when Clara and I walk up to it, we aren't there.  
"Are we vampires?" I ask, playing with my hair, but it doesn't show up in the mirror.  
The Doctor follows and pokes the mirror. He closes the door behind him, and Clara locks it.  
Suddenly, the door opens and I step in.  
Wait, not me... Different me. Reverse me, I guess?  
She stops, watching me. I reach for my hair, and so does she. Then, I kick, and she kicks.  
"Ha!" we both laugh. Then, we stop and scratch behind our ears. "She isn't in the mirror, but she is still there." We sound like identical twins.  
"Oh, this is..." he gulps, "bad."  
"Doctor?" I ask, and she mimics, but in a different tone.  
"Um, TARDIS," he grabs Clara's and my hand, "now!"  
We run out of the doors and into the TARDIS.  
"That was _so cool_!" I exclaim, closing the doors behind me.  
"No, not cool Mel!" He plays with more levers.  
"I dare you to go a minute without running around the console like that," I laugh, sitting down on the stairs.  
He glares at me, and continues working frantically.  
"Wait, so what is the big deal?" I ask. "I just met another me. That's not bad."  
"Remember New York?"  
"How can I forget," I sarcastically answer.  
"Well, there was a version of you that was four years older," he talks super fast.  
"Wait, what?" Clara has her arms crossed and she is staring at both of us.  
"That other Melanie was a paradox, and I had to leave her behind to save you." He takes one breath. "So, we just created a paradox. And a bad one!"  
"How? Everything was reverse so it wasn't..." I drift off. "Oh."  
He snaps his fingers at me. "I'm so... thick!"  
"What is wrong with the world we were just in?"  
"Think about it, Clara," I stand up, walking towards her. "We did a short hop. But, instead of being in our universe, we were in the mirror's universe."  
"That's why everything was backwards," Clara finishes the puzzle.  
"So, how do we fix it?" I ask, running to the console.  
"I don't know," he runs his hand through his hair. "We need to go back to our universe."

* * *

After several more sparks exploded from the console, we landed back into our universe, at the Maitland's house. "Okay, go back to the mirror," the Doctor orders, locking the TARDIS doors.  
I nod, and run to the mirror. I open the door and look in the mirror to see the Doctor, Clara, and me in the room. I walked in. "Ha!" I laughing, catching myself in the act. "She isn't in the mirror, but she is still there."  
I remember that I said this to myself in the mirror universe. "Doctor?"  
"Um, TARDIS," Mirror universe Doctor says, "now!" They run out of the doors and out of the house. Now, I am left with myself in the mirror, like usual.  
I walk towards the mirror, and blink, and so does Mirror Me.  
Clara walks in, and everything is back to normal.  
"Doctor, she was here!" I call.  
He runs in with his sonic screwdriver blazing. He points it at the mirror and scans the perimeter. Within seconds, he was done and observing the green light from within in.  
"Oh, that's bad."  
"What now?" I sigh, sitting down on the stairs.  
"The mirror is now a parallel universe."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! I hope you guys liked the Mirror Parallel Universe! Have any of you ever thought about that before? I have =)  
Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The Doctor paced around the room for a while, scratching his head and cursing under his breath. I kept my head down, and tried to think of something else besides the insane amount of pressure in the room.  
I twiddled my thumbs together. Suddenly, the door opened, and I half expected another version of me or Clara to walk in, but it was Angie with her friend, Nina.  
The Doctor immediately stopped and looked at the two girls in the doorway.  
I looked up for a second, then back down at my hands.  
"Hey, Clara," Angie says, closing the door.  
Nina smiles at my sister, and waves.  
"Hi, Nina," she stands up. "How are you?"  
"Good," the teenager responds. "Hey, Melanie."  
"Hi," I smile back at her, releaved that she actually acknowledged me.  
"We're going upstairs to my room," Angie pushes passed me and walks up the stairs without even looking at me.  
Nina follows, smiling at us as she walks up the steps.  
"Doctor, what are we going to do?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.  
"I don't know." He rubs his chin, sighing.  
I sigh, resting my head on my palms.  
"I'll be back," the Doctor says. He runs out of the house before Clara and I can even speak a word.  
"Wait!" I stand up and run outside to see him closing the doors to the TARDIS. Wind blows in my hair and I squint my eyes. The TARDIS makes its noise, and then vanishes.  
Clara walks out, surprised. "Where is he going?"  
"I don't know."

* * *

I walked out of the schoolyard. Clara was waiting by her motorbike, her arm holding an extra helmet. She was already wearing hers, so I grabbed the other and jumped on.  
"What took you so long?" she asks me.  
School had gotten out about 2 hours ago, but Clara usually stays to talk to her students and to clean up her room.  
"I was calling him."  
She revs the engine and I wrap my arms around her. She rides off from the school and we head off towards the Maitland's home.  
When we arrive back at the house, Clara grabs a few biscuits from the jar in the kitchen. I grab one too, and she asks me a few things.  
"Do you want to keep living here with me and the Maitland's, or would you like to go back to Dad's?"  
"I want to stay here!" I quickly say. I pause, "Why? Do you want me to leave?"  
"Of course not!" she says. "You have just been upset for the past week."  
"Because he hasn't been here in a week," I tell her. "He just... left."  
As if I had made a wish, the sound of the TARDIS echoes through my ears.  
Clara smiles, crossing her arms. We look at each other, then race each other to the front door. I win, and push passed her, opening the door. The TARDIS is there, and the Doctor opens the doors. He is panting, a hanky in his hand and covering his mouth. Smoke is pouring out of the TARDIS.  
"Alright, out out out!" he orders whoever is outside.  
Clara and I run out, coughing and fanning the air around our faces.  
"What?" I blurt.  
The Doctor looks to me, his face loosing all color as soon as he sees me. "I went too far..."  
"Doctor?" the other me says. "Why is there another me?"  
"I was just about to ask that," I glare at her, crossing my arms.  
"Do I really look like that?" Other me asks.  
"Woah!" I say, angrily walking over to her. "Look whose talking with all of that makeup and dre-" I stop, my eyes growing wide. I walk over to the Doctor, grabbing his arm. "That is not me."  
"Yes it is," he laughs nervously. "Isn't it?"  
"Me, Me would never wear that," my brain rattles, and I finally understand. "You got the mirror me."  
"No I didn't, because we were here."  
"Were you? Because, if you think about it, there is a parallel universe that could cause me to change what I look like." I take a breath, "The mirror is a parallel universe, isn't it?"  
Clara grabs my arm and pulls me back to her. "Doctor, what is going on?"  
"There are two of you, both from different universes."  
Other me walks over to us and reaches out her hand to my face, "Weird..."  
"No!" the Doctor yells, jumping at us.  
Other me yanks her hand back. "What?"  
"Don't touch each other!" he pants. "The effects could be disastrous."  
"How?" Other me asks.  
"Okay, I can tell my Clara apart because she is wearing a light blue shirt with a skirt," I tell the Doctor, "and the other Clara is wearing a dress."  
"We aren't the others, you are," other me says.  
"God, you're stubborn," I mumble.  
"What?" Me challenges, walking at me.  
"You heard me," I snap, "but I will gladly repeat it."  
"Mel," Clara grabs my shoulder.  
"Melanie," other Clara grabs other me's shoulder.  
I glare at myself.  
"Okay, I need to test something," he says. "Mel."  
"What?" we both say.  
"Both Mels'," he corrects himself. "Raise your right hand."  
I lift my right hand above my head, but other me raises her left hand.  
"Just as I suspected," he grumbles. "Since her universe is the mirror universe, everything is backwards to her."  
I laugh.  
Other me gives me a horrible stare, but I return the savor.  
_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

Other me and I ended up arguing most of the time. At some moments, Clara had to keep me from punching her.  
"Am I actually like this?" I ask Clara.  
She bites her bottom lip, then kind of nods.  
"How do you live with me?" I ask her.  
She laughs, nudging my arm with her elbow.  
"Okay, okay, okay," the Doctor is pacing again, but this time, more focused. "We'll have to do..." he pauses, "a thing."  
"A thing?" Other me asks.  
"Yes, a thing," he laughs. "A very clever thing."  
"Have you thought of the 'thing'?" I quote the air.  
He looks at all of us in the room, then sits down with a thud. "No."  
"Hang on," I blurt out. "Other me-"  
"I told you, you are the other," Other me interrupts.  
"Shut up," I silence her. "You and oth-" I stop when I notice that Other me will just interrupt me again. "-Clara have your own parallel universe Doctor, so why did you come with this one?"  
"I thought this was the real one," Other Clara says. "He has the same clothes, accent, but his TARDIS is different then our Doctor's."  
"What?" the Doctor slowly turns to her.  
"The TARDIS in our universe has a different inside," she chuckles. "I thought you had redecorated."  
"That's our problem," he snaps his fingers at her. "That is the eye of the storm. Where the parallel-ness is happening."  
"The TARDIS?" Clara asks.  
"Not just the TARDIS..." he mumbles. "No, no that would be too simple."  
"Then what else?" I stand up from the stairs.  
"The TARDIS's transportation. The time vortex."  
"Oh, brilliant," I laugh. "Fantastic."  
"Alright, TARDIS, everyone go!" He opens the door and lets everyone file out. "Don't touch each other."  
Clara and I walk into the TARDIS after the other two open the doors. I close the door behind me, forgetting that the Doctor is still outside.  
He opens the doors and walks in, his lip curled in anger. "Oi!"  
"Sorry," I laugh under my breath.  
He runs to the console and presses buttons.  
"So," Other me walks over. "Any crushes in the parallel universe?"  
"You would know, wouldn't you?" I snap. "You're me, you can tell."  
"Right, Braden," Other me crosses her arms and looks down at them, a small smile on her face. "Have you..." she drifts off. "You know, found him yet?"  
I shake my head, "No, but he has got to be here somewhere."  
"Yeah," she agrees. "I hope we find him."  
"Me, too."  
It is the first time one of our sentences didn't end with a glare.  
"So, what is happening in your universe that isn't happening in ours?" she asks.  
"I don't know," I shrug. "I guess it has to do with the time vortex and whatever."  
She laughs. "Yeah, that sounds right. All that science rubbish."  
"No kidding," I agree. I copy her position without realizing it, with my arms crossed, my head down, and my elbow against the railing. It is exactly like I am staring in the mirror.  
"Both Clara's, I need you!" I hear the Doctor yell.  
Other me starts to laugh.  
"What?"  
"I used to talk to myself in the mirror all the time, but I never knew I was actually talking to someone else."  
I chuckle, "Yeah, I guess that's true." I sigh.  
"What is your favorite adventure you have had so far?"  
"Oh," I have to think for a second. "Um, I loved the ghost house. That was fun."  
"No, I meant ever. In your whole life," she corrects me.  
"Oh," I think for a few seconds, then smile. "Mom taking me and Clara to the playground."  
Other me smiles, "And Clara pushed us on the swings."  
"Dad pushes Mom."  
"And we had a picnic with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," we both say together.  
Our eyes stay locked for several moments before I blink.  
"I hated the submarine, though," I shiver at the memories. "Too..." I think for the right word. "Bloody."  
"That is so true."  
Suddenly, the TARDIS jolts and we are sent flying across the room.  
I scream, and I hear both Clara's yelling for our names. I reach out for something to grab and I feel skin. I look up to see Other me, and her finger touching the tip of mine. At an instant, we are flown backwards from each other. I hit my head on the railing and moan with pain.  
As the TARDIS begins to settle, I rub my head. Looking across the floor, I see Other me doing the same thing. We lock eyes, then begin to laugh again.  
"That never gets old!" she says.  
"Yeah!"  
"Are you two alright?" I hear the Doctor's voice.  
"Yeah," Other me calls.  
"Fine!" I finish.  
"Good," he breathes. "Claras'!"  
I feel a pain in my finger and I look at it to see a small bump just at the tip like a blister. I decide its nothing and slowly stand up, rubbing my back.  
"Are you okay, though?" Other me asks.  
"Totally," I mimic Clara. "Peachy keen."  
She smiles and we stand silent for a moment.

* * *

"So, what was that explosion?" Other Clara asks.  
"Just the TARDIS getting used to _two of each of you!_" he yells.  
Smoke is still rising from the controls.  
"So, we have to fix this fairly quickly then, yeah?" I ask.  
"Yes," he answers, coughing.  
I flinch again at the pain in my finger, and Other me does the exact same. Now, the bump has gotten bigger, but a small vein connected to it is turning black.  
My eyes widen, but I don't say anything. I rub it, hoping it will down the pain, but its like alcohol to a cut. It just hurts even more.  
Other me looks up to notice I am having the same problem. We both walk towards each other and meet in the middle of our paths. "Not good, then?" she asks.  
"Probably not."  
"He said we can't touch each other," she concludes.  
"And guess what we did?" I scratch my head with my other hand. I look up at Other me and sigh. "Why do you wear so much makeup?"  
She shrugs. "Maybe people at school will notice me more."  
"Why do you want more people to notice you?"  
"Well, we are almost in High School," she says. "Think about it." She looks up at me. "I am tired of being a wallflower."  
I go to put my hand on her shoulder, but stop when I know we could get hurt. "Does that mean changing who _we _are?"  
She smiles at me.  
I smile back.  
"My reflection is more helpful than my conscience," she laughs.  
As the Doctor plays with the smoke rising from the console, Other me and I continue to talk about things we already know about each other. It really is fun, talking to yourself, but actually getting a response rather than an echo.  
Other me and I kept flinching at the same time whenever we get a pain in our fingers. The black vein is growing, and is now down to the base of my palm.  
The two Clara's attempted to help the Doctor, but couldn't since they both wanted to help him with the exact same thing.  
"It is so obvious that they are flirting with each other," Other me says.  
"Tell me about it. And they don't even know."  
Suddenly, we both scream out at the pain in our arms. Both Clara's heads lift up to look at us. My Clara comes over to me and holds my arm, looking at the black vein. "Doctor!"  
Both Clara's try to get him to come. He finally hears them and runs over with his hanky over his shoulder.  
He glares at the vein. "I told you _both _not to touch each other!"  
As I stare at it, the pain keeps growing, and so does the vein. It looks like a stream that is slowly flowing through a crack, but black and menacing.


	18. Chapter 17

**So, I hope you guys weren't in too much suspense. I tried not to do that much of a Cliff Hanger. But, I hoped you guys liked the last chapter and here is the next one!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The pain just got worse, and the small black vein kept inching up my arm.  
"Doctor, what do we do?" both Clara's ask at the same time.  
"Do something quick," Other me says.  
"Because this really hurts!" I finish.  
"I know, I know!" he kept repeating, scratching his head. "Wait!" he sprinted out of the TARDIS, leaving the four of us alone.  
"What did you do?" Clara whispers to me.  
"I don't know!" I defend myself. "We were jolting about, and I guess we touched each other and-"  
"You touched each other?" Other Clara interrupts.  
"Yes, okay?" Other me yells.  
"At least this isn't as bad as the Scatterrocks pain, yeah?" Other me says.  
"No kidding," I laugh painfully.  
The TARDIS doors open again and the Doctor runs in, his arms holding two teapots. "Alright, Clara's," they are both immediately at his side. "Give one to each of the Melanie's."  
They obey and grab one teapot each before running over to me and the other.  
"Here," Clara tips the spout at me.  
A gulp full of whatever is in the pot enter my mouth, and I instinctively spit it out. "What is that?" I cough.  
"Drink it if you want to live!" the Doctor orders, checking on the both of us.  
I hold my breath as I begin to drink the reched water. After I completely drained the pot, I coughed over and over again, thinking that the disgusting water would just come right back up.

* * *

I wake up to find that I am at the bottom of a bunk bed. I moan and sit up, nearly hitting my head on the wood above me. I scratch behind my ear and blink. I look around the room that I am in and see pictures of a ginger woman with a man with a big nose. In some pictures, they are holding a baby, and in others, they are standing by a woman with crazy hair.  
"Is that you, Mel?" I hear myself call from above me.  
I laugh, "So, I have a twin and we share a bunk bed."  
"I have always wanted that."  
"Me, too."  
I look down at my arm to see that the black vein was gone. "Wait, where did the vein go?" I ask outloud.  
"Beats me," other me says.  
"And when did I go to sleep?" I raise an eyebrow, "I don't like sleeping!"  
"The Doctor took both of you to this room," Clara walks in with the other Clara far behind me.  
"What happened to the black vein?" Other me asks.  
"And when did we fall asleep?" I include.  
"You both fell asleep after you drank the water," other Clara says.  
"That wasn't water," I roll my eyes.  
"The black vein disappeared," we hear the Doctor from behind the twin girls. "But you might have some..." he looks at both of us with a nervous grin, "stomach issues later."  
I curl my lip.  
I see other me's feet coming down from the top bunk and I scoot to the back of the bed so we don't touch again. When her feet touch the floor, I come out. "So, how do we fix this?" I ask the Doctor. I look at Other me and she isn't wearing make-up, and has the same clothes as me. _When did she change? _  
"Easy," he smiles. "Go back to her timeline and drop them back off."  
"Yeah, but what about the parallel universe?"  
"Oh, I already stopped that."  
"What?" other me blurts out.  
"When?" _That's why she has the same clothes._  
"When you were asleep."  
"Did Clara help you?" we both ask.  
"Yeah," he smiles.  
I glare at Clara, and sit down on the bunk again with my arms crossed.  
"Wait a second," other me holds out his hands. "If you had time to go and save a parallel universe, then how long were we asleep?"  
There was a long pause from him, then he wavered his head, "Maybe a day..." My mouth gapes open. "I'm thinking 22 hours."  
I laugh.  
"What's funny?" Other me asks.  
"If this wasn't a time machine, I would use that excuse for school."  
Other me laughs in agreement.  
"Alright, come on," the Doctor runs out of the doorway.  
"Where?" Clara asks.  
"We need to drop the other people off."  
"I told you, we aren't others," other me crosses her arms with a smile.  
"I know," he replies over his shoulder.  
"Race yah?" I challenge her.  
"Yeah, but no pushing," she points out.  
"Obviously." We take off sprinting, cutting in front of the Clara's and running down the corridors. I race ahead and touch the console, shouting "I win!"  
"No you don't," other me says, right next to me. "We are the same people, we can't beat each other."  
We both laugh for mere seconds until the Doctor pulls a lever, then we are sent flying across the room. I keep my distance from other me so we don't touch each other, but I keep hold of the railing like usual.  
The sparks fly up from the console, and a small flame dances on a lever. The TARDIS jolts one more time, which almost makes me fall through the railing. I keep my grip as I pull myself up.  
I pant, and see other me doing the exact same thing. We both laugh and fall back to the floor. My stomach begins to hurt after a few seconds, and I feel tears falling from the corner of my eyes. Clara grabs my hand and tries to pull me up, but I stop her.  
"I-" I can't stop laughing. "I can't get up!"  
"Come on, Mel," she tries to pull me up. "You have to."  
I take a deep breath and grab her hand with both of mine. She pulls me up, and I dust off my shirt. "I am only 85 pounds, why couldn't you pull me up?"  
She ignores me. I wipe the tears that are still falling down my cheeks.  
"Alright!" the Doctor claps his hands and holds open the door. "Mel and Clara from mirror universe!" he calls. "You have reached your destination."  
Other me looks at me, her smile sad. "I know that smile," I point at it. "And I don't like it."  
"Me neither."  
"Now I know that I have someone to talk to in the mirror," I smile.  
"No kidding, but it won't be the same."  
"Yeah, it will. We will know," I am about to hug her, but I remember we can't.  
She was about to do the same. "Air hug then?"  
"No," I shake my head. "Handshake?"  
She nods and we do Mom's handshake without touching each other.  
When I was little, Mom and I had our own handshake. It was just for me and her, nobody else. I treasured that handshake and whenever I saw her, or whenever she left, we would do the handshake. Even if she was just leaving to go to the super market, I didn't miss the opportunity. This was the first time since 2005 that I could do the handshake again.  
We would clap hands, jump spin, kick feet, lock pinkies, fake explosion, spin back around, then shake hands, then a giant hug.  
Other me and I ended this with an air hug. She pulled away and we just stared at each other's blue eyes.  
"Alright, I have to go," she says.  
"Yeah."  
"Bye, Mel," she waves.  
"Bye," I feel my heart sagging.  
"See you tonight!" she calls over her shoulder.  
"Yeah! See you tonight!"

* * *

"Ugh," I slump onto Clara's bed in the Maitland's house. "That was awful!"  
"What was?" Clara joins me upstairs and lays down beside me.  
"First, that water, whatever the hell it was," I begin. "Second, leaving my twin!"  
"She isn't your twin," Clara corrects me.  
"But it felt like it," I immediately say. "She is the only one who can understand me."  
"Because she is you."  
"I know, and it sucks," I rub my face with my fingertips.  
"Why?" Clara laughs, turning over to her side to look at me. "You are you, yeah?"  
"Exactly," I turn to my side, too. "Think about it, I can never talk to her again. Not like that, not like we did."  
"Maybe you can ask the Doctor to visit her again," Clara says.  
"Yeah, right. He sounded so stressed when he dropped us off." I think for a moment. "You know, he has to probably do something about two of us being in the same place at once."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Clara admits. There is a long pause.  
"Clara?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I am asking this honestly, and I don't want you to..." I think of the right word, "draw back the answer because you think it will hurt my feelings."  
She looks at me with a serious and concerning face, "Okay?"  
"Do you want me to stay here?"  
"Yes," she rubs my shoulder. "Of course!"  
"Then why did you bring it up?" I ask.  
"I am just asking for your sake," she sits up. "Dad's house is by a nicer school, and you will be by your old friend's house."  
"I don't want to go back," I admit, sitting up, too. "I love living here, Clara. I know that Angie and Artie don't like me, but I love the fact that at any moment, both of us could be off in another universe talking to cat-faced people and giant heads that have lived for thousands of years."  
"Have you seen that?" she asks, laughing.  
"No, but I am just blurting out random things." I lightly hit her shoulder, "There is no such thing as cat-faced people, and the giant head... Where would the heart and lungs be?"  
Clara laughs and hugs me. I hug her back.  
"Well, I should go and grade homework papers," she tells me, standing up.  
"When do you get the time to do that with all of the traveling?"  
She shrugs, "Here and there."  
I laugh and swat the air, "Go, I'll do my homework, too."  
She smiles and skips down the stairs.  
I stand up and walk to my flower suitcase by Clara's desk. I unzip the light blue zipper and find my music box from when I was 5. I twist it and open the lid, listening to the soft music that sang me lullybyes when I was little.  
I listen for a few seconds, and as it slows down, I hear the TARDIS. I look out the window to see it disappearing. "Clara?" I call out, but no one answers. The TARDIS finally disappears and the music box stops.

* * *

I hear the door open, and I run down the stairs to see Angie. I roll my eyes and walk back up the stairs. "Melanie," she says, crossing her arms.  
"What?" I look over my shoulder.  
"Artie and I want to ask you something." With that, she disappears down the hallway and into the kitchen.  
I roll my eyes and follow her. When I get into the kitchen, I don't see her there, but I see a laptop open. I slowly inch towards it to see pictures from the ghost hunt and when we were on the soviet submarine. I look closer to see me, Clara, the Doctor, Emma, and Professor Palmer in the picture. I look at the other picture of us on the soviet submarine with the Captain, the Professor, Clara, the Doctor, and me. I sit down in a chair next to the computer.  
"Its you and Clara," Angie says, walking from in the hallway.  
"No it isn't," I lie. "Why would that be me if its 1983?"  
"I don't know," Artie says. "You tell me."  
I cross my arms and lean back in the chair.  
The door opens and I hear Clara come in. "The boss," she is mumbling. "Yep, that's me."  
When I look at Angie and Artie, they are back in a doorway in the hall, whispering to each other.  
She walks in. "Hi, Mel."  
"Hi, Clara," I say with a disgusted voice.  
"What's-" she stops when she notices the laptop. She quickly walks forward and sits in the chair right in front of the laptop, clicking through the pictures.  
"It's you, isn't it?" Angie asks again, walking in from the living room. "Its from the 70's, but its definitely you."  
"Of course its not," Clara crosses her arms like me after adjusting herself in the chair.  
"And that's you, too," Artie leans over and clicks on the soviet picture. "From 1983, I found it at school."  
"No," Clara stretches out the word. "That's someone who just looks like me."  
"And that is someone who looks like Melanie, and your boyfriend," Angie leans in and points to the picture.  
"Is he an alien?" Artie asks.  
"Why would he be an alien?" Angie looks at him.  
"The chin," he answers, and I smile.  
"And the time travel," Angie adds, clicking on another picture of Clara in a victorian dress.  
"Hang on, that's not right," Clara says.  
"You were in Victorian London," Angie tells her.  
"No, I was in Victorian Yorkshire," Clara corrects.  
I glare at her with my mouth wide open, "Clara! You went without me again?"  
"How come you didn't tell us?" Angie asks me.  
"Time travel, that is so cool!" Artie exclaims.  
Angie gasps, "Can we have a go?"  
"Can you have a what?" Clara turns to them.  
"We want a shot at the time machine!" Artie and Angie both grab Clara's shoulders.  
"No, no, no, no, no, listen!" Clara says, holding up her hands.  
"Okay," Angie interrupts. "Or, we'll have to tell Dad that our Nanny is a time traveler."  
_Blackmail, _I glare at her. _Sweet._  
I look at Clara. She looks at me for support, and I slowly shake my head, mouthing the word No.  
It didn't work.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey readers! Here is Chapter 18!  
By the way, because some people were confused, Melanie did go with Clara and the Doctor in "Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS", but I did it so that Melanie doesn't remember until another episode. (Don't worry, it's going to be awesome) So, sorry about the confusion with that added scene I put in (I think) Chapter 15.  
But anyways, here is what all of you have been waiting for and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Why do they get to come?" I whine, following Clara up to her room. "That's not fair!"  
"Why is it unfair?" Clara argues.  
"Because I never get to go with you unless I am in the TARDIS!" I cross my arms. "Think about it! Every time that I go, the Doctor makes sure that you are with us, but when its just you and him..." I look down at my shoes, "You guys just leave me behind."  
"Not true," she turns back to me after she folds her shirt and puts it away in her dresser.  
"Really?" I challenge, following her around the bed. "You just went on another with him." I throw my hands into the air, "You literally just got back!"  
"Melanie," she looks over her shoulder. "It doesn't matter."  
"Rubbish!" I yell, realizing that I am suddenly developing an accent. "You said that you went to Yorkshire. Victorian Yorkshire!"  
"And it wasn't all that good" she lies.  
"You _know _it was fun!" I keep pressuring her into honest answers. "I mean, a bloody red leech! I missed out on that!" My voice is raising, and I hear Angie and Artie go quiet downstairs.  
"It was dangerous, Mel," she turns around to me.  
"I know its dangerous! That's why I go!" I am getting more upset than angry. "I mean, just before you left, you lied to me that you had to grade your student's homework!" I rattle my brain for things to add. "And, I had _just _expressed how happy I was about the mirror universe! I met myself, the only person who actually understand me, and probably ever _will_!"  
"Melanie," she tries to interrupt me.  
"Forget it," I back up. "You wouldn't understand." I turn around and angrily stomp down the stairs.  
"Sister problems?" Angie asks, her arms crossed as she leans on the kitchen doorframe.  
"Shut up," I mumble, passing her.

* * *

"Alright, into the TARDIS, come on," the Doctor gestures with his hands. I walk in ahead everyone else, still cross with Clara. Angie and Artie walk in with their mouths open and their eyes wide.  
"Wow," I hear Artie breath out.  
"Cool," Angie whispers under her breath.  
I lean against the railing by the doors, noticing that I normally stand here when I am in the TARDIS.  
"Now," the Doctor closes the doors behind him. "I know exactly where to go!"  
Angie and Artie are still watching every part of the TARDIS with awe. Clara nudges my shoulder, but I don't turn around.  
"Did I look like them when I first came into the TARDIS?" she leans against the railing with me.  
I don't answer her. I just keep looking ahead, then glance at the circles that are on the rotating part of the console.  
"Come on, Mel," she walks in front of my line of vision, but I look away again. "You can't stay cross with me."  
"Watch," I snap without looking at her.  
"I wanted you to come, but-"  
I turn to look at her. "You _wanted _me to come?" I make quotation marks with my fingers. "Then, you could've ran back inside and said, 'Hey, Melanie! The Doctor is taking us to Victorian Yorkshire!'" I make a weird voice. "'Want to come?'" I loose my smile and walk towards the console.  
"Melanie, this is dangerous, and you know it," she walks in front of my.  
"That's why I love traveling, Clara," I whisper harshly. "And you travel with him. What's the difference?"  
She sighs, and is about to speak, but I keep talking.  
"Clara, I'm not like you," I take a breath. "You have friends, co-workers, family that you can always say 'Love You!' to. Well, I don't! I have books, video games, and this!" I gesture towards the TARDIS.  
"You have the exact same family I do, Mel," she adds. "You have Dad, and Gran."  
I make a sad laugh, looking down at my fingers. "Yeah."  
"Alright, here we are!" the Doctor pulls a lever.  
After a little jolting and wobbling, we finally land. He opens the doors and he pokes out his head. Then, Clara does, then me, then Angie and Artie.  
The Doctor walks out, breaking the little tower of heads. "Well, here we are!" he spins around. "Hedgewick's World! The biggest and best amusement park there will ever be," he jumps up on a rock as we follow him out of the TARDIS, "and we've got a golden ticket! Eh? Eh? Fun!"  
"Fun?" Clara asks, looking around.  
"Your stupid box can't even get us to the right place?" Angie looks at an American flag that is dug on what looks like the moon's surface. "This is like, a moon base or something."  
I laugh, crossing my arms, "Yeah, no."  
"Well, it's not the moon," the Doctor puts his hands on his hips.  
"Actually," Artie joins in, "I think it does look like the moon, only dirtier."  
"Hey, guys, its not the moon, okay?" the Doctor says after playing with a handful of dust.  
"It isn't," I add in my astronomy knowledge. "First off," I walk to the rock the Doctor was standing on. I hit it with my hand, "Fake rocks, and..." I point to the Earth. "Where are other stars and planets? Do you see those?"  
The Doctor smiles at me, "It's a Spacey Zoomer ride, or it was."  
Suddenly, a door in one of the fake rocks opens up, and a man with a top hat and a cane walks out, "Psst!" We all turn to him in surprise. "Excuse I. I don't suppose you happen to be my lift off planet?" he stutters a bit. I exchange looks with Clara. "Dave's Discount Interstellar Removals?"  
"'Fraid not," Clara answers.  
"You know they were meant to be here six months ago. Well, that's Dave, for you, you see, unreliable."  
"Stay where you are!" we hear a woman's voice come from behind another rock.  
The man from the rock retreats back inside, "Whoops!"  
"Throw down your weapons and identify yourselves!" the woman screams. She has blonde hair and is wearing an army outfit. In her hands is a giant gun, and she is followed by the rest of her crew.  
The Doctor lift up his hands, holding a golden ticket. "No! No weapons! Golden ticket! Spacey Zoomer!" he jumps up and down like a five year old. "Free ice cream!"  
I snort, trying to hold in a laugh.  
"Who are you?" the woman orders. "This planet is closed by Imperial Order."  
The Doctor spins around, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the psychic paper. He holds it up for the woman, "How's this?"  
Her eyes soften and she slightly smiles, "Oh. Welcome, Proconsul. Wish they told us you were coming."  
The Doctor stands on one of the rocks and fixes his bowtie. I look back at Angie, who is staring blankly at the two.  
"Any news of the emperor?" the woman asks.  
"Oh, the emperor," the Doctor quickly adds. "No, no... None that you'd...  
"We pray for his return," she nods. "If there is anything you need, my platoon is at your service."  
I smile at Clara who has an impressed grin on.  
"Right! Righty-o!" he smiles. "Well, carry on, Captain." He straightens his posture and salutes to her.  
The Captain yells to her platoon, who have circled around us. "Platoon! Let's move out!"  
The soldiers run to wear they came from as their Captain chants, "Two, three, four!"  
The man with the top hat comes back out. "Have they gone?"  
"Yes," the Doctor answers, walking back towards us.  
The man hops out. "Uniforms. Give me the heebie-jeebies." He looks at me and then at Artie and Angie. "Come on."  
He walks ahead of us down the way that the platoon had gone. There is a large map on the side of me with the layout like an amusement park.  
"They can't stop me being here, but they don't like it."  
I stop, wide-eyed at the large park. There are broken down rides: a ferris wheel, roller coaster, slides, and karts.  
"Ha ha!" the Doctor looks at Artie and Angie. "You see? Told you it was amazing. Well," he pauses. "It used to be."  
"It closed down," the man explains. "Wish I'd known that before I landed here. But let me show you my collection." He smiles, "Come along, follow me. This way."  
He starts to turn and I follow Clara who is just behind the Doctor. Angie is taking a deep breath as if she is about to release a sigh that would implode the planet. I silently roll my eyes and skip off next to Clara.  
"I think I am getting taller than you," I nudge her arm.  
"You wish," she laughs.  
"Then it came true." I stop walking, and so does she. My eyes meet hers. We are the same height.  
"Not yet, _little _sis," she remarks. She starts to catch up with the rest of them.  
"You're insulting yourself as well, since we are the same height," I fire at her.  
She turns her head to smile at me and I follow close behind them.  
The man leads us into his ship. There are wax figures of aliens and weird creatures. They are all aligned like a museum. "Welcome to my ship!" he exclaims. "Webley's World of Wonders!" Angie and Artie go down the steps to view the figures. I stay close to Clara, watching the statues with keen eyes.  
"Miracles, marvels, and more await you. I am Impresario Webley," he bows down, taking off his top hat before letting out a cough. "You see before you waxwork representations. Of the famous..." he chuckles. "and infamous!"  
The Doctor is smiling at him as he takes off a sheet that is covering a figure that looks like a pilot from Star Wars. "Anybody here play chess?" Webley asks before running off to the other side of the room. "Perhaps you, young man?" he asks Artie.  
The Doctor has his hand up to volunteer, but politely puts it down as soon as Webley acknowledges Artie. "Actually," he looks up. "I'm in my school's chess club."  
"Ah, follow me." Webley runs off again, this time up to a small room where there is another lump under a sheet. A chess board is sitting in the middle of the room with one empty chair and the mysterious opponent. "Now," he walks slowly around the table. I come up from behind Clara, peaking around here shoulder to see what is happening. "Let me demonstrate to you all the wonder of the ages, the miracle of modernity." His voice grows softer to add suspense. "We defeated them all a thousand years ago, but now, he's back to destroy you."  
Webley's hand is on the sheet. "Behold, the enemy!" He yanks the sheet off, leaving a silver man. Its head lifts up, a mechanical sound coming from the movement of his neck.  
"Cyberman!" the Doctor yells. "Get down!" he grabs Clara's shoulder and yanks her to the floor. I fall down with the, covering my head with my hands.

"No need to panic my young friends," I hear Webley reassure us. "We all know that there are no more living Cybermen."  
The Doctor stands up and starts to scan the metal man with his screwdriver. I slowly stand up, holding onto Clara's arm. "What you are seeing is a miracle," Webley continues. "The 699th Wonder of the Universe, um, as displayed, before the Imperial Court, and only here to destroy you..." he smiles. "At chess!"  
The Doctor continues to search the man, opening up compartments to look inside and out.  
"Careful, now," Webley warns. "An empty shell, yet it moves. How?"  
Angie huffs, her arms crossed, "Magic."  
"That might well be, young lady," Webley extends his head to look at her.  
"But a single penny wins you five Imperial shillings," he holds up a coin for all of us to see, "if you can beat this _empty _shell at chess."  
"I haven't got a penny," Artie says. "But, I've got a sandwich. He pulls the bread out of his pocket to show the man.  
"Alright," Webley nods. "Take a seat. He puts away the coin and takes the sandwich.  
Clara moves the chair for him to sit down, and I lean against the wall in the corner, watching. "It is free of all devices, and yet it has never been beaten." Webley opens up a container on the bottom and moves his cain through it to show that there are no strings or mechanisms.  
I stare into it for a long moment before my brain clicks.  
"Would you like to make the first move, young man?"  
Artie moves one of the pons forward. The cyberman looks down at the chess board and moves one of his pons up two squares. Artie grabs another one of the pons and moves it forward. "Oh, no Artie," the Doctor points at the board. "No, don't do that."  
The cyberman moves one of his chess pieces forward. "That's a fool's mate," the Doctor explains to him. The Cyberman knocks the king over and Artie's shoulder's drop.  
"If you can tell me how it works, I'll give you a silver penny," Webley tells us, taking a bite of the sandwich.  
I slowly raise my hand to answer, but Angie talks over me. "I think you do it with... mirrors?"  
"Hmm, mirrors," the Doctor turns around from facing the wall. "Clever girl. Let's see, hey?" the Doctor kneels down. "Low-tech. It's a puppet."  
I put my hand down.  
"Mono-filament strings, which means brains."  
I hear a door open and there is a voice. "Hello."  
"Hello," the Doctor replies.  
"I'm the brains," the voice says.  
"Hello, give us a hand." The Doctor reaches in and grabs a man. He is pulled out and is the height of the Doctor's waist.  
"They call me Porridge," he grunts. He leans his neck over, cracking it. "It's good to be out of that box."  
"For you, Miss," Webley steps forward to Angie. He reaches behind her ear and pulls out a coin. "An Imperial penny."  
She smiles, taking it from him and looking down at it.  
Clara looks back at me to see my foot tapping. "Be nice," she whispers to me.  
"What did I do?" I hold my hands up.  
"I have not one, but three cybermen in my collection." Webley removes two more sheets from two cybermen that are standing in the room of his collections.  
"Is that the King?" Angie asks, walking down the steps towards a wax figure. It is a tall man with fancy clothes on and a vine crown on his head.  
"Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick," Porridge corrects her. "et cetra, et cetra, the 41st. Defender of humanity. Imperator of known space."  
"He looks a bit full of himself," Clara blurts out from behind me.  
"Clara," I laugh to myself.  
"Don't say things like that about the Imperial Family, you could be on the run for the rest of your life."  
"They don't sound very nice," Artie agrees with Clara.  
"Come on," Porridge changes the subject. I follow behind Artie and Clara. "If you want to ride the Spacey Zoomer, then I can operate the gravity console."

* * *

Porridge took us back to where the TARDIS had landed. He ordered Angie and Artie to stand in the center of the "moon base". He offered for me to try, but Angie just glared at me, so I backed out.  
The gravity had been reverted, so they were hopping around the dusty ground as if they were astronauts without suits. Angie laughed at her lightness while Artie repeatedly exclaimed "Woah!"  
"Smile!" Clara held up her camera to take a picture. "Say 'Spacey Zoomer!'"  
I stood by Clara, watching them with a hint of annoyance in the back of my eye.  
"We're flying!" Artie smiled, holding his hand out to his sister.  
"Having a good time?" the Doctor called to them with his thumbs up.  
Porridge turned off the ride, slowly lowering Angie and Artie to the ground who were still laughing. "I think that was the most fun I have had in my whole life!" Artie admitted.  
"It was..." Angie wanted to keep herself restrained from acting like an eight year old. "Okay."  
Clara gave her a "seriously?" look (one that I get far too often).  
"Clara, I think outer space is very interesting," Artie says to her.  
"Right. Wonderful day out, Doctor, but time to get the kids home."  
"I don't want to leave," I cross my arms.  
"I didn't ask you," she smiles at me, and I stick my tongue out at her.  
"Yeah, um..." he is examining the ground. "No, not actually ready to leave yet."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, reasons."  
"What reasons?" her hand in on the TARDIS door handle.  
"Insects. Funny insects." he kneels down to the floor again. "I should add them to my funny insect collection."  
"You collect funny insects?" Clara asks.  
"Yeah, I'm starting to. Right now..."  
The Doctor turns around and smiles at us. "Come on, then. Quickly."  
"Where are we going?" I ask as he pushes my back, leading us towards Webley's ship again.  
"I need some funny insects."  
"You know, your definition of funny is different. You think some jokes are funny, but they really aren't." I look up at him and he has an annoyed smile.


	20. Chapter 19

**Lol, hi! Ready for the next chapter? I AM! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading, guys! It really means a lot!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Ugh," Angie groans with her head hanging off the side of the small couch. "How long do we have to stay here?'  
"Not long," the Doctor replies, his sonic screwdriver out. "Have a nap. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave."  
Porridge pats Artie's leg, "Comfy?"  
Artie nods. I am standing up, leaning against one of the wax figures. As the Doctor walks passed me, I pull him aside.  
"How come they just don't wait in the TARDIS?" I whisper. "You know its safer in there."  
"They could get lost," he winks.  
"Shut up," I laugh. "That's not the reason."  
The Doctor shuts off the light switch as Clara whispers, "Sleep well."  
"Goodnight," Porridge follows behind her.  
I wave with my fingers, and Angie yells, "Hold on! How come she gets to go?"  
I twirl around, "Because I'm the favorite."  
She glares at me and I blow her a kiss. As I walk down the hall, the Doctor walks back to the room with his screwdriver held up to his face.  
"Don't wander off!" he shouts. Angie and Artie jump at his voice. "Now I'm not just saying, 'Don't wander off'. I mean it..." He walks closer, in a creepy way. "Otherwise, you'll wander off. And the next thing you know, somebody's going to have to start rescueing somebody."  
"From what?" Angie sounds uneasy.  
"Nothing!" he quickly answers. "Nobody needs rescueing from anything." He turns off his screwdriver as he walks back to where I am standing. "Don't wander off." He smiles, flipping his screwdriver and stuffing it into his jacket pocket. "Sweet dreams."  
I try to hold in a laugh until we are outside.  
Clara is ahead of me, looking back with an angry face.  
"Don't give me that look," I snap.  
She turns back around.  
The Doctor speed walks ahead and I follow him. Clara stays behind with Porridge as we walk through the abandoned park.  
"So what's with the funny insects?" I ask, leaning against a metal bar. "Are they, funny or just odd?"  
"Odd," he answers, "and funny..."  
"Seen them before, then?" I ask.  
He doesn't answer.  
"Was this really the biggest amusement park in the universe?" Clara asks.  
"Yeah," Porridge says. "Hedgewick bought the planet cheap. It had been trapped in the Cyberwars."  
I turn around to see the Doctor scanning the floor with his eyes. I smile and listen to Porridge.  
"Who were we fighting?" Clara asks.  
"Cybermen," his face turns sad. "Technologically upgraded warriors. We couldn't win. Sometimes we'd fought to a draw, but then they'd upgrade themselves, fix the weaknesses and destroy us."  
I look down at my crossed arms and play with my hands.  
"Its hard to fight an enemy that uses your army as its spare parts," Porridge finishes.  
"What do you mean by that?" I look back up.  
"You beat them, though. You beat them or you wouldn't be here. How?" Clara asks.  
"Look up there," Porridge points out of the entrance.  
I look to see a black circle surrounded by blue whisps. Knowing astronomy, I know exactly what that is.  
"What do you see?"  
"Nothing," Clara follows his gaze. "It's just black. No stars, no nothing."  
"Well, it used to be the Tiberian Spiral Galaxy. A million star systems, a hundred million worlds, a billion trillion people."  
I imagine children running on planets. I can see all the stars in just that one corner, imagining what they would have looked like.  
"It's not there anymore. No more Tiberian Galaxy. No more Cybermen..." his voice is upset, and I turn around to see him looking at the floor. "It was effective."  
"That's horrible," Clara says.  
"Yeah," he adds. "I feel like a monster sometimes."  
I turn my gaze back to him. "Why?" Clara asks.  
"Because instead of mourning a billion trillion dead people, I just feel sorry for the poor blighter who had to press the button and blow it all up."  
"Clara!" the Doctor yells. His head is sticking through a metal hole.  
I keep my eyes on Porridge, examining his emotions. "Porridge?"  
"Did you tell Angie she could go to the barracks?" the Doctor asks.  
"You know I didn't." Her head whips around, "She hasn't?"  
"She's just gone in there..." He points his magnifying glass towards where she went.  
"Ugh, Angie," I follow Clara.  
"Come on," she beckons us.  
We all sprint towards the barracks. _God, Angie, you are so stupid, _I moan to myself. _You had one job, and that was to not wander off._  
We burst into the barracks. "Angie!" Clara yells.  
Angie glares at us as we walk in. "She always has to turn up and spoil everything!" She spots me and yells again. "How come she can go and I'm forced to stay?"  
"Because I listen to Clara and the Doctor, unlike you!"  
"I wasn't doing anything!" she yells.  
"You're just lucky that you got to come along! If I were him, I wouldn't even have let you _see _the TARDIS!"  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she glares at me.  
There is a bang behind us, and we whip our heads around. There is a silver robot man standing in the doorway of where we came in.  
"Cyberman!" the Captain yells.  
_Oh no... _I panic.  
"Angie!" The Doctor yells, whipping out his sonic screwdriver.  
Clara shoves me behind her.  
"Attack formation!" the Captain yells.  
At that moment, the Cyberman speeds ahead as if it's the Flash. One man runs ahead to confront the robot.  
"No!" someone yells as he gets punched in the face. All of the platoon is flipping tables and hiding behind them.  
"Attack formation! Quickly!" The Captain yells again. The Doctor grabs Clara's hand, and she grabs mine. I dive under one of the tables.  
The platoon is firing at the Cyberman. The bullets are giant orange balls. Two or three hit the robot. It flinches, then fixes its position, "_Upgrade in Progress_," it recites.  
A man picks up a chair and flings it at the robot. Clara has her hand on my head, keeping me on the floor. "Angie!" she screams.  
Suddenly, the robot moves again. It grabs Angie and flings her over its shoulder within a second.  
"Angie!" Clara yells, going to run after her.  
"Clara! Clara!" the Doctor dives for her hand.  
"That was a Cyberman!" the Captain exclaims. "But they're extinct!"  
"Listen to me, I will get her back," the Doctor says to Clara before turning to the Captain. "Captain, a word, please."  
I stagger to my feet and run to hug Clara.  
"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I take it that your platoon doesn't do much fighting," the Doctor states.  
Clara and I break from our hug and go over to the Doctor.  
"What do you expect?" she answers grimly.  
"What?" Clara interjects.  
"We're a punishment platoon," she admits. "That's why they sent us out here, so we can't get into trouble."  
The Doctor angrily holds up his hands and throws them back down, pacing. "Right, right, well, okay. As Imperial Consul," he goes back to the Captain and removes her badge. "I am putting Clara in charge." He stabs the pin into Clara's shirt. "You two stay alive until I get back."  
That was sudden.  
"And don't let anybody blow up this planet," he adds. He spins around and walks towards the entrance.  
"Is that something that they are likely to do?" Clara pipes in, touching her new badge.  
"And get to somewhere defensible," he is almost at the entrance.  
"And where do you think you're going?" I ask, stepping forward.  
He turns around with that same determined look. "I'm getting Angie, fighting Artie, and looking for funny insects. Stay alive. Mel, don't leave their site, and stay with Clara at all times," he holds up his hand and points to the platoon. "And you lot, no blowing up this planet!" He finally walks out.  
I look up at Clara, who is staring at her badge with a smile.  
"No fair," I pretend to groan.  
"Okay, stay right here," Clara points to a box. "Sit here and don't move."  
I slump down, "Fine. Where are you going?"  
"I need to talk to the Captain?"  
"The Doctor said to stay with you at all times! I'm coming with you."  
She ignores me and heads over to the Captain. I follow, despite what she told me.  
"We need to find somewhere defensible," Clara states as we near a giant map of the amusement park. "Where?"  
"The Beach," the Captain points with a pointer. "Giant's cauldren. Natty Longshoe's Comical Castle."  
"Real castle?" Clara interupts. "Draw bridge? Moat?"  
"Yes, but comical."  
Clara nods her head with a stern face. It doesn't convince me.  
_Hold in your laugh, Mel..._  
"We'll go there," Clara decides.  
"Ma'am," the Captain closes her pointer. "My platoon can deal with one Cyberman and there are protocols if we cannot immediately find and destroy it."  
"Blowing up the planet protocols?" Clara demands.  
"Respectfully, Ma'am-"  
"Somewhere defensible!" Clara interupts. "No blowing up the planet."  
The Captain tilts back her head as if she is surprised.  
I was a little, too.  
"She's your commanding officer now, isn't she, Captain?" Porridge pipes up from behind us.  
The Captain looks at Porridge, then back at Clara. She clears her throat. "Yes, sir."  
Clara smiles and turns around.  
"Clara," I spin around to follow her. "Wow, I didn't know you had that in you."  
"Me neither," she laughs. Then, her face turns back to stern. "But I was pretty good, eh?"  
I nod and give her a thumbs up.

* * *

Clara leads the Captain, her platoon, and Porridge towards the giant castle. I keep in line with her, my hand almost touching hers.  
"What would the Empire do if they were alerted?" Clara asks.  
"I told you, they'd tell me to blow up the planet," the Captain responds.  
"After they got us off," Clara adds in.  
There is silence for a second.  
"Captain, you want to take that one?" Porridge asks, a little humor to his voice.  
"No, ma'am, just blow the sucker up."  
"What?" I immediately grab her hand.  
Clara sighs and looks at the castle. "Draw bridge, moat, brilliant."  
"With respect, ma'am," one of the soldiers piped up. It was the tall ginger boy with the glasses. "We ought to be hunting the creature."  
Clara whips around, her ponytail spinning. She lets go of my hand. "The only reason I'm still alive is because I do what the Doctor says." She takes a step towards the ginger. "Can you guarentee me you'd bring me back my children alive and unharmed while keeping my little sister safe?"  
The ginger shakes his head.  
"I trust the Doctor," Clara smiles.  
_And love him..._ I keep to myself with a smirk.  
"You sure he knows what he's doing?" the Captain asks.  
"I'm not sure I'd go that far," Clara quickly replies.  
"I know I wouldn't," I laugh.  
Clara turns back to me and heads to the drawbridge, "Come on, Mel!"

* * *

Clara and I walk around the second floor of the castle.  
"Maybe we could come when this place is still an amusement park?" I ask her.  
"Maybe," she laughs. "I'd like to see it, myself actually."  
"So we can go?"  
"Um, ma'am," Ginger comes running up behind us. "Missy said she saw something and then she went quiet."  
"It's on its way, then," she says.  
"Harsh, aren't you?" I mumble. She nudges me with her elbow.  
"Weapons, show me," she orders.  
The Captain opens a giant case that has a large gun inside.  
"Only one gun?" Clara bends down next to the box.  
"Cybermen have been extinct for a thousand years," the Captain argues. "Even one anti-cyber gun is a miracle." She pulls out some weird gloves with red buttons on the palm's side. "These things are hand pulsers. Touch the back of a Cyberman's head, the electromagnetic pulse deactivates it."  
"Cool!" I grab one and put it on.  
"Put that down," Clara whispers. "And what's this for?" she looks at something that looks like a boombox. She laughs, "Just a mad guess here. It blows up the planet?"  
"Implodes it," the Captain answers with a harsh tone. "There is also a trigger unit." She pulls out a long stick with a small red button.  
"I'll have that, then," Clara takes it. "Is there any other way to activate the bomb?"  
"It's set to respond to my voice," the Captain says. "I have the verbal code."  
"You will not activate it without a direct order from me," Clara orders.  
The Captain raises her eyebrows. She stands up and walks up to Clara.  
"I will follow my orders," her voice is stern.  
"Your orders come from me, don't they?" Clara challenges.  
They glare at each other for a moment, nose to nose.  
"Excuse me, sorry," I hold up my hand. "But can't the Cyberman just take the bomb?"  
Clara looks back at me.  
"I mean, come on, its pretty simple. They could just come in and take it."  
Another awkward silence. The ginger breaks it this time.  
"You'll need to sign for that trigger unit, ma'am," he hands Clara a clipboard and pen.  
"Oh, thanks," she takes it and signs.  
"Mind if I take one of these?" Porridge grabs a hand pulser. "Might be handy."  
Clara looks over at him and laughs.  
"I want one, too!" I raise my hand over my head.  
"Help yourself," the Captain finally speaks. "I'll teach you how to use it, upstairs." Porridge loses his smile as she shouts, "Now."  
"Clara, can I please have one?" I beg again.  
"Lets go follow Porridge," she walks quickly after them.  
"Screw it," I take it and put it on my hand. "I'm taking it." I scurry after her.  
"I don't get it," I hear Clara say from upstairs. "Why would you blow up a whole planet and everybody on it just to get rid of one Cyberman?"  
I reach the top of the stairs and she is tossing the trigger unit in her hands.  
"You really want to toss that around?" I sarcastically add. "If you press the button, I will laugh so hard."  
"We tried other ways," Porridge answers her question, "but they only worked sometimes. So, now we take drastic actions and it works."  
The Captain steps away from the window and addresses the three of us, "If you find a Cyberman and you can't destroy it immediately, you implode the planet." She tilts her head at me. "I was sent here because I didn't follow orders." She looks back at Clara. "I can make up for that." She turns around and heads to the boombox bomb.  
"Put it down, I forbid you!" Clara stands up and stands in front of the Captain as she holds the bomb in her hand.  
"Yeah," Porridge tries to back her up. "What she said."  
I stay where I am. I swallow the lump in my throat, the same one that keeps appearing in these situations.  
"You ran away," the Captain says to Porridge. "I will do what I was brought up to do. Live for the Empire, fight for the Empire, die for the Empire!"  
I stand next to the window.  
"This is Captain Alice Ferry, Imperial ID 1-9-DELTA-1-3-B..."  
I step in front of her as she nears the window. "Stop! Please!"  
"Activate-"  
A light hits her and she falls over, right in front of me.  
"Cyberman! Get down!" Porridge yells.  
_Oh my God,_ I stagger over.  
Clara stands still for a moment, then runs over to me and helps me up.  
"The Doctor said to find somewhere easily defensible," Clara walks down the stairs, checking over her shoulder to see I am behind her. "But if we just stay in the castle, he'll pick us off one by one! We have to take it out!" she demands.  
"Is that an order, ma'am?" one of the soldiers asks behind me.  
Clara turns around to face us. She walks up the solider, "Yes."  
"Good," he replies awkwardly.  
"You know what to do," she looks at the rest of the platoon.  
"Pulse to the back of the head, fry the brain circuit interface," the gingers says.  
"Its going to be hard to get in close enough." Clara turns back around to lead the platoon.  
"I can help!" I call to her.  
"No, you cannot. This is too dangerous."  
"Are you serious?" I follow her. "I can help you! Be the..." I pause to think of a good work, "bait or something."  
She shakes her head. "No, Mel. Not today. Stay here."  
I let my head fall to the back of my shoulders.

* * *

The Doctor is approaching the castle and I run out from the drawbridge. Clara is coming up behind me.  
The platoon raise their guns at him. "Ah!" the Doctor holds up a chess board to cover his face. "Don't shoot, don't shoot." he slightly lowers it. "I'm nice. Please, don't shoot."  
"Hey Mel, Clara, you haven't let them blow up the planet yet, good job."  
"Did you get the kids? Are they alright?" Clara is holding the giant anti-cybergun in her hands. "What's going on?"  
"Um," he tilts his head. "Bit of a good news, bad news, good news again thing going on."  
Clara fixes her position with the gun.  
"So, good news," he continues, "I kidnapped the Cyberplanner and right now I'm in sort of control of this Cyberman."  
"Bad news?" Clara demands.  
"Bad news, the Cyberplanner is in my head and... different bad news," he drifts off. "The kids are... Well, it's complicated."  
"Complicated how?" Clara steps towards him.  
"Complicated as in, 'Walking Coma'", he shoves the chessboard in front of his face and steps away. Angie and Artie are standing completely still with flashing earpieces attached to their heads.  
Clara goes to them and examines them. She holds up her gun again, "Please tell me you can wake them up."  
"Hope so," the Doctor sings.  
"Other good news," Clara circles Angie and Artie.  
"Well, in other good news, there are a few more repaired and reactivated Cybermen on the way and the Cyberplanner is installing a patch for the gold thing." He loses his smile, "No, wait. That isn't good news is it?"  
He looks at me. I smile.  
"Also, another load of bad news, they might want Melanie, too," he adds.  
"What?" I lose my smile instantly, stepping next to Clara. "Why?"  
"Children, imagination, kid stuff!" he defends himself.  
"Um... Good news, I have a very good chance of winning my chess match!" he holds the board above his head.  
"What?" Clara drops the gun.  
"I'll explain later," he lowers the board. "In a bit of a hurry. Get me a table!" he says, turning to the castle. "And somebody tie me up! Need hands free for chess."  
"That was literally the weirdest conversation I have ever had with him," I try to ease the tension in the air.  
"But immolbilize me," he adds. "Quickly."


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello again! Blimey, its been a long time. Hello hello! Here is Chapter 20!**

**Oh, and thank you so much to those who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited (Is that a word...? Hmm...) I hope you all enjoy the following chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The Doctor is brought into a giant room with knight armor standing at attention. Clara places the chess table with the Doctor barking orders about where the pieces go.  
As soon as its done, the Doctor sits down on a chair and Clara begins to tie him up.  
I pull Angie and Artie by their hands, leading them to the same room. I place them side by side, and stare into their eyes.  
_Don't die..._ I order them in my mind.  
"Right, that's good," he smiles. "I won't be able to move, but hands free, good."  
"You're playing chess with yourself?" Clara peaks her head over the chair as she continues to tie the Time Lord down.  
"And I'm winning!" The Doctor reaches up and rips the gold paper off of the metal wiring on his face. His expression turns cold and his voice deepens, "Actually, he has no better than a twenty-five percent chance of winning at this stage in the game."  
Clara is moving slowly around the chair to look at him. His eyes are dark, and I feel a goose bump or two begin to rise on my arms.  
"Some very dodgy moves at the beginning," he continues, tilting his head up at me. "Hello flesh girls. Fantastic! I'm the Cyber-planner..."  
"Doctor?" Clara asks.  
"Afraid not. I'm working the mouth now."  
I cross my arms and stare at him.  
"_Allons-y!_" he smiles.  
_What the hell?  
_"Oh, you should see the state of these neurons!" he keeps babbling on. "He's had some cowboys in here," the Cyber-planner Doctor thing points at his head. "Ten complete rejigs."  
"You aren't the Doctor..." Clara moves in front of him. Her hand goes behind her back and motions for me to come closer.  
I glance back at Angie and Artie before silently making my way towards her.  
"No," the Doctor leans forward towards her. "But I know who you are," he looks from me to Clara, "both of you..." A smirk rises in the corner of his mouth. "You're the impossible girls. Oh, he is very interested in the two of you."  
I narrow my eyes.  
"Why am I impossible?" Clara asks.  
"Hasn't he told you, the sly devil?" Cyber-planner looks back at me. "Thought he might have told you, at least. Known you longer." He glances back down, then up again at Clara. "Dear me. Listen. Soon we wake."  
Clara puts her hands on the table and leans in towards him.  
"We'll strip you down for spare parts, then build a spaceship and move on," he says.  
"More Cybermen?" Clara interjects.  
"They're waking from their tomb right now."  
I notice his hand pick up a pen and begin to write on a scrap of paper. I subtly yank on Clara's shirt.  
"You can either die or live on as one of us." The Cyber-planner threatens.  
"Death any day," I move closer.  
"Might want to rethink that," he snaps.  
"The Doctor will stop you," Clara looks down at the paper.  
It reads HIT ME in all caps.  
"He can't even access the lips," the Cyber-planner taunts.  
Clara suddenly slaps him across the face. I jump back in surprise.  
The Cyber-planner Doctor yells and reaches for his face. "Ow! Ow! Oh, that hurt."  
_He's back.  
_"No, stop, enough, bit of pain, neural surge, just what I needed. Thank you," he smiles.  
"Happy to not be threatened anymore," I laugh, crossing my arms.  
"Why am I the impossible girl?" Clara adds.  
"Yeah, that too," I quickly stand next to her again.  
"It's just a thing in my head, I'll explain later," he blurts.  
"Doubt it," I wink.  
"Chess game. Stakes?" Clara brings us back to the problem.  
The Doctor rolls his eyes, "If he wins, I give up my mind and he gets access to all my memories, along with knowledge of time travel, _but_," he takes a slight breath, "if I win, he'll break his promises to get out of my head and then kill us all anyway."  
I let my head fall with a sigh. "Crap."  
"That's not reassuring!" Clara reminds him.  
"It never is with him!" I point out.  
"No..." he agrees.  
"Please tell me you can fix whatever happened to the children."  
"Children," he remembers. "Yeah, they're fine. I mean, right now their brains are just in stand by mode."  
"That is not fine!" Clara lightly pounds the table.  
"Listen," the Doctor lowers his voice and leans in closer. "Right now, they have a much better chance of getting out of this situation alive than you do."  
I glance back at Angie and Artie who are still staring blankly ahead.  
"Which one of you said that?" Clara asks.  
I whip back around to see the Doctor smiling.  
"Me, Cyber-planner. Mr. Clever," he winks at me. His face turns back to solid. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a chess game to finish," he pushes Clara's head away, "and you two have to die, pointlessly and very far from home."  
I glare at him with anger boiling in my stomach.  
"Toodle-oo," he waves at us.  
My jaw tightens and I move forward to hit him. Clara grabs my hand and pulls me back. We both leave the room and I breath out the air that I was holding in.  
"I'm gonna kill him," I look up at Clara.  
She continues walking, but there is a smile on her face. "Which one?"

* * *

"Mel," Clara calls to me.  
I am sitting on a case of weapons, looking out of the concrete window.  
"Come and get some food!"  
"Comin'!" I stand up and make my way towards her.  
Porridge is handing out servings of what looks like soup.  
"Here you go, both of you," he hands us thermos cups. "Warm you up."  
"Thanks," I smile, sipping the warm soup. It's actually pretty good.  
"Ah, thank you, Porridge," she raises her shoulders at the warm soup.  
"Oi! Clara!" I hear the Doctor call.  
Clara sighs, "I'll see what he wants. Call me if there is any change."  
"Gotcha, Captain!" I laugh.  
I drink my soup quickly.  
"That is so nice," I pretend to shiver.  
"I'm glad," Porridge smiles. There is a small time of silence before he speaks again. "You know, you and Clara look nothing alike."  
I nod, "There is a reason for that." I sip more soup awkwardly. "And you look a lot like that wax guy in the room. You related?"  
He opens his mouth to reply before I hear the Doctor screaming from the room.  
"Hold on," I put the cup down and run into the room. "Clara!" I stop dead to see Clara stepping away.  
"He means," the Doctor's voice is back to cold and angry. "Good news, boys and girls. They're here!"  
Clara spins around and runs. She grabs my hand and I follow her out the door. We run up the castle's stairs to a window.  
My eyes widen and I rub the back of my head in shock. Thousands upon thousands of Cybermen are outside of the walls, waiting to attack.  
Clara leans against the wall. "One gun, five hand pulsers, and a planet-squashing bomb that doesn't work anymore."  
"Why not?" the ginger asks.  
"Broken trigger unit," she responds.  
"Are you serious?" I look at her.  
"But, you signed for that," ginger reminds her.  
All the Cybermen move forward a few steps, towards the water. One steps into it, frying its circuits. Blue sparks fly from its metal body as it begins to shut down.  
"Yes!" I jump in the air.  
The rest of the soldiers are cheering. Clara claps her hands together, "Brilliant!"  
Suddenly, the Cyberman raises back up into walking position. "_Upgrade in Progress_," it recites.  
_Great...  
_Everyone is exchanging looks. I swallow a lump in my throat.  
"Who is our best shot?" Clara asks.  
"Probably its me," one soldier says.  
Clara grabs the Cybergun from ginger and hands it to him. "Shoot any of them who make it across." She spins around, "The rest of you, take defensive positions!"  
"Got it!" I smile, running after the soldiers.  
"No, Mel, not you," Clara stops me. "Porridge?"  
"Yes?" he looks up at her.  
"Stay with Mel and keep yourself safe." She follows the troops.  
Porridge looks up at me, unsure what to do.  
"The hell with this," I wave at him as I run after Clara.  
I reach her within a few moments. She is with one other soldier, watching the Cybermen come marching into the castle.  
"Melanie! Go back with Porridge!" she yells at me.  
"No! I'm not gonna wait for them to kill me!" I argue.  
"This isn't the time, Mel! Now, go back!"  
"No!"  
The Cybergun goes off and blasts the first Cyberman to make it across.  
More start swarming in and Clara grabs my shoulders, pushing me ahead of her. "Run!"  
Cybermen are coming from all directions, firing at the three of us. I duck my head multiple times, some screams echoing through the castle.  
We race through the corridors, and we eventually come out into the main circle. Cybermen are filing in through the drawbridge doors.  
The soldier fires the Cybergun one more time and nails a Cyberman in the soldier.  
It flinches to the attack, but rises back up. "_Upgrade in Progress_."  
Clara grabs a spiked weapon from the ground.  
I stay behind her, slowly backing away from the metal men.  
"I've got no charge left!" the soldier yells.  
Clara raises the weapon and throws it down at the Cyberman. It holds up its hand and catches the attack, grabbing it away from her and throwing it to the side.  
"Oh, God," I hit the wall behind me.  
"_Please stand by_," the Cyberman in the front recites. "_You will be upgraded._"  
We are all up against the wall. The four Cybermen in the front raise their arms at us and I shut my eyes.  
"_Welcome to the Cyberiad. You will be upgraded."_ Their voices begin to slow down and their words become garbled.  
I open one eye, keeping the other shut. All of the Cybermen have stopped, and I nervously laugh at the hand at my face.  
I slowly move away from the hand, ducking under the arm. The four of us are still laughing, dodging the metal bodies around us.  
We all run to the room where the Doctor is tied up. As we enter, he is fixing his bow tie, and the metal wiring on his face is gone.  
Angie and Artie are standing up, but Artie is still asleep. I go over to them, "Are you okay?"  
Angie nods, and I turn back to the Doctor.  
"Ah, hello. Can somebody untie me, please?" he asks.  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" Clara asks.  
_Bit random..._  
"No, you're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny."  
"What?" I laugh.  
"Good enough," Clara hurries behind him and unties the ropes. "What happened to the Cyber-planner?"  
"Out of my head and redistributed across three million Cybermen right now and about to wake them all up, kill us and start constructing a spaceship."  
"Great," I smile.  
"We need to destroy this planet before they can get off of it!" ginger yells.  
The Doctor starts playing with the bomb, scanning it with his screwdriver. "Okay, it has a fallback voice activation."  
"The Captain," one soldier says. "But, she's dead."  
"I think you should ask Porridge," Angie says.  
"Why?" Clara asks.  
"He is the Emperor," I say, looking over at Angie.  
"Yeah," she points at me, "it's pretty obvious. He looks exactly like he does on the coin, and in the waxwork, but they made him a bit taller." She looks over at me and smiles. "Are we the only ones paying attention to anything around here?"  
I chuckle a bit.  
"You are full of surprises," Clara compliments her. "Porridge?"  
"She's right," he admits.  
"So you can save us?" Clara's voice turns to relief.  
"We all die in the end. Does it matter how?" he asks.  
"It does when there are kids," I blurt out.  
"I don't want to be emperor," he tells us. "If I activate that bomb, its all over."  
"And if you don't, three million Cybermen spread across the galaxy," the Doctor says. "Isn't that worth dying for?"  
When Porridge doesn't answer, the Doctor tries again. "Three million Cybermen."  
"The bomb, the throne," Porridge continues. "It's all connected. I just have to say 'This is Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cordlongstaff the 41st, defender of humanity, Imperator of known space," he pauses, looking at the bomb, "activate the desolator.'"  
The bomb beeps and starts to blink red.  
"And its done."  
The Doctor takes out his sonic and scans the bomb.  
I reach for Clara's hand and hold it.  
"It'll blow in about 80 seconds, easily long enough for Imperial flagship to locate me from my identification, warp jump into orbit and transmit us to the state room."  
As soon as he finished speaking, the room around us turned into a throne room with large windows. A planet floated outside the window that was surrounding by stars and galaxies. Purple flags hung on the walls with marking and symbols.  
"Nice ship. A bit big, not blue enough," the Doctor says.  
I smile.  
"Listen," he walks up to Porridge. "There is a large blue box at coordinates 6-Ultra-19-P. I need it transmitted up here right away."  
"Right," Porridge nods. "Did you get all of that?" he asks a girl at a control panel.  
She nods and begins to type in the coordinates.  
I hug Clara instantly, and she doesn't hesitate to hug back. I don't let go until I am for sure that I am making her uncomfortable.  
"And that's that. 76..." Porridge begins to count down. Clara has her arm around me and I have my arm around Angie. "77... 78... 79..."  
The planet becomes an explosion of orange. All of us stagger as the planet is split into several pieces of rock.  
"Farewell, Cyberiad," Porridge looks at the planet's remains. "You know, it was good to get away. Good to be a person. Good to not be lonely and emperor of a thousand galaxies with everyone waiting for me to tell them what to do."  
"Can't you run away again?" Artie asks.  
I look up at him, hoping he will say yes.  
"They'll be keeping a close eye on my this time," he sighs. "That's what happens when you're emperor. Loneliest job in the universe."  
"You don't have to be lonely," Clara smiles.  
"I don't," he agrees. He turns towards her and kneels to one knee. "Clara, will you marry me?"  
After a pause, Clara and I both say, "What?"  
"He said-" Artie starts.  
"She heard what he said," Angie laughs.  
"Clara," I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"You're smart and your beautiful and and I've never met anyone like you before."  
I glance up to see the Doctor agreeing to what Porridge is saying.  
"And being emperor won't be as hard if you are by my side. And you'd rule a thousand galaxies."  
The Doctor makes his way next to Porridge.  
_He is trying to change her mind. Please do, Doctor.  
_"This sounds like an actual marriage proposal. Tricky," he glances at Porridge. "Now, if you want my advice-"  
"You, not one word," Clara interrupts. "This is between me and the Emperor."  
The Doctor nods and stops talking.  
"Porridge," Clara looks at him. "I don't want to rule a thousand galaxies."  
The Doctor gives her a thumbs up and I breath a heavy sigh of relief.  
"Yeah," Porridge nods his head sadly. "Silly of me."  
"I'm really sorry," Clara apologizes.  
"But, that's stupid," Angie looks back at her.  
I roll my eyes.  
"You could be Queen of the Universe. How can you say no to that?" she asks.  
The Doctor gives her a look, a curious look.  
"When someone asks you to be Queen of the Universe, you say yes. You watch. One day, I'll be Queen of the Universe," she smiles.  
Porridge laughs and stands up. "Of course, I could have you all executed, which is what a proper emperor would do."  
Clara still has her smile, but her eyes are hesitant.  
I chuckle a bit at the Doctor's face.  
"You're not actually going to do that, though, are you?"  
Porridge laughs, cutting him off.  
"Oh, you're... Hey?" the Doctor points at him, joining his laughter.  
"Go on, get out of here, all of you." He pats me on the shoulder as I pass. "Before I change my mind."  
I follow after Angie and Artie who are talking about everything that happened. The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors, and we all step inside.  
Clara comes in a few moments later. I hug her again as the Doctor pulls the lever to leave the spaceship.  
As we land at the house, Artie shakes the Doctor's hand.  
"Thank you for having me. It was very interesting."  
"My pleasure," the Doctor smiles. He leans in, "Thank you for coming."  
The Doctor spins towards Angie, "Now, I've got something for you."  
He runs around the console with Angie behind him. "Its not from me, its from the TARDIS."  
He turns around, handing her a new phone. "Ah, new phone!"  
"Thanks," she takes it in her hand.  
"You're welcome," the Doctor shakes her hand.  
"Sorry I said that this box was stupid," she says before leaving the TARDIS.  
"Bye!" they both wave.  
"Thanks, Clara!" Artie says. "And Mel!"  
"Thanks, Clara's boyfriend!"  
I smile and lean agains the console next to the Doctor.  
"Thank you, Doctor," Clara says.  
"For what?"  
"Kids day out, getting us off the planet alive, whatever you were doing with the Cybermen."  
"Yeah, what was that?" I asked, following Clara as she heads towards the doors. "And you never explained the impossible thing."  
"I'll talk about that with you later," he whispers.  
"Goodnight," Clara opens the doors. "Come on, Mel."  
I wink at the Doctor from the door.  
"See you next Wednesday!" Clara says.  
"Well, _a _Wednesday, definitely, last Wednesday, next-" he continues.  
Clara closes the door behind her as I wait for her in the cold, starry night.  
"I'm still mad at you, you know?" I smile.  
"For what?"  
"When you went on that last adventure without me," I remind her.  
"That was nothing," she laughs. "Just a lizard lady and a red sucker."  
"See?" I hit the side of her arm as she enters the front of the house. "I will probably never see a lizard lady now! Just because I didn't go with you on some stupid adventure."  
"I won't leave you next time," she nudges me with her elbow. "I promise."  
"Keeping you to that."


End file.
